Wisdom Teeth
by TwilightFreak00
Summary: Bella gets her wisdom teeth pulled but it ends up being soo much more! What happens when she finds out about Twilight and is forced to go to a family reunion? Who knows what will happen...escpacially with her little cousin and her bff.
1. Chapter 1

_**This one-shot is just so cure my writers bolg! It's not ongoing....Unless you want it to be?**_

_**wisdomtetth wisdomteeth wisdomteeth wisdomteeth wisdomteeth....**_

I walked into my bedroom souly aware of why Edward wasn't here. I just got my wisdom teeth pulled and I don't want to be eaten today. "Bells, I'm going to go fishing with Billy, call Jake if you need anything." as far as Charlie knowns the Cullen's are 'camping'. Well they actually are...in a form of the word. "Nay dud!" he chuckled and I heard the door slam. I plopped down on my bed and took out the bloody gauze that was packed in my moth, and threw it in the grbage can beside my bed. 'note to self : Change the garbage before Edward comes'.

"Bells! You best friend in the world is here to care for your every need!" I sighed. Jacob. And he's in a happy mood. This is going to be great....I rubbed my kaw with my hand and got up slowly to get some painkillers. A warm hand pushed me down on the bed. Then a dakr hadn was in front of my face forcing a white pill and a glass of water towards my face. "Take it or I'll force you to swallow it." he threatened.

I took the large white pill and swallowed it. I gulped down the water like a fish and the taste of blood coated my mouth. Ew..

"Want to go do something? I was thinking somewhere between the beach and the cliffs." I pointed to my mouth."You don't have to chew anything to jump of a cliff Bells." he pointed out. Jacob sat on my bed and it went down about six inches. " I dun onna o anyair!" I screamed and he backed off. "Sorry." he said and I layed back. I felt sleep coming over me and I soon gave in. I felt Jake's weight come off of the bed.

A cool hand was brushing hair from my face and I slowly opened my eyes. "Hello love." my angel spoke softly. He smiled and placed his hand on my jaw. The pain instantly ceased. "Wheres Ake?" I asked. My mouth still somewhat numb. "He left when I arrived." his hand caressed my Jaw and I closed my eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Dust Reat." I said and he chuckled. He continued his godly ways on my jaw until we heard the front door open. "Bells! You here?" Charlie's voice called from downstairs. The door slammed shaking my window. I sighed and got up. I straightened up my clothes and readjusted my ponytail and opened my door. Edward grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We walked downstairs hand in hand and Charlie's eyes were the size of golf balls. "What were you two doing up there?" he asked.I immediatly realized what this must look like. "No Dad...it's not ah yoo tink." I looked at Edward desperately. "Charlie, she called me and I just arrived, nothing happend." he explained and a wave of relief washed over me. Jasper's here. "Hmph." then Charlie went to the t.v and picked up the clicker. "I already ate dinner Bells at Billy's so you don't have to make anything. I bought some jello and yogurt for you. Doctor said not to eat hard stuff for a while remember?" I nodded and I saw a tuff of brown hair throught the window. Edward sighed heavily and there was a knock at the door. "

I walked there with Edwars at my side and opened it. Emmett stood there with Jasper at his side. "We have a problem." Jasper smiled sheepishly. "No...you didn't!" Edward said. Emmett nodded. "He did."


	2. Chapter 2:Confrontations

_**Since this story wasn't really planned it's going to be kind of random...so if you have any ideas tell me of course!**_

_**And serious ideas are welcomed. **_

_**wisdomteeth wisdomteeth wisdomteeth wisdomteeth wisdomteeth**_

Jasper rarely talked to me...or even looked at me, so this event was kind of a surprise. "Do you gus know what this means?" Edward wispere. Trying to keep his voice down. "We know..but it was your idead .Maybe she won't even care!" Emmett said and Jasper glared at him. "Whats oing non!" I asked and Jasper looked up at me curiously. "She got her wisdom teeth pulled." Edward said and they nodded. Emmett stifling laughter.

"Well Bella, my two idiotic brothers decided it was a good idea to play a prank on the girls and well....they burnt all of Alice's clothes and Rose's jewlery is all donated." I burst out laughing. I only wish I could have been there. "Hey we said you helped too so why are you laughing." I instantly stopped. I mean it's a whole different thing when Jasper, Em, and Edward do something stupid together but to drag me down with them....

"You what!" I screamed. Edward motioned for me to be quiet. "Whats going on in there?" Chrlie was getting up form his seat in on the couch. "Nothing Charlie." Edward said and pushed Emmett and Jasper outside. "I can't baweev you duys!"I screamed. Who cares if Charlie hears that will only make it worse on Edward. But instead of Chalrie coming into witness he sat back down. He always lets Edward and I argue. He hopes that one day I'll leave him or him I. "I didn't do it! How do you think I feel?" he asked. Hi voice getting louder. Kind of frightening.

He paced around the kitchen and I tried to stop him but he ended up dragging me along with him. "I " I on't are ow you feel! I'm the on in ain! Oay? I an't beweeve you guys." I screamed. I felt the numbing tuff wearing off. I'm almost back to normal, then I can properly yell at him. He stopped and looked at me. His eyes were black coal.

"Bella, you don't know what this means. You mean absolutely nothing right now okay? Not everything revolves around you. Oh! You got your teeth pulled, that doesn't mean that the sun revolves around the point where you stand. Your so selfish." he screamed at me. I couldn't control the tears that followed. I ran upstairs but before I did I looked at him, "Leave." I said my voice breaking. "Bella....I didn't know what I said...please....it's just..I'm just overwhelmed." I shook my head. He never raised his voice to me or said anything like that. Anyone else would have thought that I was overreacting but they don't know the real Edward. He isn't like that. "Please leave." he nodded and walked out the door. I heard Emmett and Jasper outside yelling at him.

"Nice going. You ruined it again! Your not even the one who has to feel the sadness and surprise radiating from that house!" Jasper yelled. Emmett just shook his head in horror and then everything went silent. Except the television of course. "Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked from the other room. "Yeah." I said and he didn't speak again.

I walked up to my room and layed on my bed. I felt the cool air coming in throught the window. " I know that you had nothing to do with it. You wouldn't actually _want _me to have to go shopping." I jumped half a foot off of my bed and stood up. My jaw stung. I rubbed it and Alice awaited an answer. "Great! So tat ight was about nofing!" I said. I can almost speak again. Alice laughed. Bella chimed through the air. "You talk funny. And what fight? Who fought?" I was surprised. Something that Alice hadn't seen. Maybe he wasn't planning to argue with me. "Edward and I er argooing about ow the orld doesn't rewolve around me." Alice gasped. I nodded, holding back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Really, is there anything that I can do?" , "Do I act like....am I selfish." My mouth hurt from trying to talk some sense. "No...your human. We have to tend to you. Yeah your a little dependent on others...but that doesn't matter. Did he tell you that you were selfish?" I nodded again. Alice growled. It sounded feirce coming from her petite figure.

"I'll be back." she said and out the window she went. Now Edward's going to think that I told on him.I am having a wonderful day.

I walked to my old computer and turned on some music. Not depressing music. Just music. I scrolled through songs until I found the one that I was craving for. Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade. I don't know what it is about this song but...it's feels like I can relate. I turned it up so it was loud but not blaring, and I went to my closet. Yes, you read it right. Isabella Swan went to the closet without being forced by a deranged pixie.

My clothes were old and most of them had a hole here and there or were embarrassing. I picked out a blue tank top and a pair of grey sweats. Alice would be proud of my bed attire. The song addicted came on. I put on my clothes and closed the window. If Edward wants to apoligize...well he can't. I layed down on my bed uncovered and dozed off to the words

_I wanna take my love and hate you till the end_

**DREAM**

_I was standing in a meadow. But not one that I recognized. Then it started snowing. The entire ground was covered. "Bella." Edward's voice called from behind me. I turned around and ran to him. He didn't smile. I hugged him and then there was a sharp pain in my neck. Red liquid ran down my arm and dyed the snow._

"AH!" I sat up. I instantly grabbed my neck. "Bella?" I jumped away from the bed and Edward looked apoligetic. I rubbed my neck and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm so sorry! Really, I didn't mean to say those things. You know that. I love you." he said and I shook my head. Shaking away the dream. Where had that stupid dream come from...

"Yeah, Edward it's fine." I wispered. I recognized the song. The Day that Never Comes by Metallica. the words were just begining to play. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked down at his watch. "Ten p.m" I sat back down on the bed and continued to rub my neck. "Why did you say those things? Your never like that. Did I do something?" I asked. Edward walked to the bed and took my hand in his. I pulled my hand away and his eyes filled with hurt. But he continued.

"Jasper's rage plus Emmetts mind nagging." he explained. "So none of that was true. You don't think I'm selfish? ".....No...I mean you kind of-" I cut him off. "Just don't. Your always lying to me! try to tell me the truth for once." I said. He sighed and grabbed my hand again. "I love you." he said. Edward's eyes were warm and topaz. Pools of burning gold.

"I know Edward but-" , "But nothing. I love you." he said again and his lips were on mine. His cold lips fought with my warm ones. I was pushed back against the bed, him above me. I knotted my hands into his hair and one of his hands was on my back and the other was on my hair, pushing us together. His tounge slowly outlined my bottom lip, I couldn't hold back the moan. "Bella." he spoke against my lips. When he pulled away it was abrupt.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face and spoke sternly. His eyes black fire. "Do you believe that I love you?" , "Yes...I always have but what you said.", "I don't _care_ what I said Bella. Nobody is perfect. I try to be...for you...but I'm not. I try so hard to be everything you want Bella." he closed his eyes and collapsed beside me. "You are everything that I want. And more. I love you so much. I just overreacted. I shouldn't have had you leave, I'm sorry." I lay my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. We lay there in silence.

The next song was 94 hours, by As I Lay Dying. Edward laughed. "Do even know what their saying?" he asked. "Of course...." I half lied. He chuckled again and I ran over to skip the song."Okay what do you want to listen to?"I asked. "He took the mouse from my hands and scrolled. It was a Mayday Parade song.

_and we both go down together_

_  
we'd stay there forever_

_  
just try to get up_

_  
and i'm sorry_

_  
this wasn't easy_

_  
when i asked you, believe me_

_  
and never let go_

I smiled and he scooped me up and we lay on the bed.

I was about to fall asleep again but the door opened....


	3. Chapter 3: Are you the REAL Bella Swan?

The door opened slowly and I saw Alice's face. "Heya!" she chirped and I let out a breathe of relief. "Why didn't you tell me! I thought that was Charlie!" Edward chuckled and rubbed my hair. "It was kind of amusing to see your face." The song Unfaithful came on. The song I learned to love during my days of depression, while choosing between the Edward in my mind and the Jacob in my life.

"Esme wants to see you Edward." Alice's smile was blinding. "Alright,I'll be back Bella." Edward said and kissed me lightly on the head. "Don't count on it." Alice said and laughed. "What did you do?" Edward asked his face drawn low. "Oh just leave." Alice pressed and he was gone out the window. The song was at it's chorus. Alice walked to the bed and sat down. "I forgot to tell you...I like your pajamas though the sweats are a little outdated." I rolled my eyes and she chuckled again.

"So why did Esme need Edward?", She smiled sadistically. "Emmett and Jasper told Esme that he burned my clothes, which by the way are already restocked, and donated all of Rose's jewelery. " , "Well thanks Alice. Why didn't ou stand up for him? Now he probably isn't going to be able to come and see me." I whined. " It's fine Bella. I already looked into it. All he is going to have to do is restock Rose's jewelery. Which is going to take a while. It's about four decades of shopping. " , "Thats just wonderful." we sat in silence for a while. Alice probably searching my future.

"Bella, I have been trying to avoid this subject but we have to talk about it....your future had been disappearing lately." what does that mean? My future....Jacob. "Alice ifyou are implying that I am going to choose Jake over Edward then your wrong. " she smiled sheepishly. "I don't know Bella. I have checked again and again....it's the same every time. Just think about it. You don't even have to tell me. Just don't hurt him.

_I don't want to take away his life_

The lyrics called to me again. The song soon ended. I let Alice's words sink in. Money Honey, by State of Shock rang through the speakers

_It's too late to make you mine_

_So far from where we started_

_So far from what we wanted._

Edward appeared next to Alice. He must have arrived while I was zoned out. "Okay Alice, you can go now....And never come back." Edward said and Alice rolled her eyes. "Bye Bella." and she opened the door to walk downstairs and through the front door. Edward came to me and sat on the bed.

"You know what? I'm eighteen." I said. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Bella, you are." , "Your seventeen." I started laughing. "Whats so funny?" he asked. "Well...I mean...your never going to be an adult. Doesn't that ever annoy you?" I asked, and he started laughing too. "Technically I'm 107 so not really, but thanks for bringing it up." the laughign ceased and I went to my computer. I haven't checked my e-mail in a while. Renee's probably freaking out.

I logged in and I had three new messages.

**Renee**

**Bella! We haven't talked in forever. How is Jacob? Edward? I think your ignoring me. Don't you miss me? Well call me Bella...Now!**

Well it's about midnight so I don't think she would want me to call her right now so I'll save that for the morning. I clicked on the next message.

**Renee**

**Well I see that you don't check your messages anymore. Whats the sense of having a computer if you don't use it to communicate with your mother? Anyways I found this book I think that you would like. It's about this girl name Bella, and she meets a vampire name Edward. Yeah...a little weird. When did you publish a book? It's in the mail as we speak being sent to you. Love you, tell Edward *the vampire* I said hello. lol**

I froze. "Edward." he was at my side in an instant. "Yes." I showed him the message. "It's just a coincidence. We'll see when you read it." he said and I nodded. I was to far passed 'gone' to talk. T

The next message was from a fansite.

**FanGirl3098**

**OME! I can't believe this is Bella Swan's e-mail! EEP!!!!  
Okay you are probably thinking that I'm crazy...I'm not. **

**Is this the REAL Bella Swan? If so tell Edward he needs **

**to let Jake have you....I HEART JAKE**

Oh dear...whats this about? How do these complete strangers know about Edward, or me, or Jacob? I deleted it and walked back to my bed like a zombie. "This is crazy...Am I dreaming?" I asked Edward. He laughed. "No, your not I promise. Whats crazy?" , "Well, a complete stranger just e-mailed me and told me to tell you to let Jake have me. Thats not weird to you?", "Yeah I mean, Jacob? Yeah right." I smacked his arm, it stung my hand. "Thats not it. How do they know about me or you or Jake? And then they asked me if I was the real Bella I real? I think so.."Edward layed me down and kissed my forehead. "Just go to sleep, and in the morning I will have all of the answers that you want. Okay?" I nodded and he turned the light out. I fell asleep in his arms. My dreams weren't pleasent.


	4. Chapter 4:Rooms

_I was standing in the same meadow, the red liquid still running down my arm, dying the snow. I looked up. Everything was blue...though different shades. I looked around. Nobody was with me. There was a stabbing pain in my neck. I touched it. I looked at my hand, more blood. I looked up towards the trees. Edward was coming towards me. I tried to stop the bleeding. He smiled and his teeth were shown. Why won't the bleeding stop?_

I opened my eyes screaming. "Bella?" Edward's cold hand was on my back, I flinched away from his touch. Just like before I touched my neck. There was nothing there. I looked at my hands...nothing. "Whats wrong?" I had just dreamed about almost being eaten by my fiancee. "Nothing. Just a bad dream. Did you find anything out?" I asked. He shook his head. "I searched the internet all night. Nothing. By the way your computer is really slow. " I shook his last comment out of my head. Thats not even important right now.

I walked to my computer and randomly turned on music. Lose Yourself by Eminem was the song that came on. I sang with the words and began methodically cleaning. This room is a complete disaster. "You listen to Eminem?" Edward was sitting on bed looking through random books that I had left on my nightstand. Wuthering Heights being one of them. "Yeah." was my intelligant answer. I got sikc of that song real quick and turned it to The Crimson. I knew everyword. Thats probably not good, but while Edward was gone I had alot of free time. If that makes any sense.

Edward remained quiet while I looked through a bunch of cd's throwing them away every three. Edward didn't comment on my music choice and for that I was thankful. I think he could tell that I was deep in thought.

I got through all of my cd's ending up with about five and I stashed them in one of my drawers. "What do you want to do today?" Edward asked me. I think he was just trying to keep from changin the song. " I don't know. I was thinking of going to Seattle to look for that book, but if my mom is telling the truth that book will find us." , "You've thought about this alot haven't you?" I began looking through the clothes on the floor and throwing most of them in the hamper. "Yeah, I guess." I wasn't really coherent enough to go on with the subject.

He let me be for a couple minutes until he started laughing. I turned around annoyed that he was interupting my train of thought with his giggling. Yes Edward was giggling. "What are you laughing about?" he showed me a blue notebook with the words 'My Chemical Romance' scribbled all over it. Thats my...diary.

When I was thirteen I started keeping a diary and I stopped when I moved to Forks, I just didn't have the time to record my life in a notebook. I went to grab it from him but of course he moved it before I could get in inches from it. "So who is Jason?" he asked. Then I stopped. I got angry. Jason and I were never on good terms. How far has he read? "Just give it to me Edward!" I whined. He shook his head and started reading again. "Everyday he did the same thing. It seemed never ending now. A vicious chain of events that never ceased to amaze me. But today was different. When I walked into the school he didn't come up to me. I looked around and saw him talking to Ethan. Great, now he'll know about the-" I took the book from his hands and ripped all of the pages out after that one. He doesn't need to know about that. Not only is it embarassing it is illegal and well I think Edward would kill me.

"Is it that bad?" he asked. "You don't want to know. Actually I bet you do, but I am not telling you reguardless." he frowned and I smiled. "So are you going to stop looking through my stuff now so I can finish this?" he nodded and I resumed.

The next thing I went to clean was my computer desk. Pieces of stray paper lay everywhere. They were all drawn on or ripped. None of them had any useful information on them so I crumpled them into a tiny ball and threw them in the trash.

I turned around from my computer desks and looked at Edward. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. He looked like he was...sleeping? "Sweet dreams." I said and he smile. "I'm trying to sleep over here." he said and I instantly apoligized. "Sorry, I'll be quiet now." he chuckled and kept 'sleeping'. I wonder why vampires can't sleep...

The song Fully Alive came on and I turned it up. Edward hadn't moved since my last words and he actually looked like he was sleeping. Though I don't think that anyone could stay that still in sleep. Not even a dead person. I walked to him and inspected him. He wasn't even breathing. "Having fun?" he asked and opened his eyes. "Yes I am...How was your, 'nap'?" , "Wonderful, though I didn't dream, weird right?" he asked. Does he even know what dreaming is? I doubt it. "Yes very strange. We will have to get you to a doctor. " I said and he laughed.

"So are you done cleaning?" I turned to my room and grimaced. There were still piled of clothes everywhere, even thought I thought that I had picked some up, and bowls and cups were scattered everywhere. I am not even going to look under the bed. "No, not even close. So go back to sleep. " I ordered and he laughed and pulled me down on the bed with him. "Not unless you sleep with me." he said and my eyes went wide. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about don't let your mind wander." he said and I smiled. "This room will never get donw unless I do it and that requires me using my arms which is impossible unless you let me go." I said and his face got stern. "but your my prisoner I can't let you go. That defeats the purpose entirely." he stated and kissed me. this kiss was shirt and simple the same as always. Sometimes I wish I could kiss my boyfriend that any other girl could theirs. But then again soon I will be able to. Then he pulled away from me and sighed. "Okay I can let you go now." he said and let go of my arms.

I got up and strecthed. My bones creaked and then I yawned. Okay now to get to this thing I call a room. I quickly picked up every piece of clothing without looking to see if it was clean or dirty and stacked up all of the dished to take downstairs later, thought I doubt that they will get there.

"Okay I'm ready to go places. " he shook his head. "Are you going to be going places in your pajamas?" He asked and I blushed. He was so excpecting that. "Maybe." I said and he smiled. I went to my closet and got out jeans a dark blue hoodie with words on it that were too faded to read. I began to get dressed and then Edward coughed. I turned around and blushed again. "Wouldn't you like me to leave while you get dressed?" he asked. "Edward we are getting married in less then a month and you can't see me get dressed? How is it going to be on our honeymoon then?" I asked and he smiled ."Well I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he explained and I rolled my eyes. "It'f fine." I said and began getting dressed.


	5. Chapter 5: JACOB?

After I got dressed, after tuning Edward's beaty eyes out, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find a note laying on the wooden table top. It was Charlie's writing. I read it quickly.

_**Dear Bells,**_

_**We have to go to Aunt Marielle's house tonight for a family reunion. The family is really excited to see you...and Uncle Daniel wants to meet Edward so you can bring him. It would help me out ALOT if you could start out now. The directions should be sitting next ot this peice of paper. It just outside of Seattle. See you there. BE CAREFUL**_

_**Love, **_

_**Dad**_

And just like Charlie said, two pages of directions lay next to the note. I sighed and turned to Edward. "So lets go!." well I guess he was reading over my shoulder again. "I want to meet your family." he admitted. This is what I Have been dreading actually. "Well they aren't that interesting." I told him and he rolled his eyes. "If they are as clumsy as you they'll do just fine." of course he is just looking for amusement out of the petty humans. Wait until they meet him....I shuddered at the thought.

I packed a toothbrush and a sweater into my large purse and we headed out into the Novemeber air. It was chilled and very foggy. You could smell the dead leaves that I was supposed to rake but never did. Edward opened the car door for me and I kissed him on the cheek softly. He smiled and we both got in the car. He was sitting before I got in. We were silent until the car jolted forward.

"So tell me about your relatives." , "They are all extremely musical. I highly doubt that this is a family reunion. It's probabaly just sitting around and listening to all of the bands that were formed since the last 'reunion'." Thats all that we ever do there. Just listent to music. There are some memories I don't even want to relive about those previous reunions..."You don't seem vvery excited. I mean you listen to music all of the time...but now you dispise it?", I shook my head. "No, I don't dispise _music._ I dispise the people who play the music...I don't really want to talk about it." I admitted. Edward nodded swiftly and the rest of the ride was silent.

It was about four hours before we pulled up to the too familiar big brick house with the white shutters and the overgrown vines cascading down the house and leading to the big wooden garage. I could hear the music from here. Edward turned to me and smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked. Yeah, he was pretty excited. I turned my head to look at him but with him I saw something else. Five teenagers were carrying instruments to the garage. One of them smiled at me. "Um, sure." I got out and he met me on the other side. His hand molded with mine. I had to smile at the contact.

As we reached the house I heard the screeching of an electric guitar. And it begins... The hige door was opened before we could reach it. It was opened by a tall, tan lanky kid, whom I didn't recognize. Though he looked to be about fifteen. Maybe Jacob's age. _Jacob._ I internally sighed at his name. "Bella? I've been hearing about you. A little too much." the boy said the last part to himself. How don't I know this boy? He opened the door wider and motioned for us to enter. We did. I could smell the cooking from the door. The house was as spacious as I remembered. Everything had at least six feet separating it. And no plants....yes! "Bella! Darling." Aunt Marielle. A rounded, petite lady with brown curly hair came bounding from the kitchen. When she reached me I was pulled into a hug. "Honey, Anna is upstairs in her room. She wanted me to send you up there when you got here. She misses you." she wispered in my ear before she pulled away. I nodded.

Anna, is my little cousin whom I had to stay with for two Summers. We both got on eachother's nerves but we had alot in common. She is probably fourteen now. I grabbed Edward's hand again and I ran up the winding stairs with him. When we reached the top of the stairs we were faced with a long and narrow hallway with thousands of doors. Mine was the fourth door on the left, so her's must be the fourth door on the right. I koncked and I instantly heard music. It was Fall Out Boy's XO. "Come in." I heard her say and thhe music turned down. I opened the door and gasped. The walls were adorned with the words, "Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breakign Dawn." I gasped. The ones that stood out to me were the ones that had quotes on them. Things that Edward and Jacob had actually said to me. "Bella!" she screamed and ran to me. But she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide. "Who are you?"" her voice broke and crackled. "This is Edward Cullen." I said and then I began straying from poster to poster. One was of two people in a tree. The next was of a family of pale people and then a girl with a bit more color. Then I heard a scream. I looked behind me to a screaming and jumping Anna.

I ran to her. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She pointed to Edward. He looked scared. "E-Edward Cullen! Oh my Jacob! I can't believe this! Edward Cullen! The actual Edward Cullen!" , "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "So...Bella marrys Edward...they have Renesmee, Jacob imprints with Renesmee...Irina dies...this can't be real." she was now pacing. "That book Bella." Edward said behind me. "Twilight." Anna said and grabbed something off of her bed. She held it up for my inspectoin. It was a picture of a pair of white hands grasping an apple. The word 'Twilight' was on the front cover in silver. I grabbed it and randomely flipped to a page.

The page read exactly what I was thinking when I first saw Edward. I flipped to another page. It's when I was in Edward's house for the first time. "This...this all happened. I mean...how?" , "You mean Edward IS a vampire?" she screeched smiling. I nodded still in a daze. "And Jacob? He is a werewolf? Wait! You aren't pregnant are you?" i jumped at her words. "No! How...what?" I placed the book down on the bed again and beckoned Edward to come and sit on Anna's bed with me he did. "You see in the fourth book, you and Edward marry and he takes you to Isle Esme. There you two..um- do stuff. And you become pregnant with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Then you become a vampire. Of couruse we all knew it was going to happen. I mean why else would Edward come back from Italy?", "I- I am _not_ having a kid. No...no." This is too much. ..."Bella Jacob is here!" , "JACOB?!" Anna ran downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6:Complete

_**Sorry that my chapters are so short. I am going to try and get a lot of chapters in while I'm on break to make up for it. But just because I don't want to feel major hate radiating from my computer screen, here's a long chapter. **_

_**Wisdom Teeth Wisdom Teeth Wisdom Teeth Wisdom Teeth Wisdom Teeth Wisdom Teeth**_

Anna got downstairs before we did. Of course I would be pretty excited if I found out that my favorite fictional characters, who also happen to be mythical, were real. "Bella...who is the shrimp attached to me." I chuckled. Anna was attached to Jacob's left leg. Yeah he is that tall. Probably seven feet now. "Alirght Anna, I know this is so exciting but he doesn't know you." I said prying her off of Jake's body. "Are you implying that she knows me?" he asked. Edward sighed. I gave him a dirty look and he motioned me to look at Jacob. I did and I saw what he sighed about. He was staring veyr intently at Anna. There was something in his eyes though. Something that wasn't just 'I can't believe I just met this fourteen year old who is obsessed with me' it's 'I just found the love of my life'. He looked like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.... he imprinted! A stab of jealousy and surprise hit me.

"You...you imprinted?" I asked. He looked up at me and I noticed that he looked at me differently than when he was looking at Anna. This look for me held no longing...no passion. No love. "I- I didn't choose this." Anna was still looking at Jake. Probably stunned. Does she even know whats going on? What just happened? How lucky she is? Wait...no she's not lucky. I am I have Edward. "What just happend." Anna wispered. Her smirky look went away and was replaced by an apoligetic face when she put the puzzle peices together. " Bella, this is...I am soo sorry. This wasn't up to me. I ruined the entire story." she wispered the last part to herself.

Edward's hand met mine and I flinched at the contact. "Bella, I'm sorry." he wispered into my ear. I turned to him and kissed him. I felt relief. I don't have to worry about Jake and who he is going to find in life. I am glad that I don't have to choose anymore. I am glad that I don't have to worry about Anna. Because I know she'll be safe now. With Jacob. Edward pulled away and I was trying to get need oxygen into my lungs. "I'm not." I said and he smiled. Even with him marrying me he still thinks I am going to pick Jacob...why is he so worried? I should be. I should be afraid that he is going to find some beautiful vampire with the most powerful powers. And he is worried about loosing me? Huh..thats something to think about. But I'm sure that'll keep me stumped for a while.

"Well Anna...I am...happy for you. You too Jake. Really. I mean I have Edward and you two- have eachother." I could feel that I was still trying to persuade myself that I was happy for them. But I knew deep down that wasn't. Not at all.

_**Anna's POV**_

When I looked into Jacob's eyes I felt whole. Though I never knew a part of me was missing until now. And then I noticed something. I was floating. No doubt about it. I was floating. The ropes that were once holding me to the ground have all snapped. And I could tell that Jacob was floating with me. Then he looked away. But I didn't I stayed floating. Until Jacob's sweet musical voice brought gravity back to me. " I-I didn't choose this." he said and slowly looked away. "What just happened?" I asked.I was stunned no I was astonished. I had never felt so alive.

And the way he looked at me...like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time! He imprinted on me! Me! But Bella...she loves him. No matter how much she wants to dney it she does. I mean I'd know. I've been in her mind before. "Bella, this is...I am soo sorry. This wasn't up to me. I ruined the entire story." then it hit me. Nessie, even if she will be born, will never have Jake. The rest of the story...gone. Because of me. I looked at Edward and Bella. They were kissing. No surprise he will pull away soon and leave Bella craving more...and just on time he pulled away. I smiled. I so knew it. Wow...an Alice moment.

A scolding hand touched my shoulder. Jacob. I looked at him and gasped. Well I was about Bella's height so I had to look up. Wow he's tall. Bella wasn't lying. "Anna." he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." I said. I couldn't really form a coherent sentence. "Um...well can I talk to you?" he asked. Well of course! Your a friggen hot werewolf! I was screaming that in my mind. But there was no way I was saying that. "Sure." he took my hand and I smiled. He didn't see it because he was turned. Thank God! He led me out the front door and beside the garage. "Anna!" I heard Devan's voice calling me. Oh I was right.

Devan came out of the garage guitar in hand and motioned for me to come to him. Probably guitar problems again. Devan is sixteen and what non Swan people would call Emo. I don't really think of him like that though. To me he is just a loving cousin who has many facial peircings. "One second." I said smiling sheepishly and he smiled and followed me to the front of the garage.

"Anna. Can you please show Lexi how to do the Poison intro. She keeps getting it wrong." I rolled my eyes and took the guitar he was handing me. I did the first fourty seconds and then gave it back to her. _**(Might want to listen to the first fourty seconds of that song The Poison to see how hard that is....yeah she is talented.)**_ I turned back to Jacob and he was frozen. His eyes were as big as golf balls and I'm pretty impressed that he was able to keep his mouth shut. "Jake....you okay?" I asked. He snapped out of it. "So you play guitar?" he asked. I chuckled. " A bit. So what did you want to talk about?" I already knew but if I was wrong I didn't want to be an idiot. "Yeah um, so I guess you kinda know about me and Bella? I don't know how you know but you do and I am just going to be very please don't pass out." I nodded and he took a deep breathe. "I imprinted on you." , "Yeah, and your a werewolf. I know this. But thanks for tell me again. " I said trying to be sarcastic. His eyebrows met.

" So you knew I imprinted on you and what I am? How?", "Your life...well Bella's life is in a book called Twilight. Which I happen to be completely obsessed with. Thats all." I decided not to tell him that I hated his character. No..that doesn't need to be said. "Oh...well since I am really confused, I am just going to say okay." , "Thats fine. It's not everyday you find out your life had been documented." before he could speak Devan, Lexi, Aaron, and Steven all began playing The Poison. Lexi still is doing the intro wrong...I better leave before they ask me to do more stuff.

I grabbed Jake's hand and he looked surprised. "Lets go." I mouthed and he nodded. We got out of the garage when I saw Edward and Bella standing next to the front door. Arguing no doubt. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. I smiled. "Anywhere with you." I answered honestly and he smiled. "Good answer." he said and I smiled. "How about the beach?" , "Cool." I said...yes that was my way to intelligant answer. He led me to his car and Bella stared in awe as I got into the passenger's seat. I smirked at her and she grimaced back. Edward led her back inside. When Jacob got in I notcied something. His looks. He was wearing a black T-Shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly. His hair was just lightly shagging on his chin and his skin...his skin was a reddish brown and looked smooth. I felt a burning need to touch it. Too feel his unflawed skin. My hand reached out and touched his cheek before I could stop it.

His skin _was_ flawless. Completely smooth - oh God. I jerked my hand away and looked out the window. I could feel my blush. I hate being related to overblushing people. He'll never forgive me. He'll think I'm a freak. A pushy , ugly, creep who- his hand touched my cheek and pulled my eyes to meet his black orbs. They were full of love. My heart was beating out of my chest. He leaned forward his warm breathe flooded my senses. I closed the rest of the space between us. When his lips met mine sparks flew. No not sparks, fireworks. Thousands of them. I knotted my hands into his silk hair and his hands went to mine pulling me closer, though that was impossible.

We kissed until there was a knocking at the window. Mine. I gasped and pulled away. I put my hand on my chest struggling to keep my heart in there. I looked at the window. It was Devan. He didn't look happy. His look was the exact opposite. I smiled to Jake and stepped out of the small car. I shut the door behind me and faced a very angered Devan. He way to overprotective.

"So...how old is he Anna?" , "Uh, well I mean..what is age but a number?" I chuckled nervously and his stare grew deadly. "Okay he is like seventeen.", "Like?" he asked. "Okay he _is._" , "And you are-", "Turning fifteen in three days. Yeah I am. Thanks for reminding me.", "Anna, I just don't want you to get hurt." his eyes were softening up a bit. But not enough for me to feel undangered. I heard the window roll down. "Anna, we have to go. Wanna make it back by dark don't you?" he asked and flashed one blinding smile. "Where are you going with him?!" Devan asked shocked. "Just...somwhere. Look I love you Devan and I am asking this from the heart. Please, please cover for me. I'll be back soon. Please Devan." , "Have your cell?" he asked. I pointed to the lump in my jeans pocket. "Alright nine o'clock. After that I'm tossing you out to the wolves." he said and I tried to hold back the impending giggles. Little did he know I was already out with a wolf.

"Alright thanks Devan! I love you."I said and hugged him. "Yeah, yeah go." he said and chuckled. I hopped into the rabbit and we were off. He reached over and held my hand in his. They melted together. We are meant to be. I love him and he loves me...fate.


	7. Chapter 7:Ben

It's been one hour. Two more to go. "So...Bella told me about this book and I want to know something honestly. Did you like me?" , "Uh well, I mean you were....no. Not at all." he chuckled and I frowned. "It's okay, really. Who was your favorite?" , "My favorite would have to be Seth." his eyes went wide. "Seth? That cornball? What could you possibly find appealing about him?" , "I don't know really. It was something about his personality. I am not sure. But no worries. Your my favorite now." He smiled and brought my hand up to his mouth and he kissed it. "Aren't we moving a bit fast?" I asked. He looked astonished. "I'm only going like sixty-" I chuckled he can be so oblivious. "No, no I am talking about _us._ It seems like I know you...but in reality I don't. And you know nothing about me. " , he seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I don't think so, I mean you kind of know me but I imprinted on you. That means that we are meant to be. You are my other half. I don't think so...Unless you do." he can be sweet but right now I am a bit confused.

"No I don't think so it's just other people might. You know? Like Devan for example." , "Oh! Was he the freaky looking kid outside the window?" I slapped his arm. "He's my cousin Jake. But yeah." Jake smiled and we made small talk on the way to the beach.

When I saw the beach in the distance I smiled. It was almost sunset so the water had an orange glow around it. It was beautiful. You could see that there were no people. The tide washed up on the shore gracefully. Jacob parked the car and came to open my door. I stepped out and he kissed me softly on the lips. His hand was placed in mine once again and we walked down the sandy hill to the shoreline. The water brushed against my feet and I smiled. This was too perfect. Jacob swayed our hands softly and I looked up at him. He was smiling. The smile was full of love and care.

When we reached a log we sat down. I sat on the sand and leaned against it. He sat next to me and kissed my hand. His lips were warm and all of my worries were forgotten. It was just him and I on this planet. Him and I. "I love you." he wispered and I froze. Love. _He _said he loved me once. He said that it would all be over soon. That everything would go back to being the same before he found me in the alley in Seattle. I can still smell his drunken breathe coming in waves across my face. His rough hands and unloving words. How could I _love_ anyone after that. Jacob's and swiped across my face pulling my eyes to stare into his.

_xx_

_"I love you Anna. You can't deny me anymore. No. And I can't believe you ever thought you could." I struggled to get away but his hold on me grew tighter. I could feel the bruises forming on my hips. I tried to push his hands off of me and his hand struck my face. I gasped. "Stop trying to get away." he wispered but it only made me struggle more, and this is love?_

_xx_

"Anna!" Jacob was trying to hold me down. I hadn't realized that I was moving. I stopped and burst into tears. He cradled me in his arms. "Shh it's okay. Please calm down." he wispered and it was working. I felt my body dying down. My muscles tightening. I stopped moving and looked into his eyes. He looked scared. I placed my hand on his face and he still looked scared. "I'm sorry...really. Just a - I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" I smiled and he chuckled. "A bit. But it's over. Now what set you off?" I'm not ready to tell him. I have never told anyone and I don't plan on it anytime soon. "Nothing...that happens. I'm sorry. I'm saying that alot aren't I? Well I'm sorry for that." he chuckled and his lips met mine. Again all of my worries were forgotten and I got a little into the kiss. My hands went around his neck and I felt his burning hands on my back pulling me closer, urning for more.

I pulled away breathless and I layed down next to him. He kept pressing on about my outburst and I kept making up lame excuses. I watched as the sun set behind the ocean and I looked at the time on my cellphone. "8:14. Oh my dear. Jake? How fast can you drive?" I asked. He looked confused. "As fast as you want. Why?" , "Devan said be back by nine or he is ratting me out." Jacob picked me up and carried me to the car. "Then we better get you home." he said smiling widely. I kissed him lightly and he came at me with a bit more than I had given. His lips crushed down on mine and I chuckled. "Ow." I wispered and he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes at him. "It's fine." he placed me in the passenger's seat and we began our drive home. He turned on the radio and then turned to me. "What kind of music do you like?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "Anything but country." he nodded swiftly and I recognized the song that came on. It was I Don't Care by Three Days Grace. I knew every word. I sang along quietly and I felt him looking at me. "Your voice is beautiful." he said lovingly and I knew he meant it. I smiled and then looked at the speed he was going. It was 80 mph. Thats just wondeful.

We pulled up to my house and he opened my door. "Thanks." I said and he walked me to the door. "You can come in you know. We don't sleep here." I said and he nodded. "Alright." he said and we walked in the door. "Ben! Oh dear, it's been a while! I missed you so much. Anna barely talks about you anymore. I'm so happy to see you." , I stopped. Ben. My old boyfriend who I dated for three years. And then one day when we were going to Seattle to eat dinner he left, we had gotten into a fight, and he came back and...

"Anna. Whats wrong?" Jacob asked me holding my hand tighter. "Nothings wrong." I said and I pulled him towards the living room. There sat Devan, Steven, Lexi, Mom, Dad, and Ben. Ben still looked the same. He had the same jet black hair that was still straying to one side. One thing was different. Just one. He got a new peircing. He looked at me and smiled. "Anna, I've missed you. How have you been?" his voice was just as alluring as it was a few months ago. I pulled Jacob over to me and Ben's eyes went haywire. I could see the anger. "Better since I left you." I said and my Mom gasped. "Can I talk to you Anna?" he asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't want to talk to you. Why would I?" I could see the wrath in his features. I had seen it so many times I am not attuned to it.

Ben walked over to me and pulled me into the hallway. "Don't touch me." I wispered and he pushed me up against the wall. It hurt. I winced. "I shouldn't have to if you listen." he said through clenched teeth. Then the weight that he once had on me was gone. I opened my to see Ben getting up and Jacob was in front of me. "We need to talk." were his only words before he carried me up the stairs at a inhumanly speed. He set me down at the top of the stairs and I opened my bedroom door. "Anna." Bella wispered and put down my New Moon book. Edward was reading Breaking Dawn rather intently. I think he'll be surprised with what he is going to find. "Bella, why are you in here?" I asked and I wiped the remaing tears that were shed from my face. I felt Jacob's heat radiating off of him.

"Ben's here isn't he?" Bella asked. I nodded and then she came over to me and hugged me tightly. "Anna, my dad is going to be here in an hour, how about you tell him?" she suggested. "I...I don't want to tell anyone. It's fine." , "No it's not. What happened?" Jacobg hissed from behind me. Then we heard Edward chuckle. We all looked at him in disbelief. "I would _never_ do that." he said and I could tell what he is talking about. "Do what?" Bella asked. "You can read this later. " Edward said and smiled again. "Whatever anyways what's going on? And who is that kid downstairs?" , "Thats Ben. My ex-boyfriend." I said and I saw the raging fire in his eyes. "He raped her." Bella cut in and I slapped her shoulder. Edward was laughing. "And the...In the...Fido." was all he could get out. I laughed to. I remember that part of the book. When Rosalie scratched the word _'Fido' _into Jacob's 'dog bowl' I chuckled too. "Sorry, sorry." Edward said composing himself again.

"Anyways, why didn't you tell me?" Jake aksed. The hurt was plastered on his face. "I have only known you for two hours. That may be it." I said and he shook his head. "Want to tell me anything else? Do you have a kid Anna?" Oh no he didn't. "He did." Edward said and laughed again. "So now I'm a whore Jake? Is that it? Least I'm not a pedophile." I wispered the last part to myself and Jacob was alarmed. "What?" he wispered. "Nothing." , "What?" Edward asked. "Jacob...you are supposed to imprint on Edward and Bella's kid." Edward gasped and I could tell he was reading much faster now. "No...oh...Jacob. Your dead. How dare you imprint on my not real child!" Edward said. What is wrong with him? "Is something wrong with you Edward?" I asked. He shook his head and started laughing. " I have...a ....non-real...kid!" he said and started laughing even more. "Bells..what did he smoke?" Jake asked and I would've laughed at his remark but I am mad at him.

"Nothing." she said and went over to him. "Edward, honey whats wrong?" then he stopped moving. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all. "Edward?" Bella was shaking him. He wouldn't move. No...NO! This doesn't happen in the book. It's impossible. "Call Carlasle." she wispered and she handed me Edward's cellphone. EDWARD CULLEN'S CELLPHONE! My mind was on friggen insane. I went to his contacts and went to Carlasle's number. He answered after the first ring. "Edward?" , "Anna now get over here. Edward is like passed out." , "That isn't possible...where are you?" I gave him the address and informed Bella that he was on his way.

"Anna can we talk now?" , I nodded and we walked out into the hallway. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just went a little insane. Please forgive me." Aww! I have Jacob Black in front of me apoligzing. "I forgive you." I wispered and I kissed him. we were interupted by Lexi's shrilling call. "Anna! Devan needs you." I sighed. Of course Devan needs me. I ran downstairs and Devan was at the bottom. "Okay Anna you got home ontime and everything but now I need your help. Lexi is afraid of singing and I need you to sing the song she wrote. Please? I will do whatever you want." he said and I smiled. "Well just remember those words. That you will do whatever I want. Sure." I agreed and he smiled. Jake was then next to me. That reminds me. "Devan? Can I sing one of the songs I wrote?" he nodded and Jacob gasped.

"You sing?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course. We are a very musical family. Now follow me." he grabbed my hand and I led him out to the garage. There we met Steven, Devan, Joey and Nick. "What song Anna?" Nick asked and I went to the big stack of music. I picked one just for Ben. "This one." I handed it to them. Devan smiled and nodded. "Alright guys lets practice!" he said and they all began playing their parts. I watched as Carlasle's Aston Martin pulled up into the driveway. At least I don't have to worry about them.

The song that I chose nobdy would understand except Ben and I. You see his younger sister committed suicide because she was raped. Her name was Cassie...

I watched as people filed into the garage. Neighbor's friends, family and Ben. Jacob stood at the side of the manmade stage and I smiled at him. We all set up the instruments and we set up. We began without another word. I smiled once at Ben and he smiled back. Probably thinking that I am forgiving him...oh is he wrong.

_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it_

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger

The garage was filled with applause and Ben just glared. Jacob stood in awe and I winked at him. I covered the mic and turned back to Devan who was on guitar. "So sick?" I asked. They all nodded and the guitar began...

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break_

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

The song ended and I was out of breathe. I walked off stage kind of dizzy and Jacob greeted me. "Wow...wow." I smiled and I felt the world around me turning. "Yeah." I said and the garage turned black. "Jake." I wispered and I felt two warm arms catch me. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8:I Loathe You

"Jacob just go home. I'll call you when she wakes." _Edward._ He's okay. But I don't want Jacob to leave! I want him to stay here, wherever I am, with me. I struggled to speak. "Jake." I wispered. As soon as I said his name his hand was on mine. I knew this because it was burning my hand. "Anna." he wispered and kissed my hand. I opened my eyes. I was in my room. Edward was sitting beside me in a computer chair and Jake was kneeling beside the bed. Where is Bella? "Her and Carisle went back to Forks to get the rest of the family. You Father is a very curious creature." I chuckled at that. I can only imagine what was said. Edward raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"So what happened to me?" I asked. "The head Vamp said you passed out because you were stressed and overwhelmed. I guess it became to much for your body to take." I sighed and sat up. My head hurt. "Your all amazing Jacob dropped you on the way in here." Edward said and then chuckled. I smiled and Jacob looked down. I pulled his eyes to look into mine. "So how have you been?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was a sweet kiss. Chaste. "Better now that you are awake." We both smiled and then I remembered. "What was wrong with you?" I asked Edward. "Same thing that happened to you. It was too much to handle." I had to laugh at that. There is one thing that never happened in the books.

We all sat there in silence, Jacob laying next to me, until I had more questions. "Sooooo....Jake." , "Soooo Anna." he replied and I giggled. "Did you really have a thing for Bella?", he didn't answer. That right there was enough for me. "Yeah, I guess. But now I have you. So I am not going to dwell on the past." here come more questions from the amazing Anna. "Edward...do you see a baby in you near future? Because I don't know if I can handle the whole Volturi thing." he smiled and turned from the computer to me. His face composed. "No, _I _don't. And I don't think I'll be taking her to Isle Esme. No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. I'll take her somewhere else, like Egypt. Surely she wouldn't want to-" , "Alright thats enough for me." I honestly didn't want to hear what he was planning on not doing to my cousin in Egypt. He smirked at my thoughts and I smiled too.

"Anna, was I your favorite character?" Edward asked randomely. He was still surfing the internet. I looked on the screen and saw he had googled Twilight. "I am going to be honest. So Jake ignore everything I am about to say. " he nodded and I sat up again. "In the begining I was friggen obsessed with you. I went to the lengths of going to the Twilght premiere _just_ to see Rob Pattinson. Me and my friend were into a very unhealthy obsession. But that soon ended when we finished New Moon. I completely hated you. I swore that if I ever saw Rob Pattinson I would kill him. And in that book I loved Jacob unconditionally. Until I read Eclipse, then I hated Jacob and I went back to loving you. And in Breaking Dawn...well I completely _hated_ with a firey passion, Bella. And you. I loved Jacob and felt bad for him. And in the end I decided to love Seth. So your simple answer would be ewyeahmaybekindasortauha." I layed back down and stared into Jacob's eyes. They were alarmed and probably pretty surprised I had that much breathe in me to talk that long. "Uh, okay. Thats nice to know." those were Edward's departing words. "Bella and my family are here, I'll go tell Carlisle your okay." I nodded and we heard the faint shut of my bedroom door.

Jake smirked and I squinted my eyes. Wondering what the heck he could be smirking about. "So, Anna...here we are, in your bedroom...alone. With no one around, just you and me, you and I." I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder. It hurt my hand more than it hurt him. "You would think you would learn from someone else's mistakes." I said while rubbing my hand. It stung. He raised my hand and kissed it. "All better." he said and I chuckled. "So about us being all _alone._" he began with that again. "I have known you for all of two days. If that." , "I know I was just kidding." he said and leaned down so out lips met. This kiss started off as any of our other ones, slow and loving. And then something changed. His grip on my got tighter and his kisses became more passionate. But there was something in them. Something I am not familiar with. What is it? Lust. Thats it. His kissed weren't as loving as they were a few minutes ago. "Bella." he moaned. I froze and my heart stopped. He didn't just say Bella. No...oh wait he did. Thats sick. He wasn't kissing _me._ He was kissing my cousin, his old love, Bella. I sat up and scooted off the bed. He still hadn't said a word.

"Oh and by the way my name's Anna. Yeah I don't know how you could mistake it for Bella, but you managed."I took a deep breathe and struggled to suppress the tears. He doesn't love me. He was using me. For Bella. He was imagining that I was Bella. Now I feel like a complete idiot. Thinking that he loved me. I'm such a fool. "Anna, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was just...thinking about-" , "Hey at least you got my name right. There's a start. And I know what you were thinking about. You were thinking about Bella. I got it Jake now leave." he stood up and I turned away from him. I felt his body heat from across the room. It was getting closer. "Don't come near me Jacob." I warned him. He didn't. I heard the door shut. Then I broke down.

He used me. For my_ cousin._ Love never works out for me. Never. I began sobbing. Then the door opened. "Anna?" it was Devan's voice. "Anna whats wrong." I sucked it up and stood back up. I wiped the rest of the tears from my eyes. "Did he hurt you?" I know he meant. Not Ben, Jacob. "No." Yes, was my internal answer. Yes he broke my heart, no I cannot be mended. "Anna, don't lie to me." I walked to him. "I'm not...I want to sing." , "Let me guess, it's not going to be a nice little song about love is it?" I shook my head. "No, probably not." he rolled his eyes and we walked downstairs. Jake was gone. I could tell. There in the living room, sat the Cullens. Alice,. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. ALICE!!!! Edward clutched his head. "Sorry." I wispered. He laughed. "Alice I think someone wants to meet you." Edward said and Alice smiled. " I so saw this coming.", "Alice! I cannot believe I am actually seeing you. You are the bestest Twilight character without a doubt." I said and she stood up and bowed. "I am very greatful." she said and I laughed.

"I thought you wanted to sing." he said. I nodded. "You sing?" Alice asked. "Yeah." was my over intelligant answer and she smiled. "Well let's go listne everyone come one get up." She was ushering on the rest of the Cullen's and we all went out to the garage. The rest of the 'band' were there and I picked out the music. They all nodded and we began.

_Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me_

Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy  
My little decoy

Live your life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into to you just cause you're into me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day

Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy

I'm not sorry at all  
Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no  
I won't be sorry at all  
Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no  
I'd do it over again

Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
As I'm using you, my little decoy

I kind of felt bad, but what are the chances that he actually heard it? Yeah I don't even want to think of that. "I'd say the chances are pretty good." Edward said and motioned for me to look at the garage enterance, and to my surprise there he was. Jacob. My Jacob who I had hated for exactly the amount of time it took me to fall in love with him. And for a second, while looking into his eyes, I forgot the very reason that I was anfry with him in the first place. And then _Bella _had to ruin it all. "Jake! Your back." her smile 'brightened' the room. Note the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and Jake didn't smile. Neither did Edward. "Bella..." Edward warned. She knows that she is the reason we are fighting but she just can't stop ruining my life. I mean she got the vampire, why can't she let me have my happy ending?

"What Edward? I want to comfort my best friend? Is that a crime?" Yes, it is. "He is Anna's for comforting." Go Edward! Your now my fav. character. He cracked a smile and Jacob began walking towards me. He was talking little steps, I could tell he was deep in thought. I mean he must know that he made a mistake. Why can't he just say it? It's not that hard. I am his imprint, not Bella. So why should it be so hard for him to tell me that he loves me?

"Because he doesn't." Edward wispered and Jacob gulped. My heart stopped. I stopped breathing. I did this wishing that I could die right there. Die, and never be seen again. Never be talked to or talked about. Or even thought about for that matter. It would help alot if I could crawl in the ground and die. Die. Devan came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him by the way he did it. "Anna, lets go." I shook my head. "No I want to hear what he has to say." But I knew as well as everyone else that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say. And finally he spoke...

"I love you." he wispered. "Is it that much of a struggle for you to say?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. "This is pointless." he chuckled and looked down. "I don't love you. I loathe you." he said confidently and I believed him. I swallowed once over the rising lump in my throat and nodded my head. "At least you admitted it. And I am glad that you did." I said and walked down from the stage. I walked past him and when nobody could see I let a tear fall. For some reason his words made me happy. I don't know why. Maybe to be free? Free of what though? That I can't figure out.

I walked into the house and went up to my room. I picked up my ipod and sat on my bed. I turned on the song Sixth of June and fell into a deep sleep...

"Anna!" wake up. The voice...it wasn't Jake's or dad's or Edwards. Whose? I turned over and opened my eyes. "Miss me?" _Ben._


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Forget

Ben...Ben. I don't even care anymore. And now that I think about it, what he did to me can be forgiven. Yeah sure. "Hey Ben." I said and smiled. Whats wrong with me? He looked surprised. "Hey Anna, aren't you mad at me?" Yeah unbelievably so. So much that I would kill you right now. Without a doubt. "No, why would I be?" he smiled and it struck my heart like a knife. A thousand of them. All coming at me at once. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. Yeah like he really would even not kiss me if I refused. He isn't good at rejection. "Yes." I said and his lips melted with mine. So many memories of that night came back to me. So many unpleasent and unloving wrods were spoken that night. And now I am forgiving him. That makes alot of sense.

He continued to kiss me and the entire time I tried to pretend it was Jacob. Someone help me...

"Anna?" Edward stepped into the room. His eyes raging fire. _Thanks._ He nodded and looked pleading. "Does my mom need me Edward?" I asked. "Yes, she asked me to come and find you." I nodded and smiled sheepishly at Ben. "Be right back." I wispered and he kissed me once more. _Jacob, Jacob._ I kept repeating in my mind. Once he let me go I got off the bed and rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled and waved at Ben. "Nice to meet you." he said and Ben didn't reply. That made me giggle a little. Edward shut the door on Ben so it was just him and I in the hallway.

"You know Anna, anytime you need me, just call." _You mean through my mind?_ "Yes." he sounded serious. _Thats not strange at all. _He chuckled and looked at me seriously. "I'm not kidding Anna. Anytime. Remember that. And I know about what Ben did. I won't let him do that again." _Thanks. Really._ Edward nodded and we walked down the remaining wooden stairs. Once we reached the bottom I froze in place. Jacob was sitting in the living room on the couch and Bella and the rest of the Cullen's were sprawled on the floors and remaing chairs. Nobody was next to Jacob....good. I went down the long hallway and into the kitchen where my mom and Uncle Charlie sat at the long kitchen table sipping their coffee quietly. I went to the fridge and got out a can of soda. I opened it and began chugging. I hadn't realized how thirsty I really was. Weird.

"Honey, do you want to talk about anything?" my mother asked quietly. She set down her coffee and walked to the kitchen sink. "No, why would you think so?" I tried to sound nonchalant. "Oh, no reason. Just heard you screaming at people, leaving with a complete stranger, passing out. No reason." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't need any talking too. I'm fine." I could tell Charlie was about to speak to me too so I said that loud enough for both of them to hear. "Alright well remember I am here you can talk to me." Yeah I am getting that a lot lately. I just nodded and grabbed my laptop off of the kitchen counter. I went into the dining room and grabbed a chair and brought it into the living room. I put it at the opposite end of the couch that Jacob was sitting at and sat down. I placed my feet on the foot of the couch and turned on my laptop.

Once it was on I went to the internet and went to my e-mail. 34 new messages. Great. I skimmed them quickly most of them were new fanfiction stories or ones that were being canceled or continued. I opened the one that called to me. The title was _**'Jacob Dies'**_ I put my hand over my mouth to hold back the oncoming laughter. That title is just so straughtforward. There was no summary so I skipped that one. The rest of them were oddly just about '_**NessieXJake' **_ or _**'BellaXJake'**_ why can't they just leave him out of the stories period? Then there was a review I clicked on it. I forgot I had written any fanfiction. It read:

_**"Depressing...try to lighten it up a bit. I mean does Jacob ALWAYS have to die? A little cruel don't you think? And come on Edward and Bella would never I repeat NEVER do that"**_

I exited out before I remembered what I had read. I don't want Edward to find out. If anything it probably wasn't good. I looked over at him. He was rubbing Bella's head and she was smiling that a friggen maniac. Not that special princess. I looked at Jake he was reading a book. Wow..thats a new one. And then he looked up at me. His black eyes peircing. "Anna can I speak with you?" he asked. "Speak." I felt like I was commanding a dog...oh thats right I am. I saw Edward smile from the corner of my eye. "Privately." now he is commanding me? "No sorry I'm busy. And I wouldn't want to trouble you, since you _loathe_ me and all." He rolled his eyes and put the book down. "Stop being so childish." , "It's hard ya know since I'm a child." Edward chuckled this time and Jacob looked angry. Let him be. "You really can't be mature can you?" he asked. "Guess not." I said returning my eyes to my computer. "Look at me Anna." Who does he think he is? "Rather not. I have 20, 20 vision don't want to mess it up." Emmett laughed this time. I didn't if you haven't noticed sarcasm is my favorite! "Nice Anna." of course Emmett is the only one brave enough to say that. Jacob was now off the wall. "Can you _try_ to be an adult for a few minutes. Please." Oh, now he asks nicely. I pretended to be really into my pinball game. "Can you shut up for a few minutes?" I asked. He got up and left the room. "Wow. That was intense." Jasper said and I finally smiled. I shut my laptop and - somone was coming down the stairs. Ben. I frogot him up there. Now I'm in for it. And to my 'surprise' it was Ben. He was angry. He came to where I sat and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and Edward almost got up. _Don't._ I said and he backed off.

He pulled me into the hallway and pushed me up against the wall. "So do you have a reason for leaving me up there? Are you to busy chatting with those useless pervs online?" he slammed me against the wall and I winced. I hope nobody's in the kitchen. And obviously they weren't because he pushed me up against it even harder. "Answer me." he growled and I scanned my mind for something coherent to say. "I-I..I forgot Ben. I-I'm sorry. Please." I wispered but no tears escaped. "You forgot? Thats all you have to say? You make me feel like a complete idiot because you forgot? I'll have to make sure you don't forget again." I went to move then something hit my lower stomach. I gasped and grasped my stomach. No tears escaped. I _am_ strong. "Maybe you won't _forget_ next time." he said and kissed me on the forehead. "I don't like hurting you Anna. But you bring it upon yourself. I love you."I nodded and he let me go. I grasped my stomach and he pulled my hand away from my stomach and placed it in his hand. We walked hand in hand into the living room. I forced on a smile. We sat down on the couch and he pulled me up against him. Still no tears escaped. I took a deep breathe and turned up to him and smiled. He smiled back. He played with my fingers in his hand. I didn't move away or even flinch in fear of him scretly hitting me or punishing me later. And this is the life I live. A life of fear and pain. Edward shook his head. I didn't know if it was in answer to my thoughts I didn't care.

We sat on that couch while everyone else talked quietly until there was no more light outside the window. I guess Devan and the rest of my cousins went out drinking or something. God, I wish I was with them. Forgetting all of my fears in alcohol. I smiled to myself. "Anna, honey I have to go. I'll be back tomarrow." he said and leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't a short kiss either. He was friggen eating my face. He finally pulled away. "I love you." he said and I saw the warning in his eyes. " I love you too." I wispered my voice breaking. He kissed my forehead again and I winced. I hope he didn't notice. He turned around and left in a hurry. I sighed when he was gone. An acutal weight was just lifted off of my chest.

I rubbed my eyes and faked a tired yawn. "Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Unless...Bella do you want to sleep in my bed? Since your room is kind of nonexistant." I fake chuckled and hoped to God nobody could see past my facade. "Yeah, I guess. But where will you sleep?" well I won't be sleeping, I will be plotting suicide...."I'll sleep on the couch, it's no big deal. There are extra blankets up there and stuff in the closet kay?" she nodded and I turned to the rest of the Cullen kids. "You guys _don't_ sleep, so what are you guys going to be doing?" Emmett shrugged. "I dont' know.","Lets go hunting." Alice said exitedly and they all agreed. In a matter of three seconds all of the Cullen's except Edward were gone. "Bella why don't you head up, I would like to speak with Anna." she nodded and went upstairs. I pulled my legs up on the couch next to me and Edward sighed. "I am not going to let you kill yourself, or drink away your problems. I don't sleep. I can't. And I can read you mind. So I will be in the know of everything you do.", "Are you warning me?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes...Bella loves you, and I don't want to see her in pain."I rolled my eyes. I do. He ignored that and walked upstairs.

After that I turned all the lights out and layed down on the couch. I layed there a while when I felt heat behind me. I turned around. Jacob was sitting on the floor beside the couch. "I lied Anna. I love you. I don't want you to be exposed ot this world of mythical creatures but I love you to much. Please forgive me." Jacob is here saying that he loves me. Should I forgive him?

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Okay so if you havent noticed there is a major bonding thing going on bewteen Edward and Anna. Not like love but like sibling love. Edward is begining to care for her. So tell me, do you think Anna should forgive Jacob?**_


	10. Chapter 10:Gerard Way

_Ben._ I can't love Jacob now. Ben would kill me. He would find a way. He would get past Jake, and whoever else tried to get in his way. And I don't want to hurt them. Thats how much I love Jacob. I am going to sacrfice myself for him. "I-I can't."I wispered and he put his hand in mine. "Please, I need you." I could see his dark eyes peircing in the darkness. One tear fell. "Jake, I can't. Please." I begged him to let this go. I don't want to hurt him anymore. "Okay, but I'll always love you." and I felt his lips kiss my forehead and he was gone. I heard the door shut and I broke down.

I cried for Jacob, I cried for Bella, I cried for my family for putting them through my drama. But I didn't cry for me. I will never cry for me. Thats my promise to myself. I know there are people out there who have much worse than I. So I will never cry for myself.

I stood up and ran into the kitchen. Trying not to think about what I am about to do. I grabbed the largest knife and put it right to my throat. It was cold and alarming. Then it was gone. "Did you hear anything I said to you earlier?" Edward. I sighed. "This is my desicion. Not yours. My choice. Leave me alone." , "No. I am sorry that your life is terrible right now but that can be fixed. The mark you will leave when you kill yourself will effect everyone. It cannot be fixed. Don't you understand that?" I sat down at the kitchen table and thought. "There are only three people that love me in this world. Jacob, Bella, and my mother. That isn't enough for me. How can I live with that?" I put my head down. I looked up and Edward was sitting in the chair across from me. "You forgot one."I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Ben." I scoffed. Ben doesn't care about me. He just wants someone to beat unconsious. "Me." I was suddenly alert. "I care for you Anna. Don't you see that? I wouldn't be here, talking to you, lecturing you, helping you and keeping you safe if I didn't care for you." , "Your insane Edward. You don't care for me. You care for Bella. You don't want me to die because it will sadden Bella. I'm not an idiot." he smiled. "Okay your half right your not an idiot. But I do care. I don't know how to show you that." , "Okay I believe you can we just forget this conversation just happened?" ," Why?" , "Because I am trying to be depressed and my all time favorite fictional character telling me that he cares for me or talking to me period is ruining all that." he smiled so did I. "I see. If you wish." , "I wish." I said and we walked into the living room. I laid down. "Goodnight Anna." , "Goodnight fictional vampire, whom cares for me." I heard him chuckle and then he walked up the stairs. I drempt pleasent dreams...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke to the shrilling ring of the phone. I groaned and got up. I stretched while walking to get the phone. I bet I looked kind of weird. I pushed talk and put the phone to my ear. "Hello." I grumbled. "I want you to sing for me." Ben. "What? Its.." I looked at the clock above the kitchen sink. "Eight. And it's my birthday. Don't we do what I want?", "No, we do what I want. I'll see you in the garage in fifteen minutes." he hung up. Who is going to be playing? Well I know I'm going to be singing but who are playing the instruments? "Who is Aaron, Derek, Brian, and Liam?" Edward was coming down the stairs. Those are Ben's friends. I hate them. They...I don't want to think about it.

I tried not to think about what Ben's friends did to me while I got dressed. I was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I brushed through my pin straight black hair and walked downstairs. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch. They looked at me and laughed. I inspected myself. "What?" I asked. And then I found it. My shirt it had an Edward quote on it. It said. 'No'. "What does that mean?" Bella asked. I smiled. "Glad you asked. This is what Edward said to you when you asked if he wanted you." she was ticking me off sorry Edward I had to. she looked down and I heard a car door shut. They're here.

I watched them all get out of the car. Ben was first. Then Aaron his brown hair was curly and he must have removed his peircings maybe he changed. Then Derek, he had red hair that was grown out to his shoulders now and he was very thin. Brian got out next. He had black hair to his chin and very emo looking. Liam was the last. He had black hair with a red streak right in the front. They were walking to the door.

I took a very deep breathe and Edward stood. _Sit down._ I pretty much begged him. "No." was his reply and they walked in. I tried not to let my memory stray to that night. My heart was beating faster than I could count. Ben came over to me. He touched my arm and my heart when into overload. The fear. Of all of them. They all smiled sadisticlly at me and went to sit in the living room. Bella came up and stood next to me. Edward was giving them all death glares. And man if looks could kill....

"So Anna, nice to see you again." Liam said and winked. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Ben glared. Well I'm getting beat for that later. "So what am I singing?" I asked. He handed me the music. "I can't do this." I said handing it back to him nervousely. "But you will Anna. See I give it to you and you do it. It's easy here try it." He handed it back to me and I took it and tried to figure out how I was going to get through singing this. I won't. "No." I said and he turned away from his friends to look at me. "What did you say to me?" he asked. "Ya def Ben?" I said 'no'." His friends all 'ooed' and awed' and all I could so was remember how many asprins were in the cupboard.

"Lets talk." Ben ordered. But I stood still. "Move it." he said and I stayed still. I thought about moving but I then I thought again. No. "We can talk, right here." I said and he glared. Liam, the brave one, got up and stood next to Ben smiling at me. "I'll help you." He said and I considered running into the kitchen and sticking a knife into my heart right then. "This won't have to happen if you just sing the song." He said and I shook my head.

He began walking towards me and then Edward was in front of me. "I don't think you really want to do that." he hissed and Ben smiled. Then there was a snap. Ben screamed and I chuckled but tried to hold back the laughter. Edward smiled and turned towards Bella who was shocked. Liam, Brian, Aaron and Derek all stood up. Ben was jumping up and down and gripping his wrist. Derek and Liam came towards me and grabbed my arms. "Come with us." , Derek wispered angered. "She's mine." Ben said and came towards me with wrath written all over his face.

Then Edward stepped in front of me. "I hate reruns but if it has to happen...." he smiled and put his hands in his pocket. "Edward. Stop it." Bella said. She isn't used to this kind of thing. And I didn't konw Edward was either. "I'm not scared of you." Ben said and for once he wasn't smiling! "You sure?" Edward asked and smiled. His teeth were sharp and glistening. "Positive." Ben hissed and Edward's smile widened. He rolled his eyes and turned to Bella. "Look away." he said to her and she did. "You too Anna." I shook my head and laughed. "I have been waiting years for this please continue." Edward shrugged and all I saw was a flash. Then Ben was on the ground.

His lip was bleeding and I could tell Edward wasn't holding his breathe. He can handle it...right? Edward nodded to answer my thoughts and I nodded in return. Bella looked at the scene and gawked. "Edward! You didnt." , Edward turned around and popped the color on his button up shirt then said these words that sent me into complete laughter. "I'm just _that _good." he said and smiled. Bella looked shocked. Little does she know every Twilight fan has been waiting for this Edward. And _I _got to see him.

Edward then turned to face Brian, Derek, Aaron and Liam. "You guys wanna join him?" he asked rasing and eyebrow and stepping forward. They were gone in a matter of seconds. "Happy birthday." Edward said and Ben stood up. He gave me the glare on his way out the door. "Edward Anthony Cullen. Was that even called for?", "Not really. I don't know what came over me." he admitted and I sat down on the couch stifling laughter. "Devan's coming in get ready." Edward warned me and I stood up. Now alert.

Just then Devan came through the door. A look of confusion plastered on his face. What do I say? "Hey Anna." He said happily. "Glad you finally punched him. You took long enough. And happy birthday." okay....Then someone came in behind Devan. Aleena. His girlfriend. And my best friend. She stopped when she saw who was in my living room. She looked at me. You see Aleena is my age and had the same straight black hair. Except she has red sidebangs and you can't see her ears because they are covered in earring. Then Edward walked up to Aleena. He held his hand out. "Edward Cullen nice to meet you." he smiled his dazzeling smile and Aleena shook his hand and her mouth was wide. "This is Aleena Fletcher." I introduced her for herself. She looked a little out of it. "Edward-E-Edward Cullen?" Aleena is the number one Edward fan. Yea, you should see her room..

"And that must be Bella." Aleena said and Bella smiled. Aleena hates Bella for the pure reason that she is marrying Edward. "I'm giving you a makeover." Aleena said looking at Edward. "O-kay?" Edward replied confused. "Aleena, don't." she smiled. "What?" , "You know what." I said. She always has pictured an emo Edward. "Oh God." Edward said. Probably from the menal image in her mind. "Oh yeah." I said and then we all went upstairs to witness Edward's 'makeover' I was amazed. Though I'm not sure how he is getting his normal haircolor back....

His hair was...okay I can't even explain it. He looked like Gerard Way. Oh yeah that good. Bella had to turn around while the makeover was going on because she kept repeating the words 'no no no'. "Bella, turn around." I said and when she did she screamed. Edward doesn't even know what he looks like yet. I gave him a mental image. "Oh no. Here comes Alice." Edward flinched and Alice came in. "What is Gerard Way doing in your bathroom?" Alice asked me. We all laughed.

Edward stood up out of the chair and looked at Alice. " I don't look like-" and then she turned him arund to look at the mirror. "Oh I do."I nodded and I saw Edward's question coming because I was wondering too. "How did you get my hair this long?" He asked. Aleena smiled sheepishly. "Lets just say my electric bill is going to be over the roof and I'm glad heat doesn't really bother you." he rolled his eyes. "Wow I have Gerard Way/Edward Cullen in my bathroom. I feel special." I looked at Devan he had the corkiest grin on his face. Then Edward's eyes went wide.

I knew what he was thinking, and so did Edward. "Devan, it's not going happen. Not all dreams come true." Edward looked like he just might do it. "What are you are thinking about?" Bella asked. "Devan wants me to....sing." he swallowed hard on the last words. "Do it." Bella said. She has been the difficult one today so that she said this was a surprise. "Fine...I'll do it." Devan smiled evilly and I bet Edward is regretting his decision now.


	11. Chapter 11: I love everything about you

_So I say goodbye to a town that has ears and eyes  
I can hear you whispering as I walk by  
Familiar faces smiling back at me and I knew  
This would make them change_

The only thing that's going to bother me  
Is that you'll all call yourselves my friends

Why can't you look me in the eyes one last time?

The writings on the wall, you've read that I'll be gone, but if you call my name  
Just know that I'll come running, for one more night to spare with you  
This is where I'm meant to be, please don't leave me

I've read these stories a thousand times, and now I'll rewrite them all  
You're meddling in an anger you can't control  
She means the world to me, so hold your serpent tongue  
Is a whores lies worth dying for? I'll just take my time

The only thing that's going to bother me  
Is that you'll all call yourselves my friends

Why can't you look me in the eyes one last time?

The writings on the wall, you've read that I'll be gone, but if you call my name  
Just know that I'll come running, for one more night to spare with you  
This is where I'm meant to be, please don't leave me

I walked into your house this morning  
I brought the gun from our end table  
Your blood was strewn across the walls  
They'll find you on your bathroom floor

I walked into your house this morning  
I brought the gun from our end table  
Your blood was strewn across the walls  
They'll find you on your bathroom floor when I'm done

But should I write it all off?  
But should I write it all off?  
But should I write it all off? (You should have killed me when you had the chance)  
But should I... ? (You should have killed me when you had the chance)  
You should have killed me when you had the chance  
You should have killed me when you had the chance 

Thats the song he sung. Kind of depressing but it fit his appearence perfectly. Afterwords we were all surprised he wasn't out of breathe and then I had to remember that he is a vampire. Then all of the sudden Edward jumped off the stage and put his hair half way over his face. Then he held a composed look. Like he was an overly distrurbed teenager. "They're coming I'm not here." he wispered to me and I nodded. I'm sure glad I have an A, in drama.

Edward cracked a smile and then went back to his distrubed teenager look. Then Emmet, Rose and Jasper all walked into the garage. I pushed play on the stereo and ironically on came My Chemical Romance. "Where's Eddy?" Emmett asked. "He's-" I stopped Aleena. "I don't know he left to go get you guys." Emmett nodded. Aleena and Devan gave me a weird look. I winked to them. "Who is he?" Jasper asked. I wonder what kinds of emotions Edward is sending him. "This is Ethan." I said the first name that came to my mind. "You two....?" of course Emmett asked this question. Bella went to say something and I stopped her. Edward was biting his tounge. "Nah he's Aleena's brother." I said trying to get her into this little game. She's a little slow.

"Yes!" she shouted and began jumping up and down. "Aleena." I wispered and she stopped. The Cullen's looked at her in wonder. "I just _love _him soooo much. You know?" I had to laugh at this. We knew she meant a different kind of love...I hope. Then Edward did something nobody excpected. Nobody. Not. Even. Me.

Edward or 'Ethan' went over to the stage and picked up Devan's cigarettes. I gave him the 'deer in the healdlights' eyes and he smiled. Bella looked like she would kill him if she could. "Lets sing!" I said before he could get one out. I knew he couldn't talk or they all would know who he was so everyone else agreed and honestly he didn't have a choice in it. I told them the song and went to the mic.

I sang endlessly every song I knew until I was begining to loose my voice. Edward smiled and I smirked. _Sorry Edward your making me really mad._ I warned him and jumped from the stage. "Okay you guys it's time to talk about Edward's problem. I've been trying not to bring it up but honestly it's digusting me." Emmett's eyebrows raised. "What is his problem?" of course Emmett will love this one. "I keep walking _in on him_." they knew what I was talking about. Emmett burst out laughing and Bella blushed and Emmett came over to me and hugged me a little too tightly. "Thank you Anna!" they both said at the same. I chuckled and Edward/Ethan had his fave in his hands. "Whats wrong Ethan?" I asked. "I'm Edward!" he screamed. All of us that knew acted surprised and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all went over to touch his hair.

"What'd you do?" Rosalie wispered in horror. I smiled. "I think I did a really good job actually." Alice said and Aleena nodded. Then they all froze, and looked towards the door. "What?" I asked. Aleena pointed. "Jacob Black!" she screamed and ran out of my site. I turned around to see what the big deal was. And then I saw them. Yes them.

Jacob was holding hands with Mara Sanders. My enemy. My mortal enemy. I wonder if she did this on purpose. A suddenly fely stabs all over my body. Jasper sayed 'ouch' I made a vampire say ouch. "Sorry Jasper." I wispered. Jacob got to us with Aleena by his side and I held back the tears. "Hey Anna." he smiled. No he smirked. I hate him. I am keeping away from him for his own good. I kept reminding myself. But it is so hard. I love him so much. "Oh Anna! I didn't know you knew Jake, Anna." I rolled my eyes. "I can see how you woudn't notice." I think Jake noticed the tenseness in the air.

He went into his pocket and got out a little velvet box. "I got you something for your birthday." he said happily and gave me the little blue velvet box. I opened it and it was a necklace. There was a locket and it said Anna on it and something in Italian. I swallowed over the lump in my throat. I have to do this. I repeated in my head. I nodded. "Thanks." I said and put it in my jeans pocket. "Well aren't you going to wear it?" he asked hurt. "No." I said being blunt about it. He nodded his head. "Please?" he asked. "No." I said for a final time. "Then why don't you just throw it out then." I smiled and nodded. "Good idea Fido." I said and took it out of my pocket. "But boy do I have a better one." I said and grimaced at him.

I handed the necklace to Edward. _Break it._ I said and he shook his head. _Do it please._ I asked and he sighed. He took it into his hands and all you heard was a snap. He put the dusty remains in my hand and I shook them off. Jacob looked like he was going to cry. Not composed at all. It hurt me deeply. I just wanted to say. _"Love me Jacob. I love you please forgive me and never leave me again!"_ But that wouldn't help anything. "Jakey. We should go." Mara said and smiled and winked at me. She didn't that ugly dirty-"Just go Mara. You know I don't like you." she stopped smiling. "Don't worry Mara, he does that to everyone. He must really _loathe_ you." I used his famous word.

"God Anna. I love you! Can't you just see that? We started fighting over one little thing. One slip. I _love_ you. What do you want me to do to show you that? I gave you a six hundred dollar necklace and you broke it. I try to tell you I love you and you shut me out." he was screaming. Everyone left. Even Mara after Jacob pretty much kicked her out. I can't hide this anymore. I cried. "I love you Jake. So much. I just...I don't want you to get hurt." his eyebrows met. "What do you mean 'hurt'?", I sat down next to the stage in a green lawn chair. "Ben, he has shunned away everyone I love. And he knows I love you. He is going to hurt you...and I can't live with that." I wasn't going to tell him that I had already tried to commit suicide. "I can take him." Jake said. I shook my head and smiled. "No...no you can't. His friends..they have a what do people call it...? A gang? I don't even know. But worse than a 'gang'. " Jake paced for a second. I guess he's given up on the 'I can take him' thing.

"I love you. And I will do anything to keep you. I'm not going to hide my feelings under a thin facade anymore. I don't care about 'Ben' and his 'gang'. " he said this words with air quotes. It made me smiled. "Come here." I said and he came to sit beside me. As soon as he sat I kissed him. I bit my tounge. I laughed and so did he. "I missed kissing you." he said and moved a stray peice of hair from my face. "I missed everything about you. Your voice, your face, your fictionality." he chuckled. He leaned in to kiss me again. Our lips almost met when- "Anna. I'm back." Ben was at the garage door with twenty other people who I could all name. But who really wants to hear it?

Jacob got up and went over to him with the most angery face I've ever seen him wear...


	12. Chapter 12:Friction

I watched as Liam stepped forward towards me Jacob tried to stop him. Note I said tried. Liam did something...I didn't know what until Liam came towards me again. I saw the knife...dripping with blood. Jacob's blood. But he'll heal right?

Once Liam reached me he put the knife away and I got up off the chair and went towards the back door. "Oh no you don't." and I fell. Well in all actuality he tripped me. My head hit the concrete hard. I touched my head and it was warm with liquid. I brought my hand back to my eyes to see what wasn't surprising. Blood. I struggled to get up, and then I looked over towards Jacob. He was laying on the ground. Unmoving. They were all taking stabs at him. I mean that literally. Then the adreneline kicked in. I got up and ran full sprint towards the door. _'Halfway there'_ I told myself. And I heard Liam coming up behind me.

I was at the door when my head was banged against the door. The pain...worse than ten thousand headached all happening at once. I sank to the floor and the last thing I saw was Edward, in his normal hair color, and the rest of the Cullen's entering the garage. _'I love you Jacob.'_ was the last thing I thought before a veil of black was pulled over my eyes.

_**3 Days Later...**_

I kept feeling this stinging in my head. And the annoying part was that it won't go away. And I couldn't move. I tried to move my fingers, my toes, to simply open my eyes...but I can't. I don't know why. I don't even remember how I got here. But I do remember Jacob. How can I forget Jacob? My love, my eternal happiness? I can't. And I won't. Jacob kept talking to me and I wished I couls speak back to him. To tell him I am okay. That I'm alive and I care. But I can't speak. I'm mute.

Here he comes again, I hear his footsteps. "Anna. Can you hear me? Please wake up. I need you. I can't live without you." I felt something warm on my arm. A tear. I must look like I'm in a coffin or something. I struggled to open my eyes. They fluttered. I felt them. It felt as if someone was holding my eyelids shut. "Anna?", "Jake." I mumbled. Yes! I spoke. Finally! My eyes opened and honestly I was afraid to blink in fright that I couldn't open my eyes again. They burnt. Like someone was pouring straight vinegar into my eyes. I had to blink. I did and it burnt even worse.

"Oh Anna, your eyes are red. Do they hurt? Are you in pain?" I nodded. "Yes. They burn." I wispered. It felt to cool to talk. I began to cry. I don't ever want to have that kind of immobility again! That was terrible. I couldn't move, speak, and I was afraid I as going to forget how to breathe after a while. My crying made my eyes burn worse for a few seconds and then the burning stopped altogether. "Anna, honey whats wrong?" He sat on the white hospital bed and cradled me in his arms. "I- I couldn't m-move. I-It was terifying. I-I couldn't s-speak....I heard you. Always." he stopped comforting me for a minute. "So you heard everything I said to you? And you knew what was going on?"

"Well I didn't know how I got here. In a hospital. How did I get here?" Jacob looked at me face to face. "You don't remember Ben? What happened? His 'gang'." he made the air quotes again which made me smile. "No." I sighed. "Well I'm not going to worry you then." his words troubled me. I do remember Ben. And his 'gang', I just don't know what happened with them to get me here. But obviously something must have happened. "Are the Cullen's and Aleena and Devan okay?" Jacob smiled. "Their fine. Aleena passed out, Devan went to try and wake her up and Edward lectured me. A strange three days all in all." _**(Darn it I should of had that line in All in All but I couldn't find anything else to fit in there!)**_

"Yeah. Can I go home?" Just then an old man with white hair and a white beard came into the room. He was short, well shorter than Jake, and looked to be about sixty or so. "Anna. You took quite a beating. Do you remember anything?" , "No, I don't." he humphed. And then looked back at me. "It seems you were knocked unconsious. By what, we are not sure. You friend here was beat pretty badly too. But he healed _very quickly. _ I suppose he doesn't remember anything either?" Jacob shook his head though I knew he was lying. "Alright then. Anna, Jacob, you may both go home now. It seems you have quite a crowd waiting for you out there." he smiled warmly and left the room.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing one of those hideous gowns. A white and blue one. "Where are the clothes I came in?" I asked. Jacob pointed to the bloody mess in the corner. "Oh. Do you have a phone on you?" he shook his head. "Nah, Alice brought you clothes. What else did you excpect?" yeah, Alice would do that. Jacob pointed to the bag by the t.v. I walke over there and opened it. In the bag sat my jeans and a black shirt. I picked it up and it unfolded. It read 'Alice' and it had a picture of Ashly Greene whom I think looks like Alice perfectly. I smiled and went into the bathroom to get changed. After I was changed I went back to an awaiting Jacob. My Jacob.

He grabbed my hand and we walked like that out into the waiting room. I saw Edward first. He wasn't hard to spot. He was pacing. "Anna!" He half screamed and ran towards me. He hugged me almost too tightly until Bella pretty much pulled him off of me to hug me herself. "Oh Anna! I thought you were dead." she wispered into my hair. Once I was released from all of the chockeholds, I thought quickly about something. "Where's Ben? Liam?" Edward sighed. "They ran away. Fast. I don't know how. We lost their sent and couldn't find them. Oh and I like your shirt." Edward said and I smiled. I _almost_ blushed but he isn't getting that out of me.

"Thanks. Alice of course." Edward chuckled and Bella did also. I looked at Jacob, to see why he was so quiet. He just smiled at me. I could see stained hurt in his eyes. But why? I am fine. He is fine. Everyone's alive and well. And we are together again. Thats all that I could ever ask for. "Bella and I have to leave today. To go back to Forks I mean. School is tomarrow." _But I don't want you to leave._ I admitted. I didn't say Bella. She could leave. "I'm sorry. We'll come visit soon. I promise." I nodded and they hugged me one more time. We all walked out of the hospital together. Bella, Edward, and I all talked. Then we went our separate ways. Bella and Edward went into the volvo and Jacob and I into the rabbit.

"Jacob whats wrong?" I asked him when we got into the car. "I thought you were dead Anna. I couldn't protect you. I was weak. Defensless. What if you would've died? It would have been my fault." he began driving, his jaw was tense and he was shaking every couple seconds. "But I am alive. We both are. Isn't that what matters?" he shook his head. "No, well somewhat. What if this happens again? I won't be able to save you. To help you. And it kills me..." I placed my hand on his arm. "Don't. Your not going to blame this on yourself. If it's anyones fault it's mine. Now lets leave it at that. And don't bring it up again. I just want to spend time with you. Okay?" he nodded and kissed me hand. "Okay.". The rest of the ride home was silent. Peaceful silence. Though I will admit I wasn't sure if he was going to pull a New Moon Edward on me.

Jacob opened my door and helped me out. We went inside the house and I immediatly got the urge to watch a movie. Since I want to be a film director those happen often to me. I ran to the dvd player and put in the first Lord Of the Rings. My altime favorite movie. Jacob watched me in wonder when I pulled the afghan off the top of the long couch and pulled it over myself. I laid down and began watching the best movie ever made. "What are you doing?" I looked at him in mock anger. "I am watching Frodo learn about the ring. Now shh." I said and he chuckled. The blanket was removed from me and was replaced with Jacob. Who was ten times hotter than that blanket. In every way.

We watched the movie until Jacob got bored and began kissing my hair and anywhere else he could reach. "It's hard to watch Sam and Frodo when your kissing me." , "Thats the plan." I sighed and brought his lips to mine. _Nirvana._ "I love you Anna." He said and I replied with, "I love you more." he chuckled and laid down on top of me. Though none of his weight was on me I felt his body heat. We kissed until The movie was over. Yes we kissed for three hours. Or longer. Then his hands began to wander. One was placed on the small of my back and the other was on my head pulling me closer. His knee was inbetweeen my legs and I was in desperate need of friction....

_**xoxoxo**_

_**So...what do you think? Do you think I should do a lemon? I have never done one but I have gotten requests. But I'm sure you all know how it works! I need your reviews! Lemon or no lemon?**_


	13. Chapter 13: A Very Strong Emotion

I sat up and he kept kissing me. Good, at least he doesn't think I _don't_ want him. Because I do. Just not on my couch to the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. I heard the opening of the door. "Anna?" Dad. My father hadn't come home since I was thirteen. Two years he has been gone. And now he comes back when I am making out with my boyfriend. I can tell that this is going to be a great day.

"Dad?" I got Jacob off of my and stood up. Jake stood up to. "Who are you?" he pointed to Jacob. "This is Jacob. Why are you here?" I asked. "I heard you were in the hospital. What happened?" I had to laugh at this. "Why do you care? I mean you left us when I was thirteen. And now all of the sudden you care? Thats hard to believe." the a women with long blonde hair and blue eyes came into my house and stood next to my father. This must be his fiancee my mother was cursing about. "Thomas, lets go." she said to him and I rolled my eyes. "Yes Thomas go." I said and he looked hurt. "Jamie please go to the car. I'll be there." Soon, I hope.

Jacob looked utterly confused. The blonde left and her high heels clicked the hardwood floor as she left. "Anna, I left your mother. Not you. I love you and I always have and always will. I have always wanted to see you. Your mother said it would be best not to. But I'm here now.", "And now you can leave. I don't need this. I've got on just fabulous without you. Go and spend your time with blondie." Okay I will admit it I kind of stole Jacob's word but it was nessecary. My father looked out the door for a second and then turned his eyes back to me. "Anna, I love you. I'm your father. Call me when you want to talk." he pulled a business card out of his pocket and set it on the little table with the phone on it next to the stairs.

With that he left. "That was your father?" Jacob asked. "Yeah, I don't want to talk about it." he nodded and tried to kiss me again. I moved out of his reach. "Jake it's eight o'clock. I have school in the morning. Don't you?" , "Yeah but I have to drive three hours. I probably won't go to school anyways." he was still hoping for something to _happen._ If you know what I mean. I smiled. "I am not going to have a high school drop out for a boyfriend. It just isn't going to happen. How about this? I call you tomarrow. Sound good? Because you _are_ going to school. And I don't have a choice." he frowned and walked towards me.

He kissed me for a second and then looked into my eyes. "Okay. I'll go to school but you better call me. Or I am coming right back." I nodded and he got his coat out of the closet and pecked me on the cheek. "Love you." he said while walking out the door. "Love you too." and he was gone.

I walked upstairs and into my room. It was eight. Mom will be home in an hour or two. She works at the hospital about a half an hour from here. We live at the city line. Might as well go to bed. The sooner I go to sleep the sooner I'll see Jake. I went to my computer and turned on Debussy's Clair de lune and fell into a deep sleep.

"Honey, wake up! Your going to be late." my mom was shaking me. "Wha?" I asked half asleep. "You have three minutes to get up or I call in Devan." Devan comes over in the morning to pick me up. He usually does something along the lines of jumping on me to wake me up. "Okay." I wispered and strectched. Clair de Lune was on it's probably hundreth play and it only made me more tired. Mom left the room and I heard her shuffle down the stairs. She was still in her scrubs. Must have been a late night. Glad I didn't stay up and wait for her.

I turned off the music and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue Hollister sweater. My hair had a little wave in it. Good enough. I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my black back that read '_I dream about being with you forever'_ and headed out to Devan's car. He has a black mustang thats pretty worn and I just hopped into the front seat. He already ad music blaring. It was I Heard It's the Softest Thing Ever by A Day to Remember. I laid my head on the car door and I heard him turn the music down. "So...how are you? About the Ben thing?" , "Fine." I wispered and looked at him for the first time today. He had his black hair to one side of his face and his two peircings were in. Only for school does he want to look like an emo kid. I don't even know why.

He was wearing his black My Chem T-shirt that Aleena got him and an Atreyu wirst band. I heard he song change to Here's to The Past as soon as we entered the High School parking lot. Yay! School. We pulled in next to Aleena's blue Pontiac as usual and I spotted my two friends by the enterance. Waiting for me as usual. I walked to them while Aleena and Devan made out.

"Hola Anna. Ha that almost ryhmed." , I rolled my eyes. "Not even close." I said and he smiled. Yes he. My two best friends were boys. Don't get me wrong I have friends that are girls when the guys understand me better. The one that thought he could ryhme is Alex. He is a geek. Well to me anyways. He owns every game system and game out there and he has the glasses. His hair is a dark brown and he is skinny. Today he is wearing a brown T-Shirt that had a game advertisement on it, no surprise and jeans. The other one who barely talks is Damien. He is the stereotype of all goth kids. His hair was jet black and about two inches past his chin. He had only one peircing like the one Devan has and it's on his lip. He was wearning a Bullet For my Valentine sweater and a pair of dark jeans. His shoes are black vans and he only talks to me and Alex. I think...

"So hows my favorite emo kid?" I asked him ruffling his hair. He smiled. "Just great." he said and I smiled. We went into our homeroom room 822 and Alex went to his room across the hall. The room was blaring with chatter and we sat in the back. I got out my sharpie and grabbed Damien's hand and started drawing on it like I always do. "What are you doing?" he chuckled. I held back a smile. "Drawing a smiley face." I showed it to him and he rolled his eyes. "Her name is Cindy. Treat her nicely." , "Her?" he asked. "Yeah. Her." he laughed and the bell rang. We had the excact same schedule so we walked hand in hand to first period science. Yes hand in hand. Eveyrone knows we aren't dating so it's no big deal to us anyways. I've know him since I was three and everyone knows that.

The rest of the school day went on like that. Damien and I walking hand in hand to each class and Alex picking on me about my Twilight obsession. He does it so much it doesn't bother me anymore. When the last bell rang we all walked outside. Damien's hand met mine and we all walked outside. Devan and Aleena met us as the door and Devan took out his cigarettes. So did Damien. We all sat there on the curb talking. That is until I got bored and removed Damien's hand from my own and got the sharpie out of my bag again. Damien sighed and took out another cigarette. I doesn't bother me that it smokes, but I wish he wouldn't. I don't need my best friend dying.

This time I drew a flower and Damien examined it. "Are you trying to make me a girl?" he asked. "Maybe..." he laughed and we all walked to Devan's car to listen to music. Honestly we have nothing else to do. My mother doesn't get home until ten or so. Thats why I hang out with Devan, Alex, Aleena, and Damien. I ran to Devan's car and turned on The Crimson and they all laughed. I kind of am obsessed....

We sat on the road behind Devan's car and I played with Damien's fingers. Then I watched as a red car came into the long driveway of our school. I didn't know who it was so I let it go. We talked about our math homework when I remembered I left my bag across the lot. Damien offered to go get it with me. His hand met mine again and we returned with the bag. I looked over towards the setting sun and Damien pulled out another one. "Are you really that addicted?" I asked. He smiled and smoked it reguardless of what I said. "Anna." Devan called to me worried. Damien and I were still walking across the lot towards Devan and them. "Yeah?" he pointed towards the car. And to who was getting out of it. Jacob. I instantly took my hand out of Damien's and he scrunched his eyebrows. Devan came over to explain Jacob to him and then I saw Jacob's face. He was angry.

I walked towards him and he reached me in an instant. "You didn't call. I wasn't lying." he said and I smiled sheepishly. Then I noticed his eyes wandered past me and to Damien. "Who's he?" Jacob asked. "Come with me." I held his hand and led him to Devan's car where they were all now standing. "This is Alex, the geek. You know Devan and Aleena. And this is Devan, my emo kid." Devan smiled and I smiled back. Jacob looked angry still. "Sorry I didn't call. Really I just got caught up.", "Yeah." he said and I could tell his anger was not going to subside.

We talked with Devan, Aleena, Damien, and Alex for a while. Well I talked with them for a while with Jacob by my side, before Jacob said we probably should head home. Once we were both in the rabbit I began talking. I felt the car lurch forward. "Jake? Are you mad at me?" he smiled and looked at me. "No, I just enjoy scaring your friends." he admitted and I almost thought about hitting him. Untile I remembered what happened when I did that last time. "Your great Jake. Really." I said and stared out the window. Now they are all going to think I have a mass murderer for a boyfriend. Devan escpiacally. He looked like he was going to run away full sprint.

I felt Jacob hand on mine. "Don't be mad at me please." I was about to yell at him and then I looked into his eyes. They were apoligetic and needing. "Fine. I'm not." I sighed and he smiled wide. Then he handed something small and breakable to me. It was my cellphone. "I found this in my car last night. Must have fell out of your pocket." he was holding back laughter. But about what? I took my phone and turned it on. The light illuminated the dark car. Oh now I know why. I have Robert Pattinson as my background. He is in Edward costume. "Well I'll be honest. I love Rob Pattinson. And it's not like I'm going to be putting Taylor Lautner on here." I said and he looked confused. "Who is Taylor Lautner." Oh this is going to be fun. "He is the kid who plays you in the Twilight movie. He's really ugly."Jacob's eyes widened in shock. "Theres a movie?" I nodded. "Yup." he smiled. "Who have to go see that." , "Sure." I agreed and began sifting through my pictures on my phone.

Then I came across one that made my heart skip a beat. It was of Ben and I at the football game a few years back. I had my brown hair and he had his brown short hair. We were kissing and Aleena took a picture I remember that night....

_Football Game..._

_"It will be fine. It better be I have alot of money on this game." Ben said well talking to Devan. His gave my hand a gentle sqeeze as we entered the high school football field. Ben led us to the top of the bleachers and Aleena sat next to me and Devan next to Ben. I wonder why Aleena and Devan don't date. Their perfect for eachother. Ben put my hair behind my ear and brought my eyes to meet his. I love him so much. His eyes were full of love and care. "I love you." he wispered into my ear before he kissed me. The kiss was short and I'm sure the best kiss I will ever have in my entire life. "I love you too."I said and he smiled. I love his smile. He kissed me again but with more passion. "Cheese." Aleena said and we both looked at her. She had my phone. "You didn't." I said. "I did." she laughed and Ben held me back from killing her..._

I wonder if I ever did love Ben. To be honest I still kind of do. I miss the non-violent side of him. The side at the football game. I want the old Ben back....

"We're here." Jacob's voice brought me back to reality. I nodded and my door was being opened for me. He kissed me on the cheek and we walked into the lit house. Why are all the lights on? I took my shoes off and so did Jake and I strolled on to the living room. "Anna?" There I found Edward pacing across the room. Bella was nowhere to be found. "Edward?" , "I need to speak to you." he said his voice soft velvet. Jacob stepped in behind me. "What are you doing here?" , "I could ask you the same thing." Edward replied and Jake went to step towards Edward but I held him back. "You guys just stop it. What do you need Edward?" Edward came forward towards me, and his eyes showed me what he wanted to tell me.

His golden eyes were stained with a very strong emotion. _Love._

_**xoxo**_

_**I think you know what to do now!  
REVIEW**_

_**  
And remember gives me ideas! I need em. And if I use your idea you will get credit I promise.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Done

I could see right through him. In his eyes were not only love, and care. But pain, hurt. And Jacob could see it too. I knew that when he just sat down serenly on the recliner in the corner. It rocked back and forth. "Edward, what do you need?" I asked. "Bella..she's left me Anna." if he could cey I'm sure he would. "What?Why?" No, thats impossible. Bella wouldn't leave Edward. Not on her own accord. "For Jacob." he growled and I saw the man that Jacob saw in Breaking Dawn. The burning man. The pain in his features...in his voice caused me pain also. And then I realized what he had actually just said. Bella, Edward soul mate, left him for my soul mate. Now this is gettting stupid.

"Alright, you know what your going to do Edward? You are going to go back to Bella, wherever she is because I know you are able to find her, and apoligize for whatever you did. Beg, sob, do whatever you have to. Because I am _not_ going to ruin this book anymore than it already is. Got it?" he shook his head. This vampire is going to die. "It's not that easy. Don't you think I would have tried already?" True. Of course he would of tried already. He's Edward. Edward smiled. I was too mad to really agknowlege him.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Jacob stood up. We looked at him dumbfounded. He looked frightened. "Why?" I asked. "Well she wants me. Wouldn't it make more sense for me to go and talk to her?" Okay he has a point. That would make sense. But what if Jacob falls in love with eblla again. And he leaves me....I can't live through that. I could see that Edward had the same idea. "No I don't think thats a good idea." Edward said and it was obvious why. Well obvious to me. "Yeah Jake. Not a good idea." He was confused now. The confusion was stained on his face. " Why? Whats so wrong about that idea?" I can't tell him why. "Jake it's-well you know. What if you...die?" I scrunched my eyebrows. Edward did too. They were both looking at me like I am a freak.

I swallowed over the lump in my throat. Jacob smiled. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Yout not afraid that I will leave you right?" he wispered to me. "No, of cou- yeah." I sighed. He looked at me in the eyes. "I love _you._" he said. And I could see he wasn't lying. "But Jake you guys have a past....I don't know." , "You don't trust me?" he asked. "I do. I don't know why I'm acting like this." I admitted. And he kissed me. This kiss was passionate and full of love. Because he loves me. Edward fake coughed of course, because vampires don't need to cough, and I pulled away from him.

"Okay...go get Bella." I said and Jacob smiled. "Alrighty. I'm leaving now. Edward you coming?" Edward nodded and Jacob grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and gave me one last smile. I smiled back and they both walked out the door. I went to my phone and dialed Damien's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hello?" he was speaking in a monotone. "Damien!" I screeched. I could almost see him covering his ears. "Anna? Do you have to scream?" he asked chuckling. "Uh yeah. Come see me." I said and he sighed. "Your kidding right? It's like seven." , "Dead serious. Now." , "Alright. Chill. I'll be over in ten." then he hung up. Well at least I have something to do well Jacob's gone.

I put my A Day To Remember cd in to dvd player and pushed play. I turned it up until the house was shaking. I only do this when people aren't here. I watched the front door open and Damien walked in. "Hola." he said and I smiled. "Heya." he came over to me and hugged me. He was wearing the same thing he wore in school. "Where's that tall dude thats really scary and I am sure wants to kill me." Damien asked. He must be talking about Jacob. "He left." was my simple answer. Damien nodded and I nodded too.

For the next two hours we just danced and talked about random things like grass, trees, and paper. I heard the phone ring and I ran to the kitchen to get it. I got it on the third ring. "Heeello?" I said. "Anna?" Jacob. "Yup. What do you want?" I asked. "Why is the music so loud?" he asked me. "Well because I turned it up a 'course." I pointed out the obvious. "Anyways...Bella, Edward, and I are right down the street. Can you get Bella some blankets and stuff. She wants to spend the night." , "Why should I? She wants you." whats getting into me. "Because she is your cousin. And you love her." Iheard MCR's Kill All Your Friends come on. Damien and his My Chemical Romance. "Well I don't lover her anymore because she loves you." I wondered for a second if that made any sense. I heard Jake sigh. "Please, Anna. Wait nevermind. I will. We are already here." I hung up on him and went to the fridge. I heard them walking in the door so I took one of the Bud Lights from the bottom of the crisper and opened it. I took a sip and placed it on the counter.

Damien came through the archway into the kitchen and started drinking it. "Oh okay Damien you can have some." I said sarcastically and he smiled and put it down. I chugged the rest of it and put it back on the counter before Jake could see. I went into the living room and Damien followed. Bella was laying on the couch asleep. Jake was talking to Edward by the door. I rolled my eyes. They had turned my music off. Now I feel like a ten year old.

Damien and I sat down at the dining room table and ironically, there was a purple sharpie sitting on the endstand next to the table. I picked it up and started drawing on his arm like it was nothing. He pulled out his awsome phone that I want and began texting. I could tell because I could hear it. All I could hear a repeated clicks. "Who ya texting?" I asked. "Alex." of course. "Mmhm." I saw him looking at me now. "What are you drawing now?", "Your name." I replied. I was actually having some fun. I was drawing his name on his arms thousands of times. Then a song began playing from his phone. Writing On The Walls by Underoath. "Do you like this song?" he asked me. "Sure." I was too entertained with my drawing. "Good, cuz whenever you call me thats what I'm going to hear." , "Then why would I care?" I asked smiling. "Well if your next to me and you call me..." , I laughed. "I'll make sure to do that more often." I said and he smiled.

I drew for a while and then there was a scorching hot hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Why would I excpect anyone else? It was Jake. "Anna." , "Yup. Thats my name alright." I said and I heard his deep sigh. "Whats wrong? You seem different." he said sitting beside me. Damien was still texting. I pulled out my phone and hid it form Jake. I texted to Damien. '_Whats WRONG? Is he serious!'_ Damien smiled. "Nothing. I'm fine." I said and he got up and walked away. "Real persistant." I mumbled. I walked to the kitchen and got another 'drink'. I brought it into the dining room with Damien and I and spotted Jacob and Bella talking in the living room. "Yup, just keep talking Jake." I said to myself and took a huge sip of the beer. Damien was holding back a smile. "I'm becoming a bad influence." he said chuckling. "Ya think?" I asked and we both laughed.

I finished that beer....and the following four. I was heading on my secenth and Jake was still oblivous. Damien left because his parents were getting home soon, and Jake and Bella were sitting in the living room on the couch laughing every sixteen seconds. I took my drink and went into the living room. Since they weren't watching t.v I sat down in the chair, pulled my knees to my chest, put my drink in one hand and the remote in the other and changed the chanel. I probably surfed through the chanels five times before I just turned it off. I was going to take another sip of my drink but it was taken from me.

I looked up. Kind of dizzy. "What are you doing?" I asked. Struggling to keep my words from not slurring together. "I'm taking this from you. What are you doing with it anyways?" Jacob asked. "Well I _was_ drinking it...." I told him. "I don't want to see you with this again. " he said. I suddenly got a flashback of what my father said to me when I was ten....I'm fifteen. I think. "Okay dad." I mumbled and he ignored me. Jacob went into the kitchen to dispose of my drink and Bella came to sit beside me. "Hey Anna.", "Heya." , "So...you heard I left Edward?" , "Yeah for my boyfriend." I said and I felt the rage boiling under my skin. "Mmm yeah. Well anyways, I just wanted to tell you he won't be your boyfriend for long. Turns out he lied to you about the imprinting thing. He imprinted on me the first time we met." I'm drunk. I didn't hear her right. I musn't of. No. Thats not true.

I did what my instincts told me to. I turned to her, smiled and punched her in the face. I have some weird instincts. But they haven't done me any wrong yet. Bella got up from the floor and looked at me. She began crying as soon as Jake came in. I rolled my eyes and turned on the t.v. "Bella! Whats wrong?" Jake knelt down beside her. "A-Anna pu-punched me." she said 'fake crying'. I thought she wasn't a good actor? "Anna?" I looked at him. "Hm?" I said. "Did you hit Bella?" , "Yes daddy. I did. Am I grounded?" I asked. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Stop it Anna." he said picking Bella up and taking her to the couch. I am sooo done with this.

"Stop what? You stop it. Stop pretending that you _imprinted _on me. Stop acting like you actually _care_ if I drink. God Jacob. Just stop acting like you love me." I said and turned towards the t.v again. I kne whe was in shock. "What do you mean? I didn't pretend to imprint on you. And I do care that you drink. And I do love you. Why would you think otherwise?" , "I don't want to do this anymore." I wispered and held back the tears. I walked up the stairs and sunk down at the top one.

How did I get to this? To loving a fictional character? To being in all of this drama...I don't want to do this anymore...I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Ben's number. "Hello." his voice made me want to run, hide, and die. Perfect. "Ben. It's me Anna." he gasped. "Anna?" I told him why I was calling and he agreed to pick me up.

I ran downstairs grabbed my coat and Ben's too familiar car pulled up onto the curb. Jake looked at me alarmed. I'll miss him. "Where are you going?" he asked and got up. I shook my head and tears fell from my eyes. "Away." I said my voice breaking. I ran outside and I felt Jacob following me. "Anna. Please stop." more tears fell. I jumped into his car and locked the door. "Drive." I said and he stomped on the pedal. The car jolted forward and I heard Jake's pleas. Ben's arm snaked around me and I snuggled into him. "I knew you'd come back." he said and kissed the top of my head. I only hope I go back...


	15. Chapter 15: RIP

When we got to Ben's house he opened my door and held my hand as we went in. He turned on the lights as it was just as I remembered. The first room in the tiny house was the kitchen. It had blue cupboards that were worn and a wooden table in the middle. Next to the kitchen is the living room. And if you go past the living room you will find a bathroom and one bedroom. He arm snaked around my waist and he turned my eyes took look into his. His blue eyes were peircing. His smile was warm. "Do you like it? Still...?" I nodded. "Just like before. I love it." I said and he carried me over to the couch.

I was placed on the couch and he was hovering me. "I love you Anna." he said stroking my face softly. "I love you too." I said and smiled. He leaned down to kiss me and that kiss turned into much more.....

_**I think you know what happened there. If you don't...use your imagination.**_

I woke up to my rightone Lollipop by Framing Hanley. Jacob. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked groggily. I removed Ben from on top of me and walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Anna. Please come home. Your mother is worried sick.", "But you don't care right?" I asked getting a glass of water. "Thats not what I meant. I do care. But you don't care what I think obviously." He was so wrong. "Nope I don't. And I am coming home today. I just had some _business_ to take care of with Ben." I heard Jacob growl. "You didn't." I knew what he was talking about. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he growled again.

A hand was on my waist. Ben kissed my head. "Hey babe." he said and I chuckled. "Hey." I said to him and turned around to face him. He had morning hair. I flattened it with my hand. "Anna? What did he call you?" Jake asked me. I smiled in satisfaction. "He called me Babe Jake, I have to go now. Ya know get dressed and all." he growled one more time and I hung up on him. Ben kissed me and moved his lips to my ear. "You were great last night." he wispered and I blushed. "You weren't to bad yourself." I said and kissed him again. This kiss was passionate. Like the ones I used to have with him. But I can never forget what he did to me.

I pulled away. "I have to go back to my house today. Get clothes and stuff." I said. He smiled. He sure is changing. "Okay, thats fine. Lets get you dressed first. I don't think you want to leave the house in nothing but underwear and my shirt right?" I smiled. "I wouldn't mind. But we might get arrested. You know for indescent exposure." he shook his head. "There is nothing indecent about you." I chuckled and blushed and went into the bedroom. Ben dressed me and we got to my house in fifteen minutes. Jake's car isn't here. Good. I don't need him right now. Everything's going well for me.

Ben opened my door and when I stepped out of the car he weaved his hand around my waist and into my hand. My mother opened the door before I got there. She was supposed to be gone hours ago. "Why aren't you in school young lady?" she asked. "I was at Ben's. We lost track of time." she humphed. "Thats not what your friend Jacob told me. Or Bella. They said....something....different. That we will also be talking about." Jacob. My mind was seething his name.

The snitch. I barged into the house and there I saw Jacob standing in the middle of the living room and Bella was sitting on the couch out of his sight. I thought they were 'in love'? "Anna, I had to. I care about you. You know that." Then Ben was at my side. Jacob's anger wasn't being hidden. He was shaking. "Leave." he said to Ben. "This is my house Jacob. You leave!" I told him. "Annabella Swan! You leave! I can't handle your...looseness anymore. I can't belive your my child." she muttered the last part as she went into the kitchen. Yes my mother said this. "Whatever. Goodbye Jacob. Have a nice time with your _real_ imprint. He looked confused about the last part. He turned to Bella. I took Ben's hand and I grabbed the business card by the stairs. He didn't notice. Then we left.

Ben and I drove...and drove. Until I finally got susupicious of where we were going. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled. "You know. This plan worked out perfectly. I mean you completely did all of the work for me. It's kind of nice. Now the easy part is left to me." What's he talking about? "What to you mean?" , he turned to look at me. "You didn't really think I'd let you get away with trying to kill me right?" he chuckled. Revenge. Thats what he is looking for. And I really thought he loved me. "So..you don't love me? You are just going to kill me? Is that it?" I figure that now's the perfect time to be blunt about things.

"No. No, I will never kill you. And I do love you. I never said I was going to hurt _you _now did I?" So he is going to hurt someone else...but who? "That little friend of yours. Jacob? Yeah him. He's been annoying me lately." Jacob. "Please don't hurt him Ben." I pleaded. He smiled. He is having fun with this. "I can't promise you anything." he said turning down dark and twisting road. It was a dirt road. I felt fear pooling in my stomach. Jacob. Please help me. I begged. Though I knew he could not hear me. And it's not like I could say it out loud. Maybe I can.

I tried not to cry or smile while I did this. I got out my phone and sent Jake a message. A message I hope he cherishes. And never forgets. Because I love him....and I hope to God he knows that. Ben pulled up next to a shack. It was worn and the roof was dented. Ben opened my door and pulled me out. "Come on Anna. It's almost over for you." A single tear fell onto the green grass. I looked at the yellow horizen in the distance. The last one I will ever get to see.

_**JPOV**_

I was sitting a home plotting how I was going to get Anna back when my cellphone started beeping. I opened it. One new message from Anna. I smiled. I opened it. A song began playing. A I recognized as Stand By Me. Why would she be sending me this? I read the message at the bottom.

_'Jake, I love you so much. I don't think you will ever know how much I love you. And I wish I could show you....but this is the end for me. And I'm sorry I couldn't spend it with you. But maybe we'll see eachother in a better place. Where we can be together without all of this...choas. I'm so sorry. And I love you so much. Goodbye.'_

Ben... he is going to kill her. I can't let this happen. But what if it already has? Anger boiled in my veins but sadness and guilt washed over me in waves. Why did I let her leave? Why didn't I fight for her? But now she's gone...she isn't coming back to me. Not anymore. "She's still alive hurry up." Why does the leech want to help me now? "Because I love her too." he said and motioned for me to get up. I did and we both headed out to fin the girl whom we both loved but in two different ways...

_**APOV**_

All I could think about was Jacob. How mean I was too him. And my mother. How I always was leaving home. No telling here where I would be...when I'd be back. But my thoughts were interupted by Ben's yelling. "Be ready Anna. Becuase you are going to get just what you did to me. And worse..." I struggled to get up from my sitting position but he pushed me back down and my head hit a nail it stung. He kept hitting me, and kicking me, telling me how I deserved what I was being given. Until I finally lost all consiousness....

_**JPOV**_

I prayed for her to be alive. I prayed...but I doubted it. When we got ot the end of the dirt road and saw his car I almost smashed his car and then put him in it and caught it on fire. Then Ben came out of the shack that was a few yards away from the end of the road. I was shaking. I lunged towards him but Edward held me back. "Don't. Go see if Anna is...okay. I'll take care of him." I ran full sprint to the shak.

When I opened the door I saw Anna's mangled and bloody body that lay unconsious on the ground. All of the words made sense now. I repeated them in my head as I tried to keep my love alive...

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

I didn't stand by her. To protect her to love her. I let her go and look what happened. My tears fell and her unbreathing body lay in my arms in the corner of that shack. "Anna, please honey...please wake up." I sobbed. Her eyes opened the tiniest bit. The corners of her pale lips turned up. "Hi." she said and she chuckled. I chuckled also. Still sobbing. "Don't cry." she wispered. "I....love you." she said and reached her hand up to touch my face. She stroked my face before her eyes became blank and her hand slowly dropped. "No! Don't leave me." I sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry Jacob." I heard Edward's voice in the corner. "She's not gone...she can't be." I cried. "I'm sorry" was all that he said.

_**3 Days Later...**_

Time passed slowly...a minute to the world was an eternity to me. And the funeral was even worse. I had to hold back my tears, not like anyone else did. When I saw her body...sitting in the black coffin, I felt helpless. I didn't save her again. Her face was piled with makeup and her lips sewn shut. And to make things better they played the song Stand By Me during her burial. And I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran into the woods and cried.

I couldn't get the conept of what had happened. She is dead. I will never be able to hold her in my arms, or speak soothing words to her. But I will always love her. That will never cease. She may but not my love for her.

"I love you Anna." I said before I phased and ran away from the pain, the death. I ran...

_**APOV**_

I took a deep breathe. I felt the four walls around me. They were soft. But hard all at the same time. I went to speak but I couldn't open my mouth. I tried to scream but all that came out was a squeak. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt hard things around me feet and I tried to lift my head but I hit it on what felt like hardwood. The smell of roses filled my nose. It was calming. But then I remembered something...I'm dead.

_**r.i.p r.i.p r.i.p r.i.p**_

_**Sorry this took me so long to write. But I was crying through the whole thing!  
And no this is not the end. Unless you want it to be? **_

_**But I do have a plan and sorry the end was so weird. It will all make sense though. So REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Just like in my Flashback

_**JPOV**_

I know shes out there. She can't be dead. I don't care if she comes back from the grave, she can't be dead. It just can't be. And I think I ma denying that the love my life is dead not only for the reason that I love her but for my own selfish needs. I couldn't save her...again. But this time the consequences are worse. "Jacob, you need to stop mourning over her." Bella said from the corner of the room. We were sitting in my house. She keeps coming over even though I keep telling her not to. And sure she has been saying some pretty nasty comments about Anna, but this is over the line. And I'm done with it.

"I think you need to leave now Bella." she stood up from the chair and came over to me. "Look I know this is hard. You know your imprint dying...but I'm always here." I am so close to snapping her neck right now. She has know I idea whats it like. She can't even imagine the pain and guilt I am feeling. And not even the emotional bloodsucker could fix it. "Bye Jake." she walked out of the house and slammed the door. And then I had a plan. I'll sit on this couch, and die. Slowly but surely.

_**APOV**_

My eyes had weights on them and lips won't open. But I knew I must be in a coffin. I remember dying. I just don't remember how I got here. Maybe Ben buried me alive....that sick, sadistic man. I tried to scream again but all that came out was a muffled hum. I got my hands away from my eyes and put them on my lips. I pried them open along with my eyes. My mouth was stitched shut and my eyes as well. The pain of taking out stitched that were meant to be there for an eternity was unbearable.

I felt the little bit of blood oozing from my eyes and gushing from my lips. But don't they take the blood out? Well I guess not for me. When I opened my eyes I saw something. Red and black roses adorned the sides and bottom of the coffin. And pictures of me with my mom and my dad. And a note. I picked up the note without sitting up and tried to read it in the dimly lit area. It read

_'I got your message Anna. And I cherished every note played and every letter of the alphabet used to make the note. But I can't believe I didn't save you again....it kills me to know that I killed you. When I found you...mangled and lifeless it was so hard not to just run away and throw myself off of a cliff. Not like that would kill me. Though I deserve much more. I just hope that someday....someday, we will be together again and nobody will be able to separate us. I don't care if it's Heaven or Hell. I just want to be with you. I love you Anna...'_

And at the bottom it was signed Jacob. He thinks he didn't save me. Well he didn't. He did so much more. He loved me while I had nobody to love, he held my hand when Ben tried to pry us apart. He made sure that I was never angered with him and when I was he begged for forgivness. Which he was given every time. I need to get to him. I beagan pushing, clawing and screaming. Maybe someone will hear me. But then again if they do they'll probably call ghost hunters.

_**JPOV**_

"Man come on. You have to get off of this couch someday." , "Not really." I replied. Quil has been trying to get me off of this couch for hours. But he doesn't get that it just isn't going to happen. You need a heart and a brian to live. Right now all I have is a brain. Anna took my heart with her. "Jake, man we need you." I shook my head and forced on a smile. "I've lost me reason for living Quil. You don't understand. I was totally helpless. I couldn't do anything. And now she's gone."I held back the impending tears.

_**APOV**_

I searched my pockets for something I my mother promised to never take away from me. My cellphone. I wonder if you have reception six feet under? I found it and pushed one. Thats Jake's speedial. I bet anything I say is going to freak him out anyways..I hope he doesn't hang up on me.

It ran twice and he answered. "Hello?" he sounded dead and surprised. "Jake! I need you, I'm...in a coffin.", "Bella? Please stop it. I can't do this anymore." he went to hang up I could tell. "Jake! No it's me Anna. Please you have to believe me. I love you." he gasped. "Y-your dead." , "Er, yeah I thought so too. I don't know what happened. But I just pulled stiches out of my lips and my eyes and I'm running out of oxygen so I'm FREAKING OUT!" I screamed. He chuckled. "I'm just happy to hear your voice." he said. I smiled. "Me too. But please come get me.", "Ight I'll be at your grave in five minutes." I chuckled. That only sounded completely insane. "Alirght see you then." He hing up and I lay in bliss until I heard footsteps above me. He began digging. Might as well give him the creeps.

I waited until I heard a knock on my coffin and I layed down motionless just like when I had woken up. Then light was on me. I felt the heat. I hadn't noticed I'd been cold until now. "Anna?" he shook me. I opened my eyes and smiled. "How ya doing?" I asked. He smiled, then he eyes became wide. "What?"I asked. I stood up and hopped out of the coffin. Wait....I just 'hopped' six feet.I shook my head. "Your...your beautiful. Your hair?" I took a peice and looked at it. It was blonde now. What? "Your eyes....are blue." What is he talking about? "Okay now your being crazy." , "I'm not the one who just came out of a coffin hon." I rolled my eyes. "True." I agreed. "Why do you think I've changed that much? Or at all?" he shook his head. "Thats beyond me." I sat down and stared at my little grave.

I felt the sun peak from behind the clouds. Jake gasped. "Oh dear God!" he said. "What?" I asked getting annoyed. "There's a halo above your head." Now I'm dreaming. The sun went away. "It's gone." he said and I stood up. Why had my mom dressed me in a blue dress is beyond me. Though I don't think she excpected me to wake up from my 'death'. That may be it. "I want to see my mother." I said. "I don't think she'll like that. Your supposed to be dead." , "But...I love her. I want to tell her that I'm okay."

Jake shook his head. "You can't." we thought for a few minutes. "I'll be someone else. And extened family or something like that. I just want to see her." he smirked for a seconf thinking. "I don't think- wait thats a good idea. Who do you want to be?" , "I'll be like...uh, a second cousin. My name is Elena. And I'm...how old do I look Jake?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to me. "You want me to answer that question?" he asked smirking and coming towards me. "Er, no. I'll be seventeen." I walked away from him and went to his car. My hair was annoying me so I put it into a pontail. It was pin straight and I remembered something. My eyes. I looked into the car mirror. My eyes aren't blue. They're orange? This is getting agrivating. I took the pair of black sunglasses that were sitting on the drivers seat and put them over my eyes. Just then Jake got in.

"Lets go Elena." he smiled. I grimaced at him. "So whats it like?" he asked driving down the freeway. "It..was painful. Dying...wasn't so bad. But waking up again." I shuddered at the thought. "I was in a coffin for over four days. How would you feel?" he nodded and held my hand in his. I smiled. I love him so much.

_~*~_

_"Life goes on Elena. That is does." a warm hand stroked my face. "I know..I know. But I love you. I don't want you to leave. The war...Edward dont you think thats a little drastic?" he smiled. "I don't think so love. I am doing this for us. You know that." I kissed him and sparks flew_

_~*~_

Edward. "I need to go see Edward. Before anything else. Please Jake." Jacob made a sharp u-turn towards Forks. "Why do you need to see him?" ,"We need to talk."

_~*~_

_"We need to talk." he said to me. "Yes Edward?" We stood up and he stroked my face. "Your eyes are beautiful you know." he seemed lost in my eyes. "Okay Edward. Enough with the compliments. What would you like to speak about?" he held both of my hands in his. "Elena...I-I am going to war. They need me. I want to defend us. For you." I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "No! You can't..I mean-there has to be some other way for you to be involved right?" he shook his head. "I want to do this. And I would like you to be happy with my descison." How could I be mad at him for his happiness? "Okay, I'm happy for you. How long do you have?"_

_~*~  
_

"Anna. Wake up honey." , "Wha?" I opened my eyes. We were outside of the Cullen's house. "We're here." he said. I nodded and stepped out of the car. We went to the door and I pushed his hand away from mine. Carlisle answered the door and greeted us inside. I walked in. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting or standing in the living room. Esme was beside Carlisle. "Nice to meet you....?" , "Elena." I answered and Edward stood up. My throat was swollen.

_~*~_

_"He's gone sick Elena. I'm sorry. You can not see him anymore." I cried and fussed for hours. I even snuck out once. When I got to the hospital all that you could see was sickness and death. And then an angel stoodout amoung them. "Dr. Cullen?" he turned to face me. "Yes?" , "Where is Edward Masen?" he pointed to a room with two cots. I went to the second one where Edward was. He looked at me through hidden eyes. "Elena?" his voice was hoarse. "Yes Edward. It's Elena." I smiled and the tears welled up._

_~*~_

Edward must have seen the flashback too. "Elena?" , "No..no I'm Anna. I said I was Elena." I tried to clarify the misunderstanding. "No, your Elena." he said smiling. "Your hair, your eyes. Your voice. Your not Anna anymore." Bella stood up. "He's right Anna's dead...I made sure of that." Edward turned towards her suddenly feirce. "What?" he hissed. "Well what else was I going to do?" she asked like it was the most simplest thing in the world. "You...killed Anna then?" Jacob asked. "Well no, Ben did most the work. You guys can't actually tell me you weren't going to do the same thing." she laughed. "We weren't actually." Edward said and hid his face in his hands and wispered something to Alice. She nodded and beckoned Bella to go upstairs with her. The rest of the family followed...even Jacob.

Edward stepped closer to me. "You don't.....of course you wouldn't never mind.", "What?" I guess my voice is different. "Nothing...has anything strange been happening to you?" , I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well...I woke from being dead, and I've been having these flashbacks. Of you, and what I'm going to guess is me. He smiled. "What triggers these 'flashbacks'?" , "If I say something that was said when it happened, or when I see something that would remind me of it." he smiled and then he was in front of me. "Tell me if you remember anything." he wispered and kissed me.

_~*~  
_

_He kissed me passionately and removed my dress. I unbuttoned his shirt quickly and with ease. "Edward." he didn't stop kissing me. He kept kissing me. His one hand was on my back and the other was on my head. My two hands were tangled in his hair. "Edward." I mumbled. Though I didn't want to stop I knew we had to. He put more of his weight on me and I moaned. "Yes?" he asked smugly. "We can't. Your father is going to walk in at any second.", "Why would you think that?" he asked. His voice was low and husky almost needing. "Because you didn't go and help today. Or Ms. Greene. He is going to want to speak with you." he ignored me and attacked my mouth again. "I don't care." he slipped in there and in that exact moment Edward Senior walked into the bedroom. Raging and Furious..._

_~*~_

Edward pulled away breathless. It felt as if I was actually there. "Did you see that?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to his car. He pushed me down in the backseat and got in with me. Edward locked the doors and lay above me. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you." he said and waited for my response. I wanted to say 'Well I don't want you freaky creep!' but something in my body made me say otherwise. "Too long." and his lips came at mine just like in the flashback...


	17. Chapter 17:Quil

The one kiss became more than a kiss and then I remembered Jacob. My love. The reason I even wanted to climb six feet out of the ground. My soul mate. "Edward, I can't do this." I wispered pushing him away from me. He groaned and sat up. "I'm sorry. Really. That was out of line. I don't know what came over me. ", "Well me of course." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me and his mouth went wide. "What?" I asked. "Your hair, it's black again." I took a strand and looked at it. Then I smiled. "Good. I don't want to be a blonde." I said and he seemed to smile. Though I knew internally he was frowning maybe crying. He was so close to finding his old love.

We walked back into the house and Alice was standing there with a bag of clothes in her hands. I smiled. "Thanks." I said and she laughed. "I wasn't going to let you walk around in _that_ all day." I smiled and then I looked into the bag. Then I rolled my eyes. Edward showed me where the bathroom was which was very awkward and then I dressed myself. I wore a black tube top and a pair of skinny jeans that were a bit too skinny for my liking but thats all I have.

I walked out to see Jacob standing by the door. He looked shocked. He captured me in his arms and kissed me. I had to break away for air. "You look beautiful. And you hair...?" I smiled. "I know..I mean about the hair thing. I don't know whats going on with it." he nodded and we walked out to the car. As we pulled out of the driveway in silence I spotted splotches of brown grey and black. Quil, Leah, and Sam. "You know Jake. We can go see the pack. Stay here for a while. Maybe see your father...?" he smiled and chuckled. "Okay then. But as far as they know your dead so, what are we going to tell them?", "They're werewolves, the truth of course!" Jacob took my hand in his. "I love you." he told me. "I love you too." I said and kissed him once quickly.

We headed off to what looked like the middle of nowhere and stopped on the side of the road. "One second." Jacob told me and left. A few minutes later I heard a howl and what sounded like hundreds in return. he came back to me while putting his shirt on and jumped into the car. "Want to go to a bonfire tonight?" he asked. "Yeah." I was actually very excited. I mean a world famous bonfire with people who don't know me but I know them. Thats sure to be weird but still. It's pretty awsome. I turned on the radio and it was the begining of the song Runaway by Del Shannon. Sadly I know this song by heart. I mouth along with the words. I felt him staring at me so I blushed of course.

"You know this song?" he asked. "Well yeah who doesn't?" I asked. "It's from the fifties Anna. How do you know it?" I rolled my eyes. "My parents are kinda old if you haven't noticed." I pointed out the obvious. Then I remebered the last time I had hear this song. I had run away because my paretns were fighting. I was thirteen. My dad came and picked me up and played this song the whole way home. I kind of miss him. I turned the station. "Sorry, not in the mood for the oldies." I said and he shrugged. I could tell my day was getting worse when Stand By Me came through the speakers. I groaned and changed it again. I just turned it off when classical music came on. Jacob laughed. "Having a hard time?" he asked. "A bit." I wispered and he pulled onto the side of the road again.

He opened my door for me and nine people came out of the enroaching forest. four girls and the rest of them were guys. Jake waved and we walked slowly over to them. We all walked down a steep hill to the beach. The largest person almost as big as Jake, broke the comforable silence. "I thought she was dead." his voice was gruff and the girl holding his hand turned her head towards us. There was a permanent grimace on her beautiful face. That must be Emily. I remembered not to stare. I looked away nonchalantly and I almost thought Jake was going to get mad at his statement.

"She was, now she isn't. We don't know how." he said simply and and Sam nodded swiftly. When we reached the beach Jake led me to the place where the forest met the white sand and we sat down. We began kissing me. His taste is unlike any other. I can't even describe it. He pushed me back into the sand and kept kissing me. His smooth tougne entered my mouth and I ran mine along his bottom lip. He moaned my name softly and then something hit his head to make him bite me. I pulled away and examined my lip. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Anna!" A teenage looking boy said and Jake growled. He got up and ran towards him. "What the hell Quil? Was the even nessecary? Now she's hurt." , "I'm fine." I said and my lip stung. Quil raised his hands in defeat and dropped the football in his hand. Jake went to punch him but I got there faster. I got in the middle of them.

"Uh no. There will be none of that."I said and put Jake's fist down. "It was an accident Jacob. Chillaxe and kiss me." those last words made him smile. Before Jacob picked me up and carried me back to our spot in the sand Quil dropped to his knees and mouthed 'Thanks'. I nodded and Jake and I resumed our kissing. I moved my hands to his stomach and and ran my hands up and down it. Feeling every muscle and thinking over and over again 'How do I deserve this?'. He went to raise my shirt and I chuckled. "You really want me to get naked here?" I asked and he smiled. "Maybe." I shook my head. "Well I don't." I said and stood up. He tried to pull me back down but I ran away from him. I ran right into the awaiting ocean. The water was warm and Jacob was surprised at my action. I wasn't. I stood up and then noticed something. My black tube top was slipping. I pulled it up before everyone got a flash.

I saw Quil smile devilishly and then come in with me. He picked me up and Jacob became furious. "Don't do it!" he screamed at Quil. Do what? "Why?" Quil asked back. And as soon as Jacob was coming into the water he threw me. Not far but since I was unprepared, I hadn't taken a breathe. I tried to stand up but the water was too deep. I opened my eyes and the salt stung them. I saw Jacob coming. But do I have enogh air for that? I looked away from Jacob and saw something floating towards me. When it got close enough I could see it. And I tried to swim away as fast as I could. Jacob picked me up out of the water and I hugged him close to me.

Tears flooded my eyes. "What'd you do with Ben's body Jacob? Don't lie to me." I sobbed and Jacob must have seen it too. We were out of the water before Jacob could answer. He placed me fat away from the shore, and soothed me. I couldn't stop crying. Seeing his face again. Escpiacally dead...and in the water...

"I'm sorry Anna. Please, I didn't know." , "You didn't know where you placed Ben's dead body?" I asked. "Anna, I didn't even kill him. Edward did. How would I know where he put the body?", "I don't even car Jacob. The body was there. And he was...dead. I- I could ..I didn't even." he stopped me and just let me cry in his arms. I cried for a good two hours until the sun set and I forgot all about Ben's dead body, when I heard the crackling of a fire. I sat up out of Jake's warm arms and looked at the fire. It was blue. "Isn't it pretty?" Jake asked trying to distract me. "Yeah." I answered and stood up. I went to the fire and sat down. Jake sat beside me and stroked my hair. I looked into his loving eyes. I love him more than anything in the world. But I keep causing him all of this pain.

It makes me sense.

Quil came over to me and Jacob got up and went over to the other side of the fire where, Leah sat. Probably talking about the whole vampire thing. "Anna, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that...well you know. I guess I'm being kind of stupid lately." I smiled. "It's fine. I overeacted." I said and Quil laughed. Quil was a nice person to talk to. It was easy to talk to Quil. Him and I had no past, or grudges so it was as easy as breathing to talk to him. We talked about little random things like rocks and werewolves.

I glanced across the fire quickly and saw Leah inching closer and closer to Jake. Her hand wa snow on ihs and he pulled his away like it was nothing. Then she touched his chest and he backed away. They kept talking until Leah got close enough to him and went to kiss him. And right before she did I got up and went over to them. I sat down right in the middle of them and kissed Jake. He opened his eyes for a second and I winked at him. He pulled away and smiled. "Oh how nice to see you Anna.", "I know it's just wonderful." I said and he chuckled. The rest of the night went on like that. Me stepping in when Leah went to make a move on Jake and Quil making little stupid mistakes like, almost throwing me into the fire and running into me while playing football with the boys.

While they were playing football I looked behind me towards the cars. There I saw someone coming down the hill. A pale...Edward.


	18. Chapter 18:Alex

No...it's not Edward. But this person is _so _pale. His hair is brown and he looks to be about six feet tall. Not as tall as most of the guys here. His face was angular but all around beautiful. He wasn't a vampire because he had some freckles and maybe he is a bit tan. When he reached us Jake was the first one to greet him. "Hey Alex!" they did their little boy thing and went to me. His eyes widened when he saw me. He smiled and put out his hand. I shook it. He was warm but not HOT. Like Jacob. "Hello Anna. I've heard so much about you." He smirked at Jake. "Jacob doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." I said and Alex chuckled. "I know." he said and Jake walked beside me. "Anna, this is my cousin Alex. Alex...don't get any ideas." he said and Alex raised both of his hands in defeat. "No ideas here." he said and Jake laughed.

Another boy came down and I realized he was Paul. I knew that because Jake made him mad and he phased on the spot. Sam calmed him down and everyone got to see Paul naked. Thats a scary sight. I pulled out my ipod and rolled my eyes at them. The song that came on was Runawau by Del Shannon. My all time favorite song. Someone took the other ear bud out of my ear. I looked beside me. Alex. He's not shy.

"Del Shannon?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled. He began singing the song. I paused the song and he held the innocent eyes. "You know Del?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, my dad listens to it alot. When he was alive." , I suddenly felt terrible even though I didn't know them it's still deppressing. "I'm sorry. That must have been bad.", "Nah, I got over it quick. He was a grumoy old man." Alex explained. I could see Jake watching us from a distance. I heard a loud smack and I looked towards the guys. Jake was clutching his face and the football was on the ground. "Well you shouldn't have been spying on your girl!" Quil said in defense and Jake became in embarrased and began chasing him like a three year old.

"Can I take a look?" Alex asked me pointing to my purple ipod. I gave it to him and when the song Requiem For a Dream came on I was surprised. "Classical music?" I asked him in shock. I would think he'd pick Muse or something along those lines. "Yeah, I'm not sure why but I've always liked it. You don't mind do you?" he asked me. "No, I don't mind I like it too." we listened to the song for a few awkward seconds. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Alex said. "She was six feet under." Quil said running by. "Thanks!" I shouted to him. "Any time." he said and caught the soaring ball.

"What's he talking about?" Alex asked and the song was getting to the dramatic part. "Well, I mean I died. Once. Then I woke up.", "You died? How'd you get out? How'd you die? Didn't it hurt? What about the stiches?" I laughed. He's very curious. "Okay...uh I got out by calling Jake, I died because I well..I mean- stuff, and it did hurt. Death hurt more than you can imagine and the stiched. I pulled them out." I said and his mouth was wide. I'm pretty sure I can fit a small grapefruit in there. "Uh wow. Thats..interesting. You died..once." he chuckled. "I'm going to have to try it some time." he joked and I smiled. It's easy to talk to Alex.

We talked about everything. From the weather, to the werewolf culture. I just met the guy and we were already having these in depth conversations. "Anna! Come here a sec." I heard Jake's voice call from behind me. "One sec Alex." I said and handed my ipod. He nodded and I walked mindlessly behind me, next to the shore until a scorching hot hand grabbed me. Jake. He threw me on the ground and was kissing me. I kissed him back unaware of his outburst. His hands began roming instantly. They were pulling up my shirt. I tried to pull it back down but he is stronger. "Jake, what are you doing?" I asked. "I love you Anna. I need you." he wispered and the smell of strong alcohol flooded my senes. He's drunk. I struggled to sit up at least. "Stop Jake!" I said and he chuckled. "You know you want me to." his words were slurred. "No I don't." I told him and my shirt was off. Laying somewhere in the sandy abyss. I think I spotted it in the brush by the shoreline. Hope it doesn't go into the ocean.

I felt his hands trying to unbutton my jeans. "Jake, enough! Stop!" I said and he chuckled again. "You stop Anna." he said laughing. "You've done it with everyone except me. An 'm ur boyfriend." he said and he was right. But I still don't want our first time to be when he's drunk.

He unbuttoned my pants and now he is fumbling with the tight zipper. "Help!" I yelled. He laughed. "You can't do this. Please..." I said like he is some stranger. "Watch me." he replied. "Please Help!" I screamed. I really don't care who sees me in my bra right now. I just don't want to be raped be my boyfriend!

Alex came around the forest corner and called for Sam and the rest of the guys. They pulled Jake off of me and he cursed and fought the whole time. "Your such a whore Anna! Screw everyone but me." he yelled before he lost all consiousness.

My heart stopped and I picked up my shirt and put it on quickly. I buttoned my pants and ran to Jake's car. He can run home. The keys were in there so I turned it on and hit the peddal as hard as I could. I stopped along side the road next to the enroaching forest and I locked the doors. Not like that would keep out any of my enemies. I went to the backseat and fell asleep crying.

**

There was a hot breathe on the back of my neck. I was enveloped in heat. I'm burning! I opened my eyes and looked down. Tan hands were holding my stomach and I heard him snore. Fear boiled in my stomach. I got up quickly and wriggled my way out of the cramped car. I tried to shut the door softly so he wouldn't wake up but it slipped from my hands and slammed. His eyes snapped open and I ran, faster than I ever have. Ever. I don't know where I was going but it was away from him. I slowed to a walk and then I sat down panting.

Why would he do that? Last night...I've been raped too many times. Why him though? My love. And I suppose it has something to do with being an imprint because even though I feel the strongest burning, hatred towards him...I want him next to me. Holding me, comforting me for something he did. This makes no sense.

Something hard nudged my shoulder. I turned around ready to sprint. A wolf. A wolf with reddish brown fur and as tall as a horse. I got up but he sat me back down. He was gone for a few seconds and I almost thought about leaving. He came back through the woods and waved at me. A silent tear ran down my face and he wiped it away. I flinched away from his touch. He looked like he was in pain. "Don't be like that." he wispered. His jaw tense. "Like what?" I spat back. "Like I'm the bad guy." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. It was your evil twin who was trying to rape me." I nodded my head. "I don't think so." I said and another tear fell. "I wasn't trying to rape you." he said. "Okay, what do you call it?", "I don't know Anna. But I wouldn never....I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much. More than I can ever express. I've lost you once and I don't want to loose you again. I was drunk Anna. I didn't know.", "You called me a whore. You didn't know that? Sound like pretty choice words to me."

"I did? I...I didn't know that Anna. I promise. I didn't mean it." , "But it was true." I wispered looking down. He raised my head with is one finger. "Your not." he said sternly. "What makes you think that? I lost my virginity when I was thirteen." I told him. "Not on your own accord. And I love you. So stop saying that your a whore. Cause your not. And by the way I'm never drinking again." he said seruiously and I actually believed him. I believe that he doesn't want to hurt me. And I just have to keep telling myself that he didn't mean what he said last night.

I hugged him and he pulled me tight to his chest. His kissed the top of my head and I smiled. "I love you." he said. "I hope so. And I love you too." he chuckled and my phone began ringing. I answered it. "Hello?", "Hey.", "Who is this?" I asked standing up. "Alex, you left your ipod with me and unless you want me to have it..." I heard him laugh. "No, I think I want it. Where are you?" . "Jake's house. I'm staying with him for a few weeks.", "Kay I'll be over.". I hung up and turned to Jake. "Beat you to the car." I challenged him and he rolled his eyes. "I'm a werewolf." he said pointing to himself. He is so full of himself. "Yeah I know that. Read about, saw it, have to hear it's voice every day. I'm aware of that. So race or what?", "An-" I started running. "Cheater!" he yelled and I heard his clothes rip.

I heard a wooshing beside me and I looked to see that Jake was now in front of me.

I smiled and pushed myself faster. He slowed down to match my pace. I saw his goofy wolfy grin and I knew he was staying back just for me. I smiled at him and I looked forward. The car is right ahead. I pushed myself faster than I had the strength to, and I ran right into the car hood. "Oof." was my word. He came up behind me. I turned around and he kissed me. The kiss was full of love and adoration.

"Where are we going?" he asked hopping into the car. "Your house. I wanna get my ipod. I can't live without de music." i said and he chuckled. "Otay." he copied me and sped off towards his house. It seemed right down the road but that just might have been because was driving like a Cullen. Ha. That sounds weird. Jacob Cullen. That would mean that...."Ow! No! Eww! Grosss! UGHH!! Mental image!"I screamed and he stopped alarmed. "Anna whats wrong?" he asked trying to stop my jumping. "I told you! Mental image!" I said and got out of the car. We were at his red house. Just like Bella had described it. Even if you've never been here before you'd feel like it was familiar. It's a homey home.

I ran to the door and opened it. Alex was laying on the couch with a black T-shirt on and green basketball shorts. He looked like a clown . He threw my ipod at me and I caught it. I am very corrdinated. Then Jake walked in next to me. Alex got up and went over to him. Jacob towerd over him. By at least a good six inches.

Then Alex started laughing. "Jk." he said and Jacob laughed too. "Those are mine!" Jacob said pointing to the shirt. "Now it's mine." he said and I laughed. "You fag." he murmured to Alex. I hit Jacob and it hurt my hand. "Dont make fun." he said and I had to make a quick. "Le gasp!" I said and Alex sighed. "I'm kidding. Woah calm it down a few notches." Alex said and I had to calm down there for a second.

Alex and Jake stared at eachother for a few seconds and then Alex smiled. "Can I?" he asked Jacob smiling sheepsihly. "Go ahead. She has to find out sometime.", "What?" I asked confused. Alex smiled and.....


	19. Chapter 19: Jamie

_**WARNING: This chapter is oh so lemonicious. Yeah I know that must sound weird, but it's true. So now you can't say I didn't warn you. Cause I did. And btw it has taken me so long to update because me and my bff have teamed up and are now writing this story together...so it's a longer process. But here's the plus side, you get longer chapters! And this is because, we are now writing out every word written, debating whether that word belongs there, all for you guys. So enjoy and remember to review on how the new team writing is...thx for reading.**_

_**~*~**_

I looked at Alex intent. Waiting for something to happen. But nothing. Jacob stared at Alex and Alex stared back. But them Jacob flinched. Then he looked at me and smiled. "What happened? I didn't see anything." Jacob didn't answer he just leaned down to kiss me. . I went to kiss him but Alex screamed. "Don't do it!" I turned to him. "Do you have a problem? Seriously Alex." Jacob didn't look at me. He kept his eyes on Alx. Alex seemed to be struggling. It looked as if he wad glued to the floor. "Tell her." he wispered. Alex could barely speak.

Jacob sighed and looked my way, "Okay I'm Alex.", "Your trying to trick me aren't you? Jake thats not funny.", "Ask me anything. Fifty bucks I won't answer it correctly.", "Okay whats my whole name?", "Annabella Nicole Swan." Alex said. My brows met, only Jake and my parents know that. "Okay one more." they both looked ready. "What did my dad give me?" Alex smiled. "No idea." Jacob said flaunting the idea that he knows nothing about me. "A business card." Alex- I mean Jacob wispered. "Alrighty whos dad gives them a business card? I mean my dad got me a cat." Jacob/ Alex said. "So thats what you do? Switch bodies with people?:, "Sorta U can control their bodies for short periods of time too.", "How?", he shrugged. "No idea. Jake was with me when I found out. We spent three days in eachothers bodies."

"Can you two change back? This is weird." Jacob's body smiled. "Sure." they stared for another minute and this time Alex flinched. I wonder if it's painful.

Jacob looked at me. "It's me.", he said and I smiled. "Good, Alex in your body...I don't even want to think about it.", Jacob took me in his arms and we just hugged. He kissed my head and Alex cleared his throat. I moved away from Jake and I fely myself drifiting towards him again. "Can you guys go and do that somewhere else and do that?", I smiled and Jacob picked me up. We were in his bedroom in a matter of seconds. He laid me down on his bed and kissed me. His lips were as hot as fiew and none od his wight was on me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He kissed me harder now abd I returned them with just...or maybe more....passion. I was oabting trying to get in breathes and Jacob noticed he pulled away for a second so we could breathe. And in that second I saw his eyes. They were bacj wire intensity abd what I think is desire. His one hand held out faces together and the other went up my shirt and to my back to press me against him. His hand was fir eon my cold skin. But it only fueled the passion ans love in our embrace. I was in desperate need of friction...and thats what I got....

_**~*~**_

I woke up sweating. When I opened my eyes I remembered why. I felt Jacob's warm breathe agins my cheek and his arms around my waist. I moved a little and he sighed. His lips touched my cheek and he knew I was awake. And honestly I was kind of embarassed.

I gave myself to Jacob. It was different than Ben, because we actually love eachother. But what if Jacob regrets what we did? I don't, but I can't read _his _mind. Then his burning hot finger made a blazing hot trail up my spin and then back down. Maybe thats a sign...?

I snuggled into his arms and he groaned. Oops, I forgot we are..well in the nude. then I chuckled and he did too. We laid there in peace for a few minutes before I became curious. And for me that is never a good thing. "Was it...ok?" I asked, while blushing like a complete fool. He seemed deep in thought. "It was amazing. Indescribable." I felt him smile against my cheek, which he kissed.

"Wasn't it like that for you?" he asked me. "Could've been better.", "Well I thought...I mean I tried. hat about that part-" I stopped him. I felt terrible. "Jake I was just kidding. Calm down. It was perfect. No one thousand times better than pefect. Didn't you hear the sounds I was making?", "yeah but I can't complain. I was pretty bad too.", I rubbed his arm. "I don't think so. I love the sounds you make. I adore everything about you." I an my hand up and down his chest. He moaned softly.

"Don't do that." I wispered. "Do what?" he asked me. "Moan like that." I blushed. He moaned a deep throaty moan. Then he chuckled. "Ugh Jake!" I turned away from him and sat up. If he kept this up we would be a 'only want you for it' couple. And I don't want that. I want the moments between Jake and I to be special. Unique. Then I felt his hand on my back. "Ana come one. I'm sorry.", "You don't have to be, it's me." I put my face in my hands. "Nothings wrong with you." Jake said and pulled me down in the sheets next to him. He slowly moved me closer and closer to his warm body.

I laughed and pushed myself away form him. He let me be for a few seconds until he picked me up and put me on top of him. "Would you like something?" I asked. "You." he wispered huskily, "You know I'm really busy..." I went to get off of him but he helf my legsg in place. I went to kiss him and I moved slowly. He moaned. Ya know what? We can be that kind of couple. I don't really care. As long as I'm with him.

"Jake!" we heard Quil's voice. I went to get off of him but again he held me in place. "No." he wispered and smiled. I started ot move again and he threw his head back. Then the door flew open. "Holy God!" Quil screeched. Jake threw me behind him and struggled to cover me up the best he could. Quil tried to sheild his eyes. "Quil! What are you doing? Man don't you know how to knock?", "Uh well. How was I supposed to know you were getting it on in here? But I'll admit this isn't the worst thing I've caught you doing." I chuckled. "Anna!" Quil screamned. "Quil get. We were...busy if you didn't notice." I said and Quil closed the door. Jacob turned to me.

"Well that ruined the mood." he mumbled and I pulled him down on top of me. "Yeah your right." I said and went to get up and get dressed ya know...before Quil comes in again. I finished getting my clothes on and I went out into the hallway. I pulled out my cellphone and listend to the one voicemail I had. From none other than Edward. "I cannot believe you Anna! You-well you know what you did! And you did! I am so ashamed. Call me soon!" he osunds like an overprotective father. "Hey Anna, you know what. This is majorely awkward so just tell Jake to call me." Quil said before running out the door.

I smiled. Quil can be so blunt about things. I dialed Edward's number and he didn't answer. I called two more times receiving no answers, when Jacob finally came out of his room with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on. In the middle of December. I hung up the phone and threw it on the counter agitated. I mean if he is going ot waste his time calling me he can at least answer the phone once! He has nothing else better to do! The volturi don't come until next year!

"Who were you calling?" he aksed while getting orange juice. "Edward. He called." Jacob nodded and rolled his eyes. He doesn't like it that I talk to Edward. Or anyone in the world that sucks blood.

He waltzed from .the fridge to the cupboards that I'm sure only he can reach. He began searching franitcally for nothing. Something he does when he's angry. "Really? After that wonderful night your just going to be mad at me?" he shrugged and went from the tall cupboards to the ones below them. There was enough food to choose from but I knew he wasn't looking for food. He is trying to keep his mind off of something. "I'm not mad at you." he spat the words out seperately. Indicating that he really is mad at me. But I don't know what the big deal is. Edward and the Cullen's are like family to me. Would that really bother Jacob?

"Can you talk to me. Why are you angry?" now he was going back to the fridge. "I'm talking." he said in a monotone not looking my way. I would think I am more interesting than he milk but obviously not. "You know what I mean." I raised my voice the tiniest bit. I very rarely raised my voice so he noticed. "Why are _you _angry Anna?" he asked me annoyed. Though he still was not looking at me. "I'm not." I wispered. "Then we shouldn't be talking about this." I chuckled once. "Yea, yes we should! Why does it bother you that the Cullen's are a family to me?" he turned towards me for once looking into my eyes. The face he wore, alone, could have made me cry. but no he couldn't stop there.

"Because. They. Are. Leeches! How is that so hard to get through your head Anna? They want to, more than anything else in the world, eat you alive. And you know that." the realization hit him. The realization that I _need _that risk in life. For someone to always be on their guard for me. I needed attention, because without it who am I? Really? He realized why I went with Ben that night and so did I. He noticed why I always complain when I know things are perfect. He smiled. "You need the constant attention don't you? You can't just get it around you that the sun doesn't revolve around the point on which you stand. That is unfathomable to you." okay to friggen far Jacob. "Guess so." I wispered and grabbed my coat off of the couch.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I smiled. "Great time to pretend that you care Jacob." I slammed the door and threw on my coat. I'm not going far. Just far enough. I ran into the woods, I just need a good run. Something to get those annoying some-things out of my mind. I ran and ran pushing my legs faster. I felt the freezing air on my face like needles. It stung. I struggled to jump over the outgrown roots and the trees that have fallen. Then I pushed myself faster. I could feel the woods around me turning into nothing but mized colors in my vision. My legs grew numb from the cold and I tried to go faster...I couldn't. All of the sudden I noticed that I couldn't jump over the outgrown roots and the fallen rotting trees. My body is numb. The cold grew colder when I fell to the ground.

I hit my head, I culd feel it by the immense pressure. I couldn't actually feel the sting or the blood, but I smelt it and it felt like I was under six feet of water. I tried to stay up, and the angels were helping me too. They kept calling my name. Some sounded worried, one in peticular. One sounded honestly worried, that I was drowning. "Anna, stay with us, please." that was the worried one. I wanted to say that I am trying but I couldn't get the words out. Then pictures flashed through my mind. A coffin, stitches, blood, cold, dark...now I tried harder to stay above the water. I'm sinking. I felt it on my chest. I tried to take a deep breathe and tell the angels that I'm fine, until I elt something push me down farther...and farther. The angels became quieter, more distant. I was loosing it.

_**~*~**_

Everything around me, all of the sounds, grew louder. That angel was here. I could hear him talking to somebody about distance, and treaties. I opened my eyes without a problem to see a tall dark skinned man, his hair was shaggy and it made me laugh. He was talking to a pale guy he was...okay I could call him God. But that would be an understatement. His hair was bronze and looked like he just got done shooting a commercial for the hottest man on Earth.

He chuckled. The dark skinnned man turned towards me. "Anna!" he sighed and smiled. He ran to me and took my hands in his. I squinted my eyes and took my hands out of his. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "I-I don't know you." I wispered. His face fell and it looked like I had just crumbled his entire world. But honestly I don't know these people! Then someone I did recognize came through the door. "Bella!" I said and she ran to me smiling. "Anna, I'm glad your awake. Jacob has been here for two days straight." she smiled. The dark skinned man stood up and left the room. It felt as if he had taken part of me with him.

"Who is he?" I wispered pointing to the man that had left. "Honey, thats Jacob. Jacob Black. Your boyfriend." she looked at me confused. My boyfriend! Wow. "Who is the other one?" I thought for a second..."Edward." I wispered. He smiled. "Hello Anna. Nice to see you remember me."his smile was blinding. I have no memory what so ever of these people, except Bella, so how do I remember them? Well first of all how did I forget them?

"What happend?" I asked quietly. "You were running through the forest and you fell. The packk found you." Bella explained to me. The pack? Of what? "The pack?" I asked and Bella went pale. "You-don't remember? The La Pu-" Edward stopped her. "Let her figure it out love. It may be too much right now." he said and I wasn't about to question it.

Jacob walked in and Bella and Edward left. Jacob sat down in the chair beside my hospital bed. "You don't remember me?" he asked. And I knew the answer he was hoping for. And I wish I could say it. I do. "No. I'm sorry. I wish I could. But Bella said you were- are, my boyfriend." he nodded. "Yeah, but I understand, you know if you don't want to date me because well you don't know me." he chuckled and I could hear that it was pained. I just smiled. My face is going to start hurting from all of this smiling.

"I feel...I feel like part of me belongs to you. When you left the room just now, you took half of me with you. It feels like I am meant to be with you. Gravity is pulling me to you. So I know that I love you. I just...don't know how that came to be." I blushed. I cannot believe I just told him all of that! but it felt strangely right...to tell him my feelings, what was on my mind in that instant. Jacob doesn't feel like a complete stranger to me. It feels like I've known him my entire life. And I can't picture my life without him. Even now.

"So...we are still dating then?" It sounded like something a ten year old would say to someone. "Yes." I told him and he broke out with a big toothy grin that made my heart skip a beat. And then stop altogether. He came closer to me and I noticed what he was going to do. He was going to kiss me! Actually place his lips upon mine. I stopped him. "I-I'm not ready for that." I said and he smiled. Is there something I should know here?

"What?" I asked him. "Nothing." he said and shrugged. "There's something." I said and he sighed. "We've been farther than kissing Anna." my eyes went wide and I stopped breathing. "No!" I screamed in shock. "Yes." he spoke calmy. I blushed and brought my knees to my chest. And even in a hospital bed that it possible. It gave me a sense of security to do that. I cannot believe I did....that...with someone as good looking as Jacob! It was also kind of embarassing.

"When can I leave?" I asked Jacob. "Soon. Here I'll go get the doctor." I nodded and he left. Someone with too many facial peircings and black clothes walked by the door and then backed up to look at me. His eyes went wide and he was in shock. "Hello?" I said and smiled. "Anna?" the boy looked to be a little older than I.

"Yes?" He came into the room but I didn't fear him. "I-n-wha? Yo-your supposed to be dead." My smiled faded. "I think you have the wrong person." I said and his brows met. Then the doctor came in. "Your right I'm sorry." he said and began to walk out. When he heard the doctor's words he stopped. "Annabella Nicole Swan?" the doctor said and the boy sat down in the chair. Just make yourself comfortable, is what I wanted to say to him. "You hit your head real hard. I'm surprised you didn't go into coma. But with some painkillers you'll be good." he said and handed me a pink slip. I took it and smiled. Jacob came back into the room.

"Damien?" Oh so thats his name. Jacob had said it. He must know this boy. "Jacob." he said back. Oooo their not friends. You could tell by the tense edges to their voices. "She lost her memory. She doesn't know you. So I think it best if you leave now." he accented the now. "Wait! Damien..."I searched in my memory for this boy. I closed my eyes and I had a vision.

_**()()()()()()()()  
**_

_**"I suppose...." I said and a boy in a blue shirt and jeans smiled. "Come on don't be scared. It's just a tree. It won't hurt you." he said and hit the tree. The boy was small. Probably about twelve. "I know...it's just. A tree! Will you help me?" I asked him. He sighed as if it was a problem. "Okay." he reached his hand down from the tree and helped me up. We sat on the same branch and he help my hand. "Damien...do you think we'll be together forever?" I asked. He stroked my face. "If we make it out of this tree." he chuckled and I did too. He kissed my cheek and I touched the spot. "Thanks." I wispered and blushed. "Any time."**_

_**()()()()()()()()**_

"Tree...Damien. In the tree- with the kiss...and the hand. It didn't last forever." I looked at him. He had changed a great deal. His hair was black and to his chin and the sweet face was replaced by peircings. Did I do this to him?

Jacob looked confused. Damien hekd my hand just like he did in that little flashback. "We didn't last forever no. But you've found your forever. Your happy now." he was excluding himself from the happiness lecture. "What about you? Your not happy. We were so happy with eachother. " he smiled. "I'm happy. I'm happy because your still my bestfriend. Thats all I need." I'm glad that he's glad.

"You two dated!" Jacob shouted. I motioned for him to be quieter. "When we were little." I clarified. "Well, well, well. That changes things." he said and I stared at him. Damien let go of my hands and stood up. "What does it change Jacob?" I asked him. "How awkward things are going to be." I chuckled at his statement. Aren't things already awkward? I can't remember him!

"Anna. I have to go. My little sister is in the hospital I have to go see her." his little sister...

"Jamie?" I asked. He smiled. "Yes." , "What happened to her?" he shrugged. "We're not sure, she said that she was seeing things and she passed out." Thats weird. He left without another word and Jacob smiled. "Lets get out of here." he said and I smiled. "Alright." I looked at the bag next to the hospital bed and dressed in the clothes that were in there. We left within minutes...

_**###########################**_

_**So! How was it? Remember two people wrote this one. **_

_**So give us some ideas and if we use it you'll get credit**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20: My Strange Visions

Jacob led me to his car. He walked in front of me we were feet apart. Things feel so strange. Where are my parents? Why weren't they here? I have no friends? No Uncles, or Aunts? This is just wonderful. I'm probably some drunken runaway who sleeps with random men every night. That would kind of explain what Jacob had said, when he told me that we've 'been farther'. I shuddered.

He opened the door to his VW and I stepped in. I reached into my jeans pocket to see if there was anything in there that would jog my memory. I pulled out a card. It was white and it read 'Thomas n' Law' and a number was scribbled underneath it. "Do you have a cell?" I asked Jacob. "You have one. It's on the dash."He pointed to the black flip phone. Okay.

I dialed the number and waited. A woman answered. "Thomas n' Law ,how may I help you?" What am I ordering from McDonalds or something. "Um, yes is Thomas there?" that must be who I was trying to reach. Thomas. Why else would I have a stupid card. It's not like I'm being sued. But then again how would I know?

"Yes one moment." I'm on hold wonderful. I heard hushed murmurs and the phone being passed around. "Thomas speaking." a man's gruff though soothign voice came through the phone. "H-hello. Uh this is Annabella Swan.-" I was stopped there. "What kind of sick joke is this?" the man sounded angered. "I-I mean I d-didn't know that...I just wanted to know if I would know you? I have your um business card."there was a long pause. "Who the hell is this?" man this mans persistant.

"This is Annabella Nicole Swan." I said each word individually. Maybe he'll understand now. "Annabella?" the man sighed. "Is there someone else there with you?", "Yes.", "Can I talk to them?" I handed the phone to Jacob. He seemed tense. What did I do wrong?

"Hello?" Jacob rolled his eyes when the man responded. "Sir...she lost her memory. Um, it's a rather long story and I don't really want to put her in shock right now." another agonizingly long pause. "Yes it is the actual Annabella Nicole Swan." Am I a movie star or something? Or am I clone? Why would he be saying 'the actual'? "Okay, we'll meet you there." Jacob shut the phone and I stared at him in awe. "Why would you call him?" he asked me. Jacob is obviously angry. "Because I had his number. And I don't know who I am? That may be a valid reason." Jacob shook his head like a dog and he kept driving.

Jacob turned on the radio. I named the song to him and he looked at me like I was an alien. "What?" I asked him. He just shrugged and I sang along with the song that was named 'You should've killed me when you had the chance'

_**~*~  
**_

_**Because he doesn't." Edward wispered and Jacob gulped. My heart stopped. I stopped breathing. I did this wishing that I could die right there. Die, and never be seen again. Never be talked to or talked about. Or even thought about for that matter. It would help alot if I could crawl in the ground and die. Die. Devan came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him by the way he did it. "Anna, lets go." I shook my head. "No I want to hear what he has to say." But I knew as well as everyone else that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say. And finally he spoke...**_

_**"I love you." he wispered. "Is it that much of a struggle for you to say?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. "This is pointless." he chuckled and looked down. "I don't love you. I loathe you." he said confidently and I believed him. I swallowed once over the rising lump in my throat and nodded my head. "At least you admitted it. And I am glad that you did." I said and walked down from the stage. I walked past him and when nobody could see I let a tear fall. For some reason his words made me happy. I don't know why. Maybe to be free? Free of what though? That I can't figure out.**_

_**~*~**_

Then came another one....

_**~*~**_

_**I watched as Liam stepped forward towards me Jacob tried to stop him. Note I said tried. Liam did something...I didn't know what until Liam came towards me again. I saw the knife...dripping with blood. Jacob's blood. But he'll heal right?**_

_**Once Liam reached me he put the knife away and I got up off the chair and went towards the back door. "Oh no you don't." and I fell. Well in all actuality he tripped me. My head hit the concrete hard. I touched my head and it was warm with liquid. I brought my hand back to my eyes to see what wasn't surprising. Blood. I struggled to get up, and then I looked over towards Jacob. He was laying on the ground. Unmoving. They were all taking stabs at him. I mean that literally. Then the adreneline kicked in. I got up and ran full sprint towards the door. 'Halfway there' I told myself. And I heard Liam coming up behind me.**_

_**I was at the door when my head was banged against the door. The pain...worse than ten thousand headached all happening at once. I sank to the floor and the last thing I saw was Edward, in his normal hair color, and the rest of the Cullen's entering the garage. 'I love you Jacob.' was the last thing I thought before a veil of black was pulled over my eyes.**_

_**~*~**_

I felt myself trying to pull away from these memories...

_**~*~**_

_**I took a deep breathe. I felt the four walls around me. They were soft. But hard all at the same time. I went to speak but I couldn't open my mouth. I tried to scream but all that came out was a squeak. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt hard things around me feet and I tried to lift my head but I hit it on what felt like hardwood. The smell of roses filled my nose. It was calming. But then I remembered something...I'm dead.**_

_**~*~**_

I began screaming. No more memories came. I looked at Jacob he looked at me. "Your healed." I said and touched his chest. "They stabbed you...I died...you don't love me." I tried to swallow it was pointless. Why would Jacob lie to me. He lied to me. He said that he loathes me. That'd be the opposite of love. And then what? He thinks that since I lost my memory he can just can back to where he left off?

"What are you talking abuot?" He asked. "He loath me. Liam stabbed you and I died. I don't know how. But I did. And...how I am here? I don't care let me out." I looked outside and we were on the freeway. I bet I could run...where I don't know. But away from here. There is too much confusion here.

_**~*~**_

_**"I love you Anna. You can't deny me anymore. No. And I can't believe you ever thought you could." I struggled to get away but his hold on me grew tighter. I could feel the bruises forming on my hips. I tried to push his hands off of me and his hand struck my face. I gasped. "Stop trying to get away." he wispered but it only made me struggle more, and this is love?**_

_**~*~**_

I looked at Jacob. What did this man do to me? And he says that he loves me. "You...you raped me." I said to him and he became alert. "What?" he asked more like screamed.

_**~*~**_

_**When we got to Ben's house he opened my door and held my hand as we went in. He turned on the lights as it was just as I remembered. The first room in the tiny house was the kitchen. It had blue cupboards that were worn and a wooden table in the middle. Next to the kitchen is the living room. And if you go past the living room you will find a bathroom and one bedroom. He arm snaked around my waist and he turned my eyes took look into his. His blue eyes were peircing. His smile was warm. "Do you like it? Still...?" I nodded. "Just like before. I love it." I said and he carried me over to the couch.**_

_**~*~**_

"I don't love you. I love Ben. Why are you trying to trick me?" All of these visions were telling me that I don't love this man named Jacob. I love Ben. "You don't love Ben." Jacob said the words with anger. "Yes I do. Why wouldn't I?", Jacob just shook his head. I looked out the window. How can I get away from this guy?

We parked in front of this large building with the letters 'TL' on it. Jacob didn't bother to open my door. Quite the gentleman that one. We walked into the building and went to a large desk where a very skinny barbie type girl sat talking on the phone.

"Angie, he was so looking at me! I don't care if he has kids....no one can resist me. One second." she put the phone down on the white desk and looked at me annoyed and then she looked at Jacob. Her smile...was...she's flirting with him! "What can I do for you?" she asked him and I almost ripped her head off. I hope he didn't hear the double meaning in her words.

I went to Jake and wrapped my arm around his and kissed his cheek. Then I looked at the girl. Her nametag said she was Mary Elice. I smiled at her. "We are here to see Thomas Swan." Swan...thats my last name. Mary Elice just looked at him. Ignoring that I was even there. "You are Jacob Black then?" he nodded. I felt another vision coming on. I closed my eyes and only pictures past through them.

A book with a pair of pale hands holding an appple. A book with a white rose..with red. A book with a ribbon, and a book with a chess set. I opened my eyes. What does that have to do with Jacob? "Mary Elice send then up." a speaker said from her desk. it was the same voice that was on the phone. Mary Elice looked at Jake. "Second floor room 612." she said and smiled. I hope shes done now.

Jake nodded and smiled. He better not be flirting back! I held onto his arm until we got into the silver elevator and the I let it go and went to the other side of the elevator. "Darn it. I almost though you were starting to like me." he said and chuckled. "Not even close." I wispered. "I guess we're not dating then." he said. "You guessed right." As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to sit and cry.

The red number turned to a two and the doors open. Room 612 was the fifth door on the right. I knocked on it and a man with black hair and a black suit was there. He was kind of attractive. Wait I might know this man!

"Anna, Jacob please come in." He seemed to have trouble speaking. We went into the room and I sat in one of the grey chairs. Jacob sat in the other one. "Can someone explain how my daughter died and now she is here?" Jacob sighed and the man sat down behind his red wood desk. "Well, uh she was raped by a guy named Ben and then she was buried. She called me from a cellphone that obviously has reception six feet under, and I came and had to dig her out. And she lost her memory because...ya see she was running in the woods and and she fell and hit her head." I stared at Jacob amazed.

"That really happened to me?" I asked him and he nodded. "And you love me. You really do. " he took my hands in his. "I didn't succeed in saving you but you love me anyways. I will admit I don't deserve it but you do. And I love you more than anything. You actually live with me." I smiled. "I love you." I told him. I closed my eyes again and the pictures this time were more detailed. Jake and I laying in a bed...naked. Him and I laying on a couch kissing. Him and I in a garage, saying how much we love eachother.I opened my eyes.

"Alright, alright. Anna, do you know who I am?" the man asked me. I looked at the plaque on his desk. I pointed to it. "Your Thomas Swan." I said and he chuckled. "Yes, but I am also your father." I took that all in. My father...

_**~*~  
**_

_**"Dad please let me come with you!" he was carrying his suitcases down the stairs. "Anna, I can't do this. You can't come with me." he doensn't love me? "Please?" I wispered. "Stop it Annabella! I never loved you. I don't want you to come with me. Get out of my sight." I ran up the stairs and into my mom's bedroom. There lay a picture of Dad and I. I took it downstairs to hand it to him. "Please take this with you." I said. I was being persistant. "He took it and threw it on the floor. The glass cracked against the hardwood. "I. Don't. Love. You. I don't need any reminders of you or your mother." he screamed and he slammed the door on his way out. I cried so much....**_

_**~*~**_

I opened my eyes and saw that picture on his desk. I took it and threw it on the floor. "Familiar gesture?" I asked him. "Anna, I had to leave! Don't you understand that? I left for you." I pointed to myself. "And look at how I turned out." I said and smiled. "Lets go Jake." I said and took his hand. "Please Anna don't leave." my father said to me. "You left me. You thought I was dead! Go back to thinking that." I said and left the office with a too familiar slam of the door. Jake's hand tightened on mine.

"Anna. Could you have least given him a chace to explain himself?" He asked me. I turned to him in the elevator. "Your kidding. Let him explain himself? You don't know what he did Jacob.", "Neither do you." he said. He doens't know about the odd flashbacks I've been having. I shrugged off his comment.

We got to the first floor and began walking towards the door. A short and stout woman turned to look at us. She was talking to the living barbie. "Anna?" she said and came to me. Jacob got in front of me. I moved him. I touched the woman's face.

_**~*~**_

"We don't need him honey. He was only a bump in the road. Now lets get this in the oven." she fixed my red apron on my body while saying this and I believe her. Dad, was just a bump in the road. Nothing important. He is out of our lives now. "You right Mom." I said and she smiled. She put the turkey in the oven and set the timer. "And now we wait. Want to watch some t.v darling?" she asked me and I nodded. We took off out aprons and went to watch t.v. The entire time she rubbed my head and kept reminding me of how Daddy was just a bump in the road.

_**~*~  
**_

She stroked my face. "Mom." I said and she began crying..._****_


	21. Chapter 21: Rawr!

"This can't be." she was breathless when a lone tear ran down her small heart shaped face. Jacob grabed my arm. "Come on Elena." he said and my mother looked shocked and embarrassed. "I'm sorry...I must have mistaken you for someone else." she said and walked away with a hurt look on her face.

I turned to Jacob. "What? That was my mother." I said. "We can't let everyone know that your alive Anna. When they ask for an explaination we won't have one." he pulled me along. Even though I want so badly to object what he said I know it's true. I just let him drag me to the car. I was a zombie the entire ride. Just thinking solemly about where I would be going I'll find out...who I really am. And how sad it is that, thats a mystery to me.

Then Jacob's hand was on mine. I looked at him and he pulled it away forgetting that he is a stranger to me. I reached for his hand again and placed it in mine. He smiled. I did too. I felt as though without him I wouldn't be me. I don't know why either. There is something I'm missing..I just can't figure out what. And it is unbearably annoying!

He rubbed my hand softly. "Whats wrong?" he asked me. Love dripped off of every word. "It's just...well...I'm missing something Jake." I admitted and he looked curious and worried. "What?" he asked me. "The truth. It feels like there's a gap in my life. Like there is something about Bella, Edward...you. That I should know about. And it's driving me insane!" he chuckled though I didn't see the humor. I'm missing half my life over here and he finds it amusing.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said looking at me for an instant. "As long as it's the truth...I'll believe it." he sighed. "Okay then I have some books for you to read. You like to read right?" I don't know! Do I like to read? "Sure." I told him and he smiled. When we reached a little red house and opened my door and I stepped out. He went in before me and went straight down a skinney hall and I heard a door shut. He was at my side a moment later with a book in his hands. The book with the pair of pale hands holding the apple. This is supposed to jog my memory?

"You brought these with you." he said and handed it to me. I took it and sat on the long couch. "I have some...stuff to do. Think you'll live with me gone?" he asked me mockingly. I smirked at him. "Maybe." I said and he chuckled. He left and I opened the first page of the book. I read the entire book that night. I didn't eat, sleep, go to the bathroom. Nothing. The book held me in place and there was no way in heck anyone was getting me away from it. And when I did finish it I passed out.

_**EPOV**_

"Edward, how long are you going to keep this up?" Alice was rearranging my bedroom. I really don't know why it needs 'rearranging' but I'm not going to get in her way. "When Bella stops telling me lies." _'It's not a lie Edward. It never was. She dislikes Anna. Her and Ben. And what they did...'_ Alice's thoughts trained on until I was sick of the excuses.

Bella must have been lying. She wouldn't kill Anna. She wouldn't even help kill Anna. Jasper has felt their bond. They are like sisters. And Bella isn't like that. Not at all. I cannot even picture her hurting Anna.

_'She's coming.'_ Rosalie's thoughts warned me. And I suppose 'She' is Bella. I heard the faint slam of the downstairs door and Alice disappeared. Nobody talks to Bella anymore. Not even Emmett. Carlisle tries to interact with her but every time he sees Anna's mangled body in his head....all of that effort goes to waste. And sometimes so does mine.

I can't help but wonder, if she had anything to do with Anna's almost death. She only has admitted it once but no matter how much I want to hate her for doing such a thing...I just cant. I love her so much that no matter what happens or what she does thats not going to change.

"Edward!" he voice carried up the long winding staircase and into my room. I smiled and walked birksily downstairs, in hope that she would stop reminding me of how she attempted to kill her cousin. "I thought you wouldn't be here." she said and took my hand in hers. The warmth of her body always sent a jolt through my cold and heartless one. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked her and she frowned. "Honestly I thought she would be trying to kill her dad or something along those lines." Emmett's loud voice came through the the room where we were standing.

Bella smiled. What? "I have a list. Your before him, Emmett so don't worry." _'Get her out of here.'_Emmetts voice snarled. "Why should I?" I asked. Bella seemed confused. _'Edward, her being here, is upsetting everyone. We love her dearly but this son is to much.' _Esme was right. I nodded and took her hand and led her outside.

She stopped us by my volvo. "Where are we going?", "Nowhere, I just need to speak with you." she leaned against the silver and smiled. The sun was shining off of her skin and mine magnified. "What do you want to speak about?" she asked and smiled again. "Bella, what happened. Why did you try and hurt Anna? You love her." her smile disappeared. "I didn't try to _hurt_ Anna. I tried to _kill_ Anna. And I do love her. Thats why she had to die. Edward you wouldn't understand. I know things about her that I don't even think she knows. She is like a sister to me and I do what I do for her because thats whats best." I saw where she was going with this but that didn't change how sadistic it sounded.

"Best for who Bella?" she looked at me with a face that screamed. _**'Who do ya think?'**_ "Anna. Best for Anna." her eyes dropped to the ground and then Alice came storming out of the house. Looking as if she was going to cry. She pushed me away...well more like threw me next to the garage and faced Bella.

"You are _not _going to drag my brother down with you! It's not going to happen! Your sadistic and mad and all around insane! I trusted you! And now your going to..." she went off on her storming rage just bantering and stomping. I ran to her and restrained Alice. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "She is going to...you are- Edward don't trust her." she hugged me tightly and I saw the truth in her eyes. "Just show me what you saw." I told Alice and she nodded. She pulled away from me and without another breathe I was in Alice's shoes.

_**'"You'd do anything for me right?" Bella asked me. I was sitting on the bed and Bella was fixing her hair in the mirror. We were in her room. "Of course." I answered like it was nothing. She turned to me and looked serious. "You have to kill her Edward. Kill her for her." I would not fall for that! Never in a million- "Of course." no...'**_

I stared at Alice and then back at Bella. " I would never." I assured her and she began sobbing. "I can't lose you Edward. Your my brother." she said and hugged me again. I felt her sobbing and Bella rolled her eyes. This is not my Bella.

_**APOV**_

I opened my eyes and Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table. I was on the couch. I sat up and he smiled. He took another sip of whatever he was drinking and I stood up. The book came back to me. I blushed. That little kid is now...a bigger kid. Ugh! It's so hard to imagine. "Did you read it?" he asked me and I nodded. "So....?" he said and I smiled and sat across from him. "So what?" I said. "So how awsome was I? Really?" I rolled my eyes. "So fricken awsome Jake." I said and he chuckled.

"Good, cause we are going to see the movie in half an hour." my mouth hit the floor. "A movie?" I said and he nodded. "Yeah they have a movie. I'm looking forward to it really. So go get dressed." I rolled my eyes one last time and went to dress myself.

I went to his room and sure enough there was a bag that said 'Anna' on it. I smiled to myself and looked inside. There sat a pair of jeans and a dark green Finch T-shirt. I threw them on and brushed through my pin straight hair. I walked out and Jake was already standing by the door, coat in hand. He handed me mine and I put it on. We walked out into the chilly December air.

Jacob held my door open for me and went to walk away. I saw hurt on his face. I stopped him and pulled him back towards me. I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. His hands went to my face and mine went to his hair. His lips fit with mine like puzzle peices and he pulled away. "I thought-" he began, but I stopped him. "No thinking. I love you." I wispered and kissed him once more. "We have to get going." he said and I nodded. On the ride to the cinema he held my hand.

When we reached the parking lot he held my hand on the way in and got out tickets. We got a drink to share and went into the cinema. The begining was just about to start. We sat in the middle with hundreds of other people. We were on the end next to the isle. Everyone screamed when the part with Charlie came on for some reason. I don't think theres anything special about Uncle Charlie. And it was really funny when Jacob came on the screen and everyone growled. I began laughing my head off. Jacob sunk in his seat.

When Edward came on for the first time they all screamed really really unbearably loud. "Oh dear." I mumbled and Jacob chuckled. It was basically a very sappy love story. And when they kissed I fake gagged. Jacob chuckled again. But when Edward had to suck the venom out of Bella I cried. But then when you saw his face I began laughing. "I have to go." I told Jake holding back the laughs. It sounded like I was going to cry. He nodded and followed me out. I went to the front of the cinema and sat on the ground laughing.

"The -you! And..-laugh-...rawr!" I couldn't stop. Soon Jacob began to think I was having a heart attack. When I finally stopped about fifteen minutes later people began filing out of the cinema. I heard a group of teenage girls mutter, "Jacob would _so _date me! No doubt there." the rest of them began laughing. I rolled my eyes. "I wonder if Jacob would _so_ date me." I asked him and he smiled. "Forever and ever." he said and kissed me. "Ya know thats a really long time." I reminded him and he nodded. "I know."

We drove home and as soon as we got there I puked...alot. Jacob held my hair the entire time and then finally carried me to his bed when I passed out.

"Son, you know what this means." a deep gruff voice was speaking. But not near me. Far away. "I know dad. I know. I just can't..I mean I love her." I got out of bed and my mouth tasted like nickel. Like blood. Rust. I walked out of Jake's room and saw Billy and Jacob sitting at the kitchen table. Billy smiled at me and so did Jacob. "Morning." Jacob said and I nodded. "Nice to meet you finally." he glared at Jake and Jacob smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said and noticed something. They were acting very strange. And it's agrivating me.

"What am I missing?" I asked Jacob. He smiled sheepishly. "Your pregnant Anna." and I was gone.


	22. Chapter 22:I smiled in satisfaction

When I woke up I heard people around me talking very fast. Then again that might just be my mind on haywire. I opened my eyes and saw Jake, Alex, and Quil around the bed. Jake's bed. They were all sitting on the floor. I sat up and took a deep breathe. They all turned around to look at me. Alex and Quil got up and left. Jacob stood up awkwardly and sat on the bed.

"How'd you know?" I asked him and I knew that he knew what I was talking about. "The heartbeat. I could hear it...it's REALLY loud." he smiled. This must make him happy. At least one of us is happy about it. I got up and got a head rush. I put my hand to my head and winced. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." I wispered and got my yellow and black plaid coat off of the bed and my black side hat. I put them on and walked out of Jake's room.

Alex and Quil were sitting on the couch talking about me of course. "Jake's gonna have a kid dude!" Quil said and Alex rolled his eyes. I put on my vans and walked out of the door. Jake was on my tail. "Anna? Where are you going?", "Just for a walk." I said back and he stepped out of the house. "Can I come with you?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Jake just let me alone please. I'll be back later." he nodded and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to wait until I was out of sight and then phase.

I don't even care. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking down the side of the road. It was very foggy, it must have just rained. I just found out I'm pregnant and I'm thinking about rain! I'm just the smartest. I saw something out of the corner of my eye I turned around, towards the enroaching forest. I saw someone laying on the ground. I ran towards them. Damien. What the heck.

I shook him and he opened his eyes. "Anna? Heya."he smiled. The smell of liquor took over my senses. I made him sit up against a tree stump and he smiled at me. And then it was gone. " I was coming to see you." He wispered to me and I moved the hair from his eyes. He grabbed my hand and kept it on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then I noticed his eye. One of them was bloodshot and swollen. Just slightly though.

"What happened?" I asked him. "She died Anna. They both did.", "Who died Damien?" I wispered and he dropped my hand and opened his eyes. "Jamie, my messed up mother. Not that I cared for her. My mom I mean. Jamie though...she didn't deserve that." I was going to press the subject further until he began crying. I have never seen Damien break down like this before. He leaned into me and I wispered soothing words to him.

When he finally stopped my phone started ringing. I answered it. "Yeah." was my 'hello'. "Anna where are you? I thought you were just going for a walk?" he sounded worried. "I am just on a walk...can you..no wait. Nevermind. I'll be there soon." I hung up. "Who was that?" Damien asked me his voice breaking. "Jacob. He's worried. Here I'll take you to his house. Damien shook his head. "I'm not going there. He stole you from me. You were mine Anna. I love you." I smiled. "Damien, your still drunk. Now come on." I tried to get him to stand. He stood up and wobbled a bit. This is going to be so much fun.

A horn honked and I turned around it was Jacob. Grr! "Wait on second Daminen. Stay!" I said and he chuckled. I ran to Jacob's rabbit and he got out. "What are you doing?" He asked me and I pointed to Damien. "Being helpful." I smiled and Jacob rolled his eyes. "Care to help?" I asked him and he sighed. "Do I have to?" he asked me and I nodded. "Indeed. Now open the door." I pointed to the backseat and he ran around to the other side and opened it. I smiled and went to get Damien.

He was still standing in his spot. I took his hand and he smiled. "Keep those thoughts to yourself skippy." I said and he stopped smiling. I put him into the backseat and buckled him up. I went into the passenger seat and plopped in. Jacob got in and I put in a cd. In desperate need of a stress reliever. It was a Skylit Drive's A Reason For Broken Wings. I know that much!

I felt something on the back of my neck. I turned around to see Damien putting a note in my hood. I reached back and opened it. _**'You know you love me'**_ I sighed and turned around towards the backseat. "Damien Anders I will kill you. I will. Drop it. Gots it?" he shook his head no. "What do I have to do for you to get over this?" I asked him and he smiled smugly. "No." I said and turned back around. "Whatever." he said smiling.

I knew Damien was watching me intently so I reached over to hold Jake's hand. Jacob winked at me. "I love you Anna." he said and I returned the 'I love you'. Damien sighed. I reached over to kiss Jake on the cheek but he turned towards me to kiss me on the lips. "Too much of de love!" Damien said and I chuckled. "Not enough." I wispered and Jacob seemed to tense up. Did he hear me?

We were all silent on the ride to Jacob's and Damien soon fell asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over him and went to Jake's room to take a nap myself. I just woke up but I'm so tired. I layed down on his bed and turned on my side. I closed my eyes and the bed shifted. Jake kissed my ear and I shifted to face him. He kissed me and out lips moved as one. He moved one of his hands to my back pushing us together. I put one of my legs over him and entwined my figners into his beautiful hair. He pulled away from me.

"No enough?" I guess he did hear me. "I was just kidding." I tried to lie and he caught it like I hoped he wouldn't. "Didn't seem like you were kidding. Do you need more love Anna?" I went to sit up. This is such a childish conversation. He pushed me back down next to him. Then he kissed me, this kiss was loving.

Not soon after his hands went up my shirt and took it off. I removed his with ease. Then I stopped him. "Jacob this is wrong." I I sighed trying to contol my breathing. "Why? I love you. And you love me." his eyes were black. "Jake, I'm already pregnant. Thats just...weird." he sighed and rolled off of me. "So we aren't going to do _that _for many many months?" he was angry. I could tell by the rough edge to his usually soft and loving voice.

Then I gave in. I straddled him and he smiled. "Oh get that goofy grin off your face Jacob Black." I said and kissed him. This lead to other amazing things and then others. Jacob finally fell asleep I walked out of the bedroom and saw Damien watching t.v. Well now I'm embarassed. I know Jacob and I weren't quiet. Actually I forgot anyone was here besides him and I.

Damien stood up and smiled at me. "Wanna sing?" He asked me and I got worried. I don't sing. "I don't sing Damien." I said and blushed. "Yeah you do. Here I'll play and when your ready sing." what! No! I saw Jacob's guitar in the corner and I remember when he tried to play it. He can't. he can't do anything musical. Damien grabbed it and began playing.I recognized it I just don't know what it is! I just sang

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know, and I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off with out me

I'm shocked...I can sing! Who knew? Well obviously everyone around me but still. Damien smiled at me. "Told you." he said and I chuckled. Damien leaned in closer to me his lips met with mine. Sparks flew and fireworks went off. This feels so right. He pushed me down to the couch and I held onto him for dear life. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him grind lightly agaisnt me. I pulled away from him and sat up. "I- this is wrong. I..-this was- I didn't mean to." Damien smiled and raised one hand. "It's fine. Nobody will know." he said and I smiled. But now I have to lie to Jacob. I'd rather him know than have to spend the rest of my life lying to him.

I heard someone yawn loudly and saw Jacob coming out of his bedroom stretching. You know what? I think I can lie to him the rest of my life yeah. I like that idea. "I heard someone out here singing. You Damien?" he asked and went to the sink to get a glass of water. "Nope. Anna just remembered how talented she really is." I blushed and Jacob chuckled. I heard Jacob open a cupboard and sigh. "I hate shopping." he whined and I got what he was saying. No more food. "I can go." I offered because honestly I need some interaction. "No, I'll come with you." he said and smiled. "Alright. Damien you want to come?" I wasn't about to let him sit here and wallow. Though I am going to ask him about it later.

"Sure. Who knows we may see somebody we know." What? "When do you want to leave?" Jake asked and I stood up and put on my coat. "Now." I said in a high pitched voice and they both walked over to me and got their shoes on. I hope Damien doesn't question Jacob not wearing a coat in twenty degree weather.

We went to the car and I begged Jake to drive and then he had to remind me that I didn't know where the supermarket was. I gave in and he drove us to the rather large market. I jumped out and Damien tried ot hold back a smile. I'll ask about that later. "Why are you so excited? We are going _shopping._" Jacob said the word with as much venom as he could muster. "Excactly!" maybe they won't get it now but soon enough.

We went into the store and I grabbed everything in site. Twizzlers, meat, ice-cream, broccoli, little magnet alphabet letters and Jacob grabbed all of the manditory things. Like soda, bottled water, fruit, cereal. All of those boring things. It's when we went to check out that things got interesting. We went into isle six with nobody else in it. Damien got in front of me blocking me into a little corner. I had the cart on one side and Damien on the other. And I was face to face with the register. The man looked at me....

I gasped. I tried to hide my face and Damien chuckled. It was Brent. He used ot be my neighbor. I was friends with his little sister who is two years younger than me. He is five years older than me so me and his little sister, Allie, used to try and spy on him and sneak up on him. He even read my diary where is said that I thought he was cute. And when he caught us trying to sneak up on him he tickled us to death...embarassing moments. But I've known him sice I was three. And when he moved away for about three years and moved back things became awkward. Mostly because I was obsessed with Twilight and he looked like the Jacob in my Damien is the only one who knew. Him and Brent were friends.

"Uh, Jake I need to go back...here." I pointed toward the back behind the cart where he was. "One second." Jake said and began putting a cart load of things on the belt. I now wish I would have never bought all of that random stuff. "So Brent, remember Anna?" Brent looked at me and I blushed. "Am I still your crush Anna?" no but your voice is sending me into Nirvana. And it sucked he looked just like Jacob. "Uh, no." I said and smiled. "Well who is this?" he pointed ot the _real_ Jacob.

"Uh, thats Jacob." I was still trying to hide my face. "Oh...let me guess Jacob Black right?" he was kidding around. " thats his name." I said and Jacob looked confused. "Well finally! You found a Jacob. The little Anna, next door." I turned to Jacob. "Hurry it up Jake." I said and his eyes went wide. "I'm a trying." he said and chuckled. "Well it's nice seeing you. Never thought I would again. But I'm kind of confused....are you spying on me again?" , "Oh dear God. I have to go to the car. And Damien....go die." I pushed past Damien and walked out of the store. Completely embarrased and just about ready to die, I walked to the car.

I guess thats kinds of a Damien thing to do, but in front of my boyfriend? Not cool. They came out moments later they began putting the bags into the trunk and Jake went to put the cart back. Damien got into the backseat. He leaned in to talk to me.

"Anna, come on. That was funny." , "What the hell did I do to you that I deserve that kind of embarassment?" It may be the preganancy hormones but I am so ticked off right now. "Nothing I'm sorry." his apology didn't even sedate my anger for a second. "Don't talk to me." I said harshly and he went to talk again. I stopped him. "I am so fricken close to ripping your fricken head off Damien." he sat back in his seat and didn't speak.

Jacob got in the car and my anger wouldn't go away. I feel like I am going to kill someone. Jacob went to hold my hand but I took it away. "Just...don't." I wispered and the hurt laced his features. I reached for the radio. "Do you mind?" I asked. "I do actually." Damien said and my anger fueled once more. "Shut the hell up Damien. Jake do you mind?" I asked smiling. I think he was too scared to test me. "I-I don't mind." he said and started the car.

I turned it on and Colder Than My Heart if You Can Imagine came on and I turned it up as loud as it would go. Jake didn't speak and neither did Damien. Honestly I couldn't picuture anyone brave enough to cross me right now. And I don't even know why I'm angry.

We were almost to the house when I got really really happy. Mood swings. My heart was racing and there was nothing to be happy about. When we got to the house Damien got out and so did Jake. I waited until he was out and then I ran to his side of the car and pushed him against it. I attacked his mouth and he held me in place. But he wasn't kissing me back. He just held me there.

I pulled away from him and ran into the house. Sadness took over my senses. I ran to his room and began crying. Crying over what you may ask...well nothing. I hate emotions...I hate the weather! I hate candy because they make you fat. I'm going to be fat! Ugh! I just cried harder.

"Anna, whats wrong honey?" I felt Jacob next to me. He held me in his arms. "You-d-didn't...and then...it's all- candy! And the fat." he chuckled. I groaned and got up wiping the tears from my eyes. "What are you doing?" , "Your laughing at me." I said and another tear fell.

He smiled and pulled me back down onto him. "No..okay well yeah I was. But I didn't mean to hurt you feelings. Can I kiss you without you running away?" he asked and I answered honenestly. "You can try." I smiled and he kissed me. His warm soft lips melted with mine and nothing else mattered. Just him and I. Jacob and Anna.

"I love you." he murmured into our kiss. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and removed is from his body with extreme ease. I ran my fingers along his shoulders and his stomach, memorizing which places he moaned at when I touched them. His hands ran up my sides and my shirt went with them. He tossed it on the computer chair in the corner and he stoked my sides. His fingers felt like feathers lightly brushing aginst my skin. But the extreme warmth reminded me that it was Jacob.

I felt his fingers fumbling with the button on my pants -"Jake, Bella's here for you!" I just sighed and layed my head on his chest. I got off of him and he ran a hand through his hair. "Of course." he groaned and got up. He put on his black t-shirt and walked out of the bedroom. I heard her voice. "Hey Jake." her voice was sweet and innocent. "Bella." I put on my clothes and went out into the living room.

Bella looked suprised. Damien was sitting on the couch eating an orange. "Oh...Anna. We you two...?" Dear Lord this chick annoys me. "Going to have sex yeah." Damien choked on his orange and Jacob put his face in his hands. Bella walked over to me. "I guess nothing could stop you from becoming a me guess...your pregnant too?" she smiled and thats when I punched fell to the ground and I smiled in satisfaction.


	23. Chapter 23: Atom bomb from Japan

**You guys this chapter is a bit depressing...I'm a little depressed so thats why. But it adds a good bit to the story. And I'm so depressed that I was going to have everyone die in the end because of an atom bomb from Japan...so my friend took over and made everything lemoney and happy go lucky. I think you can tell where she began writing and I was kicked off the computer. lol**

**Have fun reading. Hope I dont ruin ur mood!**

**!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!!!*!*!****!*!*!***

It felt reallly extremly good to actually hurt her. She tried to kill me so thats what she deserves...at the least. But I spared her. And as excpected Jacob was the first one to sink to his knees and take her to his room. I muttered a few profanities to myself and jumped on the couch. Damien changed the chanel to football and we acted as if nothing had happened. I soon dozed off and I heard Damien's snores too.

I awoken to heaving breathing and a sound that would be best described as a crane smashing into the house. A few 'Ah's and 'Oh's cleared me of my suspicions.

I got up and went to Jake's shut bedroom door. "Ah! Do you...really love her?" Bella. Of course Jake - "Ugn...no." my heart stopped the world stopped. I threw open the door of the bedroom and I ran my hand threw my pitch black hair. Jake looked at me, and I couldn't look back. "I can't believe I loved you." I wispered before I ran to the door and got my shoes and my coat on and walked out. The tensness was out of the air.

I took a deep breathe and ran to the road. I stopped at the edge. The sun was setting around the trees and snow was begining to fall. A scene thats beauty I would cry for. But now I am crying about something else. In those two seconds I was outside I lost all of my sanity. Everything that has been built up inside of me...came out in one scream, and a very long string of curse words.

"Anna. Please, let me explain." Explain? Uh...yeah the moans explained it. I could feel him coming up behind me. "Don't touch me." I sobbed and my guard was down. I stood on my feet still facing towards the trees. If I looked into his eyes, I'd fall in love with him again...and that would lead to him letting me down again. My heart can only be broken so many times before I start to loose the peices. And I need those peices. Even if it cannot be mended it's nice to be able to say that I still have one.

"Just come inside." he wispered and stroked my waist. His chin resting on my shoulder. I turned around and didn't look into his eyes once. "I hate you Jacob." I wispered and the last of my heart broke. The last peice had broken. I no longer have a heart. "No you don't. Please don't say that." he sounded like he was going to cry. I shook my head. My hands were balled into tight fists at my sides.

"I _hate_ you." I tried to keep my voice from breaking. I failed. I made a mistake by looking into his eyes. His eyes were solid black orbs. Pain was written all over them. Regret, anger, confusion, love. "No - you can't. I _love_ you. You can't leave me. Please don't." I began sobbing again. And the only words that would come out were the ones I was trying to convince myself of 'I hate you'. I repeated those words. I felt the snow on my knees as I sank down to them. I saw Jacob come down too. "Anna...d-don't do this. You- I'm sorry. I can't - you can't leave me. I need you." he was almost in tears.

And even in this state I still wanted ot forgive him. And love him. But then I remembered the scene from earlier. Bella...Jacob. Moaning together. Kissing. Making love, like Jacob and I used too. And then something else came to my mind. "Our baby Anna. What about the baby? What about us?" I got back up and the tears still flowed. "My baby Jacob. My baby. Not yours. And Us..." I swallowed over the swelled spot in my throat. "there isn't an Us. Go back to Bella." I cried the last setence because I wished he wouldn't.

I want this to be _our baby._ I need there to be an _us_. What am I without Jacob? But I can't go through this immense pain anymore. I just can't do it. "Goodbye Jacob." he stood up fast and pushed me down. His lips captured mine. His warm hands were on my face. Holding me to him. I was holding him to me. I pulled away slowly. "Goodbye Jacob." I wispered again and I stood up. He stayed on the ground. With his head in his hands. He was crying. Sobbing to be more exact.

I just walked. I didn't know where. I just did. And soon my legs grew tired. So I sat. I sat in a place with alot of moss and only one lone car coming down the black road. The car was fast and it stopped in front of me. The passenger door opened. The man inside was...I don't even know. I just got in. I placed my head against the door and he spoke. "Didn't you ever hear never to get in a car with a stranger?" the voice wasn't kind but not mean. Rough and young. He put something in front of my face.

"Do you smoke?" It wasn't a cigarette. "Pot?" I asked. I saw him nod in the think shadows. I took it and I remember smoking alot that night.

When I opened my eyes there was something on my face. It was wet. rain. I looked up and sat up. The rain was coming down hard. It has gotten warmer but the rain still felt like needles against my skin. I had an extreme headache and a yearning for whatever I was smoking earlier. I looke down and the knees and bottoms of my pants were ripped. I was beside the black road. The sun was rising from behind me.

I remember me fighting him off. But why? I touched my face. It was bleeding. And my face stung. Then I began to worry about my baby. Is she/he even alive? My baby. Jacob's baby. Jacob. I need him. I need him to hold me. Wisper soothing words to me while he rubs my stomach, also worrying about our baby.

I just sat there and cried. And cried. It never stopped. Something hard nudged my back and I turned around. A wolf. Not my Jacob though. Quil it looked like. And then he ran away. Do I look that scary?

A few moments of my crying later a car pulled up. Jacob's car. I stood up and Jacob got out. He ran to me and I ran to him. "Jacob!" I sobbed and he rubbed my head softly. "Shh. It's okay. What happened?" I shook my head in his arms. "I-I d-don't know." I admitted and he pulled me away from him. I could just picture Damien saying 'rejected!' right about now.

"How don't you know?" he asked me. "He- the man. I went into the car-" he was shaking. "You went into man's car?! How- why would you do that?" my anger came also. "Just leave Jacob. You don't care. I bet Bella's waiting for you. It's not like-" I was going to say 'the baby or I need you'. But I don't even know if the baby is alive.

I cried harder now. "Jacob! The- the baby. I-I don't know if.." I couldn't finish my sentence. Jacob held me and began shaking even more. He was sobbing lightly. "I can't hear the heartbeat Anna." My breathing came to a halt. He was still hiding his face in my shoulder. My head was spinning. I stepped back and away from him. "I-I didn't. The baby's not...no. The baby is alive Jacob." I tried to make it happen even though it was impossible. My baby is gone. Because of my stupid mistake.

"Come on. Lets go home." he took me to the car and put me in. He got into the front seat and we drove off. I guess I was miles from Jake's house. Jacob leaned over to hold my blackened hand. I moved away. "I'm still mad at you." I said. He sighed. "So can I explain that?" I motioned for him to go on. Though I doubt I'll believe a word of it.

"Okay so...you know about how I feel about Bella." wait a sec. He isn't using the past tense. I just nodded to keep from ripping his head off of his shoulders. "Well, I...things got out of hand. I just...I've always wanted to-" I stopped him. "So when we were....you were thinking of Bella? I've heard enough just let me out." he locked the doors. "No! Of course not. I love you. But Bella, always will have a place in my heart. She was my first love. I don't know how to explain it.", " I do. It's like, you know that you can't live without the person your with, but at the same time you can't get your first love off of your mind. You can't stop thinking about the good memories. The happy times." Ben. What ever happened to him?

I'll ask later. "Yeah." he sighed. "I just took it to far." I looked at him. "You told her you didn't love me." I said holding back the tears. "I was uh...kinda ya know. Caught up in the moment. I don't really remember what I said." Oh so he is implying that shes better than me?

"So shes better than me? Right Jake your really annoying me just pull over." he stopped the car but didn't unlock the doors. He pulled me onto his lap, so I was straddling him. He put his seat back and looked into my eyes. "Never. Never ever ever. You are one of a kind. The best. Mine. Bella....I have no _real_ feelings for her. Not even as close as to how I feel about you. I love you so much Annabella Swan." he went to kiss me but I stopped him. He looked hurt.

"I want to kiss you Anna. I haven't in like an entire fourty eight hours. I miss the feeling of your lips on mine." I almost gave in. "Jake...you don't want to kiss me. I'm bloody, and dirty and I smell. You don't want to kiss me." I smiled. "Yes I do.", "Here how about this. We go to your house...I take a nice long shower, and then you can kiss me." he seemed to be debating over something.

"Can I take a shower with you?" I need to punish him somehow. But it's so hard not to give into him. "Nope." he put his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "I won't do anything. I promise. I just want to be with you. I won't even touch you." I scrunched my eyes together. "If you aren't going to do anything then whats the point of you being there?" Oh I stumped him there. "Maybe I just want a nice view." I blushed. "I'll think about it." I got off of him and sat back in my seat. For now I would forget about my...unborn child. My Bella problems...what happened with that guy. I will just think about...Jake. How much I love him. How he almost NEVER says the right things. I smiled to myself about that.

The car slowed to a stop and I opened my own door and got out. Jake grabbed me by the waist and pulled me next to him. He nuzzled into my ear while we walked. "Your not getting away from me. Not again." he kissed my cheek and opened the door. "Where's Damien?" I asked. "He went to his house to get some stuff. And Billy moved in with Sue. This is our house now...unless you want something bigger?" , "No. This is perfect." And Damien will be living with us too!

I almost forgot about my shower. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I took my clothes off and shut the door. There was a knock and I opened it so the only thing you could see was my head. "Yes?" I asked. It was Jacob. Big surprise there.

"Can I take a shower with you?" he asked smiling. "No." I said and shut the door. "Uh! Come on!" he whined outside the door. I opened it and reminded him. "Remember no touching." he nodded. He came in and got undressed too. He is so beautiful. Everything about him is so extraordinary. I love this man too much.

I stepped into the shower and let the water come down onto my face. It was so relaxing. The steam fogged the glass doors and Jacob got in too. I washed my face first. Wiping all of the dried blood and dirt off. Then my hair. Jacob's awfully quiet. I turned around to him when I was done and he smiled. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked me and I nodded. He came to me and pushed me against the tile.

His lips were demanding on mine. Like he was looking for something. He stroke my sides and I put my hands in his hair. He leaned his entire body closer to me. I know what he wants now. "Now now. Calm down. Just a kiss." I said teasing him. He pulled away and put his forehead to mine breahting heavily. "I need more Anna. Please." he sounded like he was struggling with something. "I need to know that he forgive me. That you still love me like you used to. I need this." So it wasn't just lust. He really wants _me._

"I forgive you Jacob. I still love you. Maybe even more than before. If thats possible. Can't you just trust me?" I wispered. Our forheads still touching. He closed his eyes. "No Anna. I want us to make love. Like we used to. So we can be one again. Don't you want me?" I want that too. But that image...of Bella on top of him...it's killing me.

"Of course I do. I always want you.", "Then whats the problem?" he was still calm. I watched for a second as the water ran down the back of his head and to his back. Some of it going down his arms. Very little water was hitting me. "I just...I saw it Jacob. I saw you and Bella. I can't..." I was almost in tears at that very instant. "That wasn't real love Anna. I want to show you that I love you. I want you to feel how much I love you. It was just...something I'd been wondering about Anna. That was all lust. Not love at all. I love you Anna.", "I'm sorry Jake. I can't."

"Anna. I need you so badly. I need to please you." he wispered and stroke my neck with his hand. I was silent for a while. He picked me up so I was up a bit more and moved his lips to my neck. He bit lightly and trailed kissed from my neck to my jaw. "I love you so much. With all of my heart." he wispered against my collarbone. I raised his lips to mine. I kissed him for a while and he moved his lips again.

He kissed all the way to the top of my breast and I stopped him. "I'm so sorry. I can't do this. Not now please." he stayed still for a moment and then raised his head. His eyes met mine. He was controlling himself. Trying to hold himself back. He wanted me...but I refused. But he wasn't going to take me. No he wouldn't do that. "Alright Anna. I love you." he kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you too." I said and I stepped away from him. He just stood in the shower. Which I'm sure was cold by now. "Give me a second." he said and I felt bad for him.

I wrapped the towel around me and brushed me hair out. I went to Jake's room and put on one of his shirts that went down to my knees and my underwear and bra. I have to wash my clothes. They are all muddy and disgusting. I hope Jake doesn't mind. Jake walked in a few minutes later with his jeans on only. His hair was wet and he looked saddened. He saw me in his shirt and smiled. The smiled wasn't full though. "Do you mind?" I asked him. Actually afraid of his answer. "No. You look pretty." Awe! How can I not give into him now?

I went to sit on the bed until I though of what happened on that bed. I moved to the computer chair. I brought my knees to my chest and watched Jake search for a shirt in his closet. "You don't have to wear a shirt you know."I said smiling. But he put one on anyways. It was a grey one. "I'm sorry. I really am. Could you....please not be mad at me?" I asked him and he turned to me. "I'm not mad at you." he didn't smile. "Yes you are. " he walked to me and kissed my forehead. The kiss lingered. I closed my eyes.

"No..I'm not mad at you.", "Then why are you acting like this?" I asked. "Like what?" he asked walking away to lay on his bed. He picked up a rubber ball and then started playing catch with the ceiling. "Like I did something wrong." he caught the ball and then looked at me. "Come here. Lay with me." he wispered and I did. I snuggled into his warm side and he rubbed circled on my back with his thumb.

"I don't want to sleep." I said and he sighed. "We dont have to." I know what he is thinking about. "Then what do we do?" I asked sitting up and looking at him. "Your really beautiful. Did you know that?" he made me blush. He sat up to and stroked my face softly. "I've heard it once or twice.", "Well your going to be hearing it a lot more now that your with me." he chuckled. "Your such a suck up." I said and laughed. "Hey at least I tried. But you really are beautiful."

I layed back down on him and he held me tight to his chest. "You really don't want to....?" I shook my head. "Jacob. I can't. It's...wrong.", "Whats so wrong about it? We've done it before.", "I know. Just..." , "Your still mad at me." maybe he was right. I don't even know.

"No I'm not. But it's strange now..." he paused for a moment. "How?" he asked me. "Well...you have- been in someone else. And it freaks me out." I blushed like a maniac. "So you won't make love to me for the rest of our lives?", "Not true. Your too irresistable. " he chuckled. "I really want you though. Your so pretty...and I love you so much. Come on! Please? I'm begging here." I shook my head and sat up. "Jake stop it." I said trying to be serious. "Fine." he sighed.

I got up. "What are you doing? You won't even lay with me? Come on Anna I have _some _self control." I chukled. "I know. I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes and walked outside. Damien was just walking in. "Oh! Anna!" he was trying to cover his eyes. "Damien I wasn't doing anything. I'm just waiting for my clothes to get out of the wash. It's okay." Jake came out of the room. "No it's not. Don't look at her. She's mine." he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"It's _fine._" I said to Damien and Jake groaned. "Want to watch a movie?" Damien asked and I nodded. "Let me get some food first." I picked up an apple off of the table and starting munching on it. "Alrighty. What movie?" I asked and pulled Jake to the couch with me.

"Well. Lets see." he reached into his checkered backpack and brought out millions of movies. "And...." I know he has the one I always watch. He winced as he brought out the Titanic. "That one!" I said and I pointed to Titanic. My favorite movie. I know that for sure. I always make Damien watch it with me.

"Ugh. I'll put it in." He put the movie in and Jacob sat in the big comfy chair. I sat on his lap and put my head on his shoulder and my feet hung off the other side. Jake held me into his body. My hair was so thin that it was already dry.

I always cry during this movie. So I situtauted myself on his lap so he wouldn't see me as well. He groaned. I raised an eyebrow. Then I understood. I moved again but lightly. He closed his eyes. "You okay Jake?" I asked mockingly. He didn't open his eyes. "Fine." he wispered. But I felt him. And he wasn't fine. I moved a little every minute. Until I had him controling my movements. He moaned quietly once and I smiled. I nipped at his neck. He tastes so sweet. Like pure sugar.

"Mmmm." he moaned and I moved faster. "Please." he wispered and I got up and took him to his bedroom. Damien was asleep on the couch. "Are we going to...?", "Yeah Jake. I love you." I pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. He took off my shirt and my underwear. I removed his pants and his shirt. He rubbed me through my bra once and I moaned. But this is about him. He needs this. He wants this.

I took off his boxers and he slid my bra off to expose my chest. I slid down onto him and he hissed. This reminded me too much of how Bella and him were so I slid underneath him to let him take control. Because this is about him. Not me. I faked some moans, but mainly I just looked at him. And pleasured him.

"Uh...I'm...ah." he couldn't speak. His thrusts were quick and uneven now. "Come on Jake. Give in." I wispered into his ear. I pulled him down to me. "Oh...uhnn." he moaned softly. "Yes. Mmm." I wispered spurring him on. He captured my lips in a kiss and he kiss me with force. He slowed down but went harder. I had to keep reminding myself that this was about him. I went up to meet him in a thrust and he went in deeper than ever before. 'About him, about him.' I kept saying in my head. I can't...yeah. This is him. Not me. He was still kissing me.

I went faster. Making him go faster. I couldn't help it. He's too good. But then I stopped moving. I couldn't. ABOUT HIM! I screamed in my mind. "Ah don't stop." he wispered and moaned. Well this is for him then. I went faster and he began grunting. "Yeah. Oh! Jake..." , "Anna..." this was making love. What we were doing now.

I was so close...he kissed me again. He pulled away quickly and went faster than ever before. I couldn't hold back the screams. "Anna! Oh yes...mmm." he was in ecstasy. All for him. I came in another few seconds but he still wasn't there. I pulled him down onto me again. "I love you so much !", he kissed me once more quckly. "I'm...c-oh! Yes...I love...mmm...you." he said and I rubbed his hair while he laid on my chest trying to come back down from his high. He pushed into me a few more times and then just laid there.

"Oh Anna." he sounded like he was still coming down from his high. "Your so great. And wonderful. And I love you. And I will never do anything stupid again." he said and kissed my collarbone. "I love you too." He pulled out of me and I suddenly felt empty.

"Thank you Anna." he said and smiled. He was putting his clothes back on. "Thank you too. I'm going to take a nap. Want to join me?" I asked him and he smiled sheepishly. "I can't. I have to go on patrol. I'll be back when you wake up again." I nodded. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly. "I'm sorry. You know I want to lay with you." I sighed dramatically. "I know. I'll just call in Damien." I joked. He went tense and his arm shook lightly. "I'm staying." he said begining to take his clothes back off. "As much as I want you naked and always around me I was just kidding."

" He better not be in here when I get back. Escpecially with you like that." he pointed out that I was naked. I was too tired to get dressed. "Do you mind if I don't get dressed? I'm way too tired." he chuckled. "I don't mind at all.", "Perv." I muttered and he chuckled. "Love you bye." he said and I quipped in an 'I love you' also. And then my love was gone to protect me.


	24. Chapter 24: Peacefully

I didn't have any dreams while I slept and I opened my eyes every once and while. The first time I opened them it was light. And the second it was dim lit. And the third it was pitch black. I figured I better get up now. I probably slept about six hours. I could feel the headache emerging.

I put on Jake's shirt again and stepped outside. It was night time. I went to the washer and dryer, that was placed in the back of the house. I looked into the washer. Nothing. But I put my clothes in there....I opened the dryer. There lay my clothes. Dry and smelling all nice again.

I put on my white T-shirt that had black checkers on it and my skinney jeans. I turned on some music. Your way through words is through silence, to be exact. And I blared it. I went to the kitchen and searched for ingrediants for a sandwhich. I found them all and ended up making a turkey sandwhich.

I just kind of wandered around the house cleaning and picking up things that were out of place. The song replayed itself over and over again and I didn't mind. I did this until about two in the morning. I just wandered around the house. I decided I might want to clean Jake's room. Becauseh onestly it's a mess.

I started with his little nightstand. I fixed everything up on it and then because I'm a curious creature, I looked inside. All there was, was peices of paper and pens and pencils. I looked through it diligently. There was a black box. A beautiful one. I opened it. There was a ring. The diamond was the size of a dime, and the inside of the band had something written on it. He was probably going to try ad purpose to Bella. I'm not surprised.

I looked on the inside. _**'Annabella Swan Carma mia, ti voglio bene'**_that means 'my darling, I love you' in Italian. He is going to purpose? No! I can't- I don't know what...ugh no. Marrige. I don't want that. Not yet. I'm sixteen! I heard the door open and then slam shut. I put the ring back quickly and turned down the music.

I walked out of his room and my Jacob was putting his shirt back on. I smiled. Maybe marrying Jacob won't be so bad. He walked to me and hugged me tightly. I breathed in his scent. It was the only kind of oxygen that I need. "Hey Anna. Do you mind if the guys come over?" yes, I want to be with you. "No, I don't mind. When?" he looked at the clock on the wall. "Um about ten minutes." I just shrugged. I guess I'll just hang out in the bedroom tonight.

I went to walk into the bedroom. "Where are you going?" he asked me pulling me back to him. "I was going to go to your room again. Ya know, I don't want to be bothersome." he just rolled his eyes. "Okay first off it's _our_ bedroom. And I want to show you off. Your not bothersome. I want to kiss you, and hug you and show you off." I blushed and hid in his chest. He kissed the topof my head. I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him. I couldn't reach. He noticed.

He picked me up and put me on the counter. I straddled his waist and he placed his hands on my sides. "I love you." I wispered before I kissed him. "I love you so much more." he said into the kiss. "Nah-uh." I said and smiled. I pulled himself closer to me and groaned against our kiss. Then the door opened. I didn't pull away from him. "Jake! Man come on." Jake put a finger up to Embry and kept kissing me. I bit his bottom lip softly. He ran his tuonge along my bottom lip and soon enough we were fighting for dominance.

"Jake. Dude, step away from the girl." I recognized the voice as Alex's. He picked me up anf turned to them. "We'll be back." he said and carried me to his room. I chuckled. "Jake, we can't. They're waiting for you." I said laughing. He was taking off his shirt. He started kissing me again. "Well then you need to stop being such a good kisser." he said and smiled.

He began kissing down my neck and I was still straddling him. I pressed up against him with force. "Ugh Anna." he wispered and I got a major ego boost. "Release the Anna now or we're coming in." Quil said this. "Dude I don't want to go in there." Same wispered from the other side of the door. "One." I moaned against Jacob's lips. "Two." He was pulling up my shirt. "Three." and the door slammed open.

Quil, Embry, Sam, and Paul, all hauled out my Jacob. He struggled to get away but they picked him up. I sighed and stood up. So now what? Alex came into the room and smiled. "Are you coming out?" he asked me. I nodded quickly and jumped off the bed. I was out of the room in seconds.

They were holding Jake down on the chair. "You are becoming a sex addict!" Quil screamed to him and I chuckled. "Jake, man calm down." Jacob was actually shaking. He wasn't angry. He was having convulsion. Then he just stopped moving. I ran to him. "Jake?" I stood next to him. "Uh- what'd we do?" Embry asked Sam. Sam just shook his head. "Jake. Please wake up." I sat on his lap and tried to get him to wake up. "Jacob! Wake up. Come on." I sighed and turned to Embry, Quil, Sam, and Paul.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked them worried. "Nothing. We didn't do anything." Alex was hiding behind the guys. I got off of Jake. "Alex. Get over here." I sounded like a mother. He winced and walked to me. "Yes." he was guarding himself. His voice squeaked. "What happened.", "He came to my house...well. Okay you know-" so he lied to me. There was no patrol. He went to Alex's house. "And what?" , "He took some...pills?", "What kind of 'pills'?", "The kind you swallow." I stepped closer to him. "Tell me what happened to my boyfriend." I wispered almost in tears.

"Xanx. Okay? Xanx." the guys gasped. I just ran my hand through my hair. "How much?" I wispered. Alex winced again. "Uh a few..." he went on. "A few..?" I mocked him. "A few bottles." I just looked at him in disbelief. "Just leave Alex." I said and he went to say something. "Leave!" I screamed and he was gone. I put my face in my hands. Sam came to me.

"Anna, why don't you go lay down. We'll take care of Jacob. I promise. He'll be fine and ready to be killed by the time you wake up." I just nodded and went to Damien's room. His room was dimly lit. There was a little lamp on in the corner. He was sitting on his bed. I went to him and hugged him. Crying...

"Whats wrong hon?" he asked me stroking my hair softly. I sat up facing him. "Jacob...he is so _stupid!_ He lied to me. And not only that, no it can't end there, he took Xanx. Only a few bottles. And now he is passed out getting over convulsions in the living 't he care about me? Didn't he think I'd worry about him?" Damien pulled me into his chest. "So you forgive me then?" I chuckled. "Yeah." I wispered and I cried myself to sleep in Damien's arms.

I woke up and light was shining in the room. I was wrapped in what felt like the sun. It was too hot. I opened my eyes. Jacob kissed my head. I pulled away from him and more tears fell. I stood up and he looked hurt.

"I-I can't believe you. You lied to me! And I thought..I thought you were going to die Jake. I can't- you can't do that to me." I sank to the floor. "I...I didn't know it would do that. I'm so sorry. But I need to...", "Why did you need to Jacob?Are you trying to kill yourself? To kill me? I love you so much...if you die...." he knew what I was implying. He sank to the floor with me. "Alex just old me to try. I didn't know it would get like that. And I was on patrol. I just ran into Alex on the way."I shook my head and stood up. I went into the living room and layed on the couch. Thinking.

He leaned on the back of the couch over my face. "Can you forgive me please? If I promise never ever ever ever ever to do it again?" I nodded and he wiped the tears from my eyes.I sighed at his touch. He walked around the couch and picked me up. I layed on top of him and he kissed me. And the first place his hands went to were my pants. I chuckled. I took his hands and held them in mine. "You are a sex addict." I said and he rolled his angel eyes. "I don't think so. I think your just a tease.", "Who said I was teasing you?" he smiled and carried me to his- I mean our bedroom.

He stripped me quickly and I him. "Your too beautiful. Your perfect." he said and ran his hands up my stomach. I moaned. He was on top of me so he slid inot me easily. I moaned and he kissed my breasts softly. "Jake...faster." he just shook his head and looked at me. "I want this to last. I want to love you...mmm." he went in deeper and I tried to move him faster against me. "Please..." I whimpered and he obliged. He can't reisist the 'p' word.

"Ah! Oh Jake...this feels so good." he smiled. "Thats the plan." he said and went harder. I was lost. Stuck in nirvana. "Anna- are you close honey?" I nodded and wimpered. He kissed my neck and other parts just as well. I was screaming uncontrollably and he came before me. But I came soon after and I annonnuced it to the world.

I was panting and he rolled off of me. "I- that was...oh my dear." I said and he chuckled. "Your so good Anna." He said and pulled me into his arms. "Your kidding right?" he just shook his head. He tried to push into me again but I stopped him. Astonished. "Jake. Come on. We just got done. Give me some recovery time here." I chuckled but was actually worried. "Anna... I want you again. I can never get enough of you." he smiled.

"Well your going to have to wait. I'm tired." I yawned to prove my point. "How long?" how the heck am I supposed to know how long I'm going to sleep? "Two days." he groaned. I fell asleep in his arms soon after.

When I woke up I heard the shower running. Damien's at work so it must be Jacob. I got up and put my clothes back on. I went to the bathroom door and heard some extreme grunting. Whose killing who?

You can't seriously tell me that he is with Bella again...Gosh I hate my life. When do I get a break? I opened the door and saw that it was just Jacob alone in the shower. He wasn't...? Oh he was. Oh thats gross.

He looked up at me and I saw his blush through the shower glass. I took off my clothes and joined him in the shower. He looked surprised. "So...what were you doing in here?" I asked while moving closer to him. "Uh-I...it-", "I almost ran off again. I thought you were in here with Bella.", "No! Of course not." , "But you were in your mind right? She was here with you. Loving you." he didn't answer. "No Anna. I was thinking about you actually." he admitted and I blushed.

I washed my hair and my face. And got out. I brushed my teeth and walked out. When I walked out of the bathroom I heard the ringing of the home phone. I answered it. "Hello?" I saw Jacob come out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist. "Anna? I'd hoped you were there. How have you been?" Edward is calling Jacob's house. Asking how I am doing. "Uh..good."

I felt Jacob coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my ear. "Hmmm, Anna you smell good." he is a fricken sex phene. This is terrible. "Who is that?" I blushed. Edward must have heard him. "Jacob." I growled. "Anna...mmm I want you." his voice was husky and needing. "You have had _sex_ with the dog?" he was screaming in my ear. "Your coming over here. Have your dog take you to the boundary line." and he hung up.

Jacob turned me around. He was still in that darn towel. "Jacob. Stop it. I'm going to Edward's house. Your getting uncontrolable. You have zero self control. It's annoying." I fumed. I ran to Jacob's room to get my clothes on and I put my shoes on. "Will you take me to the boundary line?" I asked him. He was in Jeans and a t-shirt now. "The only words I caught out of that were 'Will you take me'. And yes I will." He is such a perv.

"Jake come one stop it now. Will you drive me to the boundary line?" he nodded. He got up and pu this shoes on. We were in the car in seconds. He opened my door for me and he got in also. We were to the invisible line before Edward. Jacob held my hand but I could tell that he wanted so much more.

I gave in. Like he knew I would. I sat on his lap and straddled him. I attacked his lips with my own and he moved his hands to my hips. Guiding me back and forth. Grinding against him. He moaned and kissed my lips again. I had to move faster. "Oh Jake.." I whimpered and he put his forehead to mine. He was now moving too. Our lips were almost touching. I was going to frantic trying to find my release. Jacob also. "Ugnnn harder." he hissed and I felt him through the think jean material. He was now thrusting into me. It felt so...undescribable. I moved harder and faster. "Uh, ah! Jake." I felt like I was going to cry if I didn't release soon. He thrust up towards me once more and I released. Screaming as I did so. Jacob grunted once and came also. I kissed him feircly and we heard a horn beep.

"Thank you." Jacob wispered into my ear and I opened the door and got off of him. I walked to Edward, feeling filthy and used. I felt like a whore. He thanked me. You don't thank someone for loving you. I got into Edward's car.

"Your not a whore." Edward said to me. "Yes I am. Jacob and I have had sex thriteen times in three days. I'm a whore. I give in every time. Not becuase I want to either. I'm just...I'm afraid that if I don't, he won't love me anymore." Edward touched my hand and it was unusally cold. I'm used to the scorching heat.

"No matter how much I want to doubt it. He does love you. No matter what. It traces his thoughts. How much he loves 's almost sickening." can I believe him? Well yes I have to because I am Jacob's imprint. He has to love me. Even if he doesn't want to. And I have to love him. Thats why right now I want to be in his arms. Not in a sexual way either. In a loving way.

"So...do you know what happend? With Bella and Jake?" I asked him and his eyebrows met. Oh dear. "What happened?" He looked at me. "Nevermind." I'm not going to put him through what I went through. And am still. I will never get that image out of my head. Bella and Jacob together..I winced. Edward stopped the car and my head flung backwards. Oh mindreader.

"They really..?" I nodded. He sighed. "Bella hasn't been herself lately. I'm not sure whats wrong with her. She's being a revenge seeking teenager. It's not my Bella." he shook his head. 'Well at least she isn't demanding sex every three seconds' he smiled but then it disappeared. "Is he hurting you Anna?" he asked me. "No! No. But Jake's not himself either. And it's worrying me." What if he is always like this? What will I do...I can't love that kind of Jacob forever.

I thought about that on the way to Edward's house. when we pulled in Bella's truck was in the driveway. I can't go in there! I'll punch her again. "Again?" Edward mused. I smiled. Yes again. "Can I go into your room?" I asked him. "Yes I don't use it." he said and chuckled.

I walked into his house and I saw Emmett and Jasper playing video games. I heard Bella yelling in the kitchen. She came in holding ice on her eye. "She punched me Edward!" I nodded. "What do you want me to do about it?" Go Eddie. "Well -your...ugh!" she ran back into the kitchen. "I can't believe she would betray me like that." he hissed the words and I shrugged. I went to sit on the couch. Bella's tantrums were too good to miss.

"Oh! You sooo cheated!" Emmett stood up and started jumping up and down. "I did not! How do I cheat at Halo?" I raised my hand. "Duh. Halo is the easiest game to cheat at. You just look on the other persons side. And Emmett you can't tell me you didn't look at Jasper's side once." he sat back down. Jasper chuckled. Emmett pushed him. "Shut up." he mumbled like a little kid.

I looked the other way towards the dining room. Bella was hanging all over Edward. Like he was her oxygen. " go to the meadow. So we can be alone." she smiled. "Bella, you really think I even want to be around you after what you did with Jacob?" Edward wispered. His voice couldn't hide the pain. There was too much to hide. Edward ran one pale hand through his bronze hair and the contrast was blinding.

Em and Jasper played Halo until dark and Bella was sitting on the couch acting all emo because Edward was mad at her. I'll show her emo. "Jazz why don't you go get your guitar. I hear Anna can sing pretty well." I blushed and Jasper was gone. He came back with a classic guitar. But not one. Two. Who else?

Jasper threw it to Edward. No! Edward plays guitar? He nodded in answer to my thoughts. "What do you want to sing?" Edward asked me and I just shrugged. "I don't care really." I answered and Emmett smiled. "Fine lets pick something hard that she'll suck at. You know just to embarrass her." Bella smiled. "Fine Emmett go ahead you pick." he thought for a moment."Misery Business." Bella smile grew. I smiled too. "Alrighty." I took a deep breathe and they began playing.

_"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!"

I let out the breathe and Emmett just sat there. "So...Emmett. Too bad we didn't make a bet." I sighed dramatically. Edward took out his hand. "But _we_ did. Fifty." Edward said Emmett pulled out his wallet. "You guys bet fifty bucks on my singing?", "Unfortunately." Emmett mumbled and Bella looked at me. "She can't so heavy metal though." Bella smiled. I'm not going to burst her bubble. "One heavy metal song. If you don't do it right you leave. Deal?" I shook her hand which she held out."Deal." I said and we did our little handshake. Everyone stared in awe, but we ignored them.

"What song?" I asked her. Knowing that heavy metal was my specialty. "The Crimson." Edward shook his head. "A boy sings that. Thats not fair." So he's on my side cool. I put my hand up. "Sing or play?" I asked. "Play on guitar." Edward handed me his and guitar and I began. My fingers almost got caught in the begining but it just fueled me to go faster. I finished the song and and flexed my fingers. They all clapped. Everyone except Bella.

"Well Bella it's getting late I think you should go home now. Charlie may worry." Esme said from the kitchen. "Anna are you staying here tonight?" Bella asked me coldly. "I-" Edward stopped me. "Yes. She's staying here tonight." Bella gave me the death glare and left. She tried to kiss Edward but he stepped away.

I went to sleep in Edward's bed soon after. Peacefully and without worry for the first time in a long time.


	25. Chapter 25: The End

Someone was shaking me. So I wasn't actually in a blender...someone in reality was actually skaking me. I opend my eyes and mumbled. "What?" It was Emmett. "I'm supposed to wake you up. I don't know why." he just shrugged and walked out of Edward's bedroom carrying a phone with him.

"Emmett you were supposed to _give_ the phone to her." I heard Rosalie scream at him and he ran back into Edward's room with an sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry. Here ya go." He handed me the black small telephone and I sat up and put it to my ear. Emmett sat down on the bed and got comfy. It was a little uncomfortable. "Emmett...do you mind?", "Nope." I rolled my eyes. I forgot you have to be literal with Emmett. "Get, scram, leave, shoe, please." I smiled and he smiled and left quietly. He shut the door behind him. I heard him 'fake' walk away and then...."Emmett Cullen! Get away from Anna's door this instant!" Esme, is a lifesaver.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone and someone coughed on the other line. "Anna?" Jake. I could tell he was sick. And I'm not there with him. "Jake are you okay?" I asked him and he coughed once more. "I'm fine." his voice was raspy and crackling. "I was worried about you. You didn't come home last night. I thought they did something to you..." in other words he thought they ate me. I Heard Edward chuckle from Jasper's room.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home. I was really tired. I'm really sorry. I'm on my way.", "I love you Anna." the words made my heart flutter and made it even harder to breathe. A smile crept onto my face. "I love you Jacob." he hung up and I walked to Edward's full length mirror. I fixed my hair into it's normal blue/black disarray and I opened Edward's door to walk downstairs.

I waltzed down the stairs and found Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme sitting at the dining room table. Rarely used I suppose. "Good morning Anna." Edward said smiling. "Morning." I replied and wondered for a second why their pale skin and beautiful eyes and bone structure, or scent at the very least, had no effect on me. They were normal people to me...and that's what scared me. Maybe I have some mental problem. Wouldn't be very surprising.

Edward was in front of me then. it's then that I noticed what he was wearing. A tight grey sweater and loose jeans. Well this isn't Alice inspired. "Your right, it was Rose today." He answered to my thoughts and I smiled. "Are you ready to go then? Or do you want some breakfast?", "I'm fine, but thanks." he just shrugged and Emmett got up from his chair. "Don't make a fool of yourself Emmett." Esme warned him and he looked at her like she was insane.

He stepped inbetween Edward and eye and looked me in the eye. Trying to scare me I suppose. But it didn't work. He showed his gleaming and pointed sharp teeth and I looked at him like he was crzy. My heart didn't go into crazy mode and I only sighed. "I'm not afraid of you Em. Get over it." I said and he sighed and walked away. "It was worth a try." before he could walk out of my rang Edward grabbed him by the arm.

He held out his hand again and I looked astounded. "Your kidding?" Edward just shook his head and pulled out his blue wallet. A one hundred dollar bill this time. Edward took it with pride. "Thanks Anna." Edward said to me and I replied with a smug. "Anytime."

I said my goodbyes to the rest of the family that was sitting at the dining room table and Edward and I walked out the front door. His volvo was shining in the hot sun. And he was shinging too. But again, this had no effect on me. He opened my door for me and then he got into his.

The music that played when we entered the car was not 'Edward' at all. It was Fastforward to 2012 byb Adtr. My favorite band but not their best song. He switched it to Casablanca Sucked Anyways and I rolled my eyes. I need to remember 'He's a mindreader!'.

Once we were on the main road he turned the music down to a low hum and I could tlel he was going to say something. "I'm sorry Bella was so rude last night." he said and he actually sounded sorry. "It's not your fault. She's her. Your you. You can't control her idiotic actions. But honestly. You should forgive her like I did Jacob. Maybe it will change her attitude." I murmured the last part to myself and he held a famous Edward smile.

"You forgave him?" he asked me and I nodded. How could I not? He is my love for life. I can't not forgive. It kills me. "I understand. It's hard not to forgive Bella. Even though she did all of those terrible things...I can't help but to love her reguardless. I don't know if thats a bad thing or not." he just shrugged and we turned a sharp corner. The speedometer was edging towards ninety-three. Again I didn't mind.

"It could be a bad thing. If you let it. LIke if she asked you to commit murder or something...would you do it? For her?" he seemed in thought for a moment and I wasn't surprised. I have thought about it before also. If Jacob asked me to kill somebody. He asked me with passion, love and adoration. What would I say? What would my answer be?

"It depends." thats a reasonable answer. The best probably. "If that someone had hurt her in any way physically or emotionally even and to what extent? Those kinds of things matter. But I don't believe I would kill an innocent that she just decided on a whim she wanted dead." he shook his head. And I guess thats the best answer that anyone could come up with. Of course I'd just ask Jake to do it himself. He _is_ the werewolf. I'm just the human. Not normal...but a human if nothing.

"Anna, have you ever thought about going back to school? They don't have your records in Forks. Don't you want to finish your education?" I have thought about it. Finishing high school, college possibly. But it seems impossible to me now. "It's not impossible. Just make up a new name. And Alice and Jasper can get someone they know to make you some I.D and a birth certificate." thats sounds great and all but Jacob would'nt want me going to school with you guys.

"Thats his problem Anna. You are your own person. Jacob doesn't control your life. He may be your love, but not your life." I nodded. "I'll figure it out. But what name would I have? I want a good one." I smiled at the thought of having a new name. It gave me a sort of excitement. "How about Elena?" thats what Jacob called me after we visited my father.

Then I had a vision. A flashback I'm sure of it. It was of Edward and I kissing. He was calling me Elena, and I was accepting it. We almost made love. But I stopped him.

I looked at Edward in shock and he winced. "This is soooo weird." I said and sighed. "Well now you have to forgive her." I said and he smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see that. And I wonder why you keep having these flashbacks." he seeemed deep in thought as we reached the boundary line. He let me out and apoligized that he couldn't take me straight to Jake's house. "It's a sunny day. That rarely happens so a walk will do me good." he told me to be careful and he gave me hug. My heart gave no reaction and neither did I.

I got out of his volvo and began walking down the stretch of blacktop. He just stayed in that same spot until I was out of sight. I just thought of random things the entire way to Jacob's house. Like flowers and why trees were so tall here. And how clouds didn't just fall from the sky along with the sun. Troublemsome things didn't cross my mind. Not once. The walk to the house was calming. Birds were chirping and you could practically feel the suns happy rays coming down on the little town of Forks. I didn't choose to be happy I just was.

I could see the little red house that three teenagers lived in and I ran to it. Once I got inside my eyes had to adjust to the dim light in the house. It took a few seconds but my eyes finally adjusted to the light and I saw Jacob laying on the couch with a blanket over top of himself. Damien came out of his bedroom and he smiled.

"I am so glad your here! This dude has been puking for hours. It's kind of annoying." I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor beside him. I rubbed his head softly. He wimpered and a wave of guilt washed over me. I put my head on his arm and I felt him trying to sit up. I pushed him back down. "Your crazed. Lay down." I ordered. He winced and layed back down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I didn't know..." he just smiled and stroked my face. "This is so not your fault Anna. I was just worried." I went to kiss him but he stopped me. Thats a definate first. "I'm sick. I've been puking like a maniac. You don't want to kiss me." but I know he still wanted to be kissed. He just didn't want to force me into anything.

I reached up a little more until our lips met. His taste was...okay I will admit kind of repulsing but I put it aside as our kissing became more intense. He held my mouth to his and I layed down on top of him. When we were done with our little face fest, I just layed on his chest and basked in his warmth. He rubbed my head and I sighed. "I missed you." I confessed and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad." he chuckled.

"I'm going to go out. I'll see you later." I knew Damien was telling me and not Jake. "Where ya going?" I asked still laying on Jake. "Well....to see someone." I just chuckled. "Alright bye Damien.", "Bye Anna." and the door shut softly. I felt Jacob resume rubbing my head and I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I asked him and he smiled. "Feeling better now that your here." I rolled my eyes. "Thats such a cheesey line." he chuckled and I smiled.

I love making him happy. It's kind of pathetic the kind of immense pleasure that I get from making him smile, or laugh. "I'm surprised." I said and I knew he would be curious. "About what?", "That ou haven't tried to take me yet." I said and blushed. "That was coming next actually." his tone and voice again made me feel like what I know I am.

I got off of him and he looked confused. "What'd I do?" he asked me. "Nothing Jake...I'm just thirsty." and that was part of it. I was thrirsty. But the other part, the larger reason was because I felt like a toy to him. Like he only wanted me because I was there. And for physical reasons. I didn't like thinking that. I didn't like knowing that whenever I showed affection around him it instantly led to the bedroom. Or to the bedroom at all. It annoyed me.

I took a clear glass from the wooden cupboard and filled it halfway with water. I drank it slowly and leaned agaisnt the sink. I played with the water int he cup idly. Wondering and thinking. I looked out the little square window above the silver sink and saw that it was still sunny out. Still birds chirping and rays of happiness coming down on the Forks. But now that I was in the house those rays didn't reach me. Even through the open window.

"Anna? Honey whats wrong?" I could hear him edging closer to me. I didn't face him when I spoke. I just looked out the window. "You should get some rest Jacob. Your sick." I wispered and dumped the rest of the water in the sink. Some may think I'm acting irrationally but they aren't in my shoes. They don't know what's been going through my head.

I didn't face him at all as I walked down the hall to the bedroom. But not ours but Damien's. Jacob was following me. "Please...don't." I wispered and he stopped. I went into Damien's room and searched in his drawer for what I knew was there. Then I found it. Pot. Ever since I smoked it in the car with that guy I've been on edge trying to find more. I got it ready and in no time I was smoking almost all of it was gone before I was gone with it.

The lights turned on I could tell. I opened my eyes and I had a searing headache. "Anna?" Damien. Then he saw the pot. "That was the last of it too!" he whined and I tried to apologize but I couldn't find my voice. My head was spinning. Damien was then in front of me. I grabbed his face and brought it to mine. "You love me right?" I asked. "Of course Anna. Whats wrong?", "Everything's wrong. I'm a whore! Thats whats wrong. And Jake...he just uses me. He doesn't love me! And you...your the only one who really loves me Damien. And I love you. And I want to love you. But I love Jake! But he doesn't love me! I'm just his toy. His fricken toy Damien!"

I stood up and fell back on the bed. "Careful there Anna." he said and chuckled. "What is Jacob doing?" I asked more like wispered. I am so confused. "He's talking to Bella.","Are you sure they aren't in his bedroom?" he smiled sheepishly. "Actually they are in his room." I got up and fell to the floor. It hurt. I looked at my arm. It was rugburnt. "Anna, what are you doing?" I ignored him and got up again. This time I balanced myself before I began to walk.

I got to the bedroom door to Jake's room and I heard laughing. "It's all the same you know? We could have been together. Should have." Bella said and there was a short pause. "I don't know. I imprinted Bells. You know that.", "Who cares? We did it once when you were with Anna. Whats the big deal now?" Bella's voice was like the devil himself speaking. "She broke down Bells. Completely broke down." he was picking on me. My heart pounded as I ran, while falling, and went ot the fridge. The bottle of liquor was still in the fridge. I pulled it out and drank. Chugging while it burnt my throat and made my tougne heavy.

I drank until my throat was numb and then threw the bottle into the garbage. Drugs and alochol were the only things that made this twisted life make sense. Made my terrible life, meaning full. Made me remember that hell is on Earth. And I just happen to be living it.

And I'm done. I'm done with this life. I'm done _with _life. I picked up a pen that was on the counter and a peice of paper that was magneted to the fridge. I scribbled.

'_A heart can only break so many times before it cannot be mended. Mine had broken to the point where there is none of it left. And you can thank yourself for that. I loved you. So much. I wanted to have a family with you. So we could live in the blue house with the white shutters with our sixty kids. That was our plan remember?To grow old and spoil our grandchildren until they loved us more than their parents. That was our plan. But then came the bumps in the road. And I can't take it anymore. I lost my child and it seems like I lost you with it. I feel like I am a toy to you. And that you don't love me. I just want to be loved Jake. Thats all. So little though you make it seem like so much. Life is meaningless now. There's no reason to keep on living. It's just a cycle. And don't worry you can pick on me again since this is the greatest 'break down' yet. I don't mind. Just don't say my name again. And if you do make sure it's something along the lines of 'I hate you Anna.' or 'I'm glad your dead' becuase I will finally be happy in my cold grave. And this time I promise I won't awaken. I promise you that. I won't bother you again. I love you Jacob Black. And I'm happy that you get your happy ending with Bella. It's meant to be and I hope my death doesn't interfere with your plans....live a happy life now that I'm not in it. - Annabella Nicole Swan'_

I felt happy that it would all soon be over. Happy that the depressing days of waiting for death has finally come to an end.

But first I took the note and I folded it up. I walked to Jacob's room smiling. And I swallowed over my swelled throat. I handed it to him. Then I held my hands in his. Forgetting that Bella was there. "Don't open this until I say so. Promise me." I said and a tear fell. "Whats going on Anna?" He asked me I just smiled and shook my head. "Nothing. Just...promise me.", "I promise." he said and I kissed him on the forehead. "I love you." I wispered and he said it back. His words dripping with it. But I had to remind myself that, that was just part of the cycle. I walked out of the room, not even smiling at Bella.

I took the knife from the butcher block and with both hands I held it to my chest. Pressing it in deeper and deeper each time. I was holding back screams. I sank to my knees and one came out. The knife was almost all the way in and blood dripped on the hardwood floor. Jake ran out of his room but I was loosing consiousness. I then regretted my descion. I want to live! I want to see Jacob's face again. Him smiling. Us marrying some day. The ring inside off his drawer...he does love me. But it just takes me to the furthest extent to figure it out.

He held me in his arms chanting the words..."I love you...Please, please Anna. I can't loose you." his tears fell on my face and I could only cry with him. The pain was too much. It isn't worth it. "It hurts...so much." I sobbed and pulled at the knife, which only made me scream louder. "Shhh...it's okay Anna. You'll get through this. I promise." he cried more. "Jake...s-so much...I can't. The pain." More tears fell from my eyes and they were getting heavy. I heard the sirens in the distance and he kissed my forehead sobbing as he did so.

"Open it." I wispered before I was gone. Death truly isn't peacful. It's the worst kind of pain you could ever experience. The worst. And I regret it. Because I will never see my love again. Never hear his voice or him mine. The pain was agonizing, but death wouldn't take me.

"She's still breathing!" A man screamed and I barely noticed myself being lifted. Air was begin forced down my throat, but I refused to take it. " Take it out! Hurry! She's loosing too much blood!" A woman shouted and the pain in my chest increased. "Ahhh! Please! Nah!" I was crying. Were they trying to torture me? Why won't they just let me die?

I couldn't hear Jacob. Did he leave? Why isn't he here with me? "Jacob!" I screamed and I heard his feet pouding on the ground. "Ja-cob!" I tried to shout but I was puking. The rest assured me of what I was puking. Blood. They kept putdin on my chest and forcing more air down my throat. I refused to let it by. I kept puking and then something hot touched my hand. Jacob. My love. "Don't...leave." I wispered and he squeezed my hand harder. "Never." he wispered and I was being lifted away. Lifted away and I kept going. It wouldn't stop. I kept going, and soon the pain ceased.

_**JPOV**_

They kept telling me that she was going to be fine but I knew the truth. They say that to everyone. They don't even care about her. They just do what they do because their paid to. They don't care about my Anna. And she think that I don't care about her. Thats why she did what she did. She thought that I was going to leave her when it was the exact opposite. I was going to purpose to her. My love. But that option is gone now. I live alone. Since there is no possible way to kill myself...I must live with my mistakes. Alive to others....dead to myself.

The doctor's told me that she would be in a coma. And he gave me a medical reason why. But I didn't listent to it. Because I knew...I knew that she tried to commit suicide because of me. I knew that she suffered every moment of her life with me. Every moment life and death, was a strain for her. And I just made it harder.

I hadn't read her note yet. I was too weak. I didn't stay by her hospital bed frightened that when she awoke she would hate me. Hate me for loving her. I couldn't live through that. I went hom that night and locked myself in my...our....bedroom. The room still smelt like her sweet apple scent. And I culd picture her laying beside me. Making silly remarks and blushing every once and a while.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note. I read it in my mind but her voice was reading it aloud.

'_A heart can only break so many times before it cannot be mended. Mine had broken to the point where there is none of it left. And you can thank yourself for that. I loved you. So much. I wanted to have a family with you. So we could live in the blue house with the white shutters with our sixty kids. That was our plan remember?To grow old and spoil our grandchildren until they loved us more than their parents. That was our plan. But then came the bumps in the road. And I can't take it anymore. I lost my child and it seems like I lost you with it. I feel like I am a toy to you. And that you don't love me. I just want to be loved Jake. Thats all. So little though you make it seem like so much. Life is meaningless now. There's no reason to keep on living. It's just a cycle. And don't worry you can pick on me again since this is the greatest 'break down' yet. I don't mind. Just don't say my name again. And if you do make sure it's something along the lines of 'I hate you Anna.' or 'I'm glad your dead' becuase I will finally be happy in my cold grave. And this time I promise I won't awaken. I promise you that. I won't bother you again. I love you Jacob Black. And I'm happy that you get your happy ending with Bella. It's meant to be and I hope my death doesn't interfere with your plans....live a happy life now that I'm not in it. - Annabella Nicole Swan'_

I remember the day that we made our 'plans'

_'She lay in my arms in the grass outside of Forks. Some place I had found while I was on patrol. "Have..have you ever thought about having kids?" she asked me and her question took my off guard. Children? The snotty children who whined alot? But our children wouldn't be like that. They would be angels. "I-I guess." I was nervous. "How many would you want?" she asked and I kissed her lightly. "Uh- sixty." Ilaughed. "And we're going to spoil them all rotten." she added and I agreed. "Whatever you want. You get Anna." I said and held her tighter'_

But now that that plan is ruined what do I have? A dying girlfriend whom I don't derserve and my own guilt to eat away at me. I'm all set. I sat at home for the longest tie just waiting for the phonecall to tell me that she's dead. And I knew it was 'the call' when the phone rang. I asnwered it and said hello without emotion. I didn't have any left.

"Mr. Black?", "Yeah.", "I'm sorry. She's gone. Will you come and fill out some papers? We need to know what the burial plans are. And what to do with the body." My heart sunk and I hung up. The words ran through my head time and time again. "What to do with her body..." like she was just a peice of garbage now. Useless. But she's not she's still my love. And that will never change.

_**Three Years Later**_

It feels like my heart hasn't beaten in three years. Not once. And it never will again. I can't get over her and I don't want to. I just keep rehearsing her funeral in my head.

_**' I sat in the back corner where nobody could see me. I didn't shed a tear but I had to hold my breathe to not. I saw the bloodsuckers near the middle towards the other side of the Seattle church. Anna's mother and father were contacted and they believed all of the crap that the Dr. Dracula made up about her 'waking from the dead.' I watched as she sat there with an open casket. Her blood was drained from her body and her parents were up at the cakset on their knees crying. Holding eachother. Damien and Devan were there too. They cried more than anyone it seemed. When it was my turned to go up everyone stared. They knew I was the reason she died. And they accepted it. I don't know how. But they did. When I reached her cakset I cried silently. I did this to my love. How can I live with myself. I can't. I closed my eyes serenly as tears dropped. I ran my memory of her through my mind a thousand times. Hoping that we would always be...us. I took the velvet box out of my pocket and placed the ring on her finger. The skin was still warm. As though she had just died hours ago. I placed my note to her next to her hand and wiped the tears from my eyes as I walked away from her for the last time. I walked out of the church and tried to live. I didn't succeed very well.'**_

I know stand at the top of the highest cliff in La Push wishing for this to be the last moments of my life. I thought of Anna. Her being there with me. Us together. I actually saw her for a split second. Her black hair waving through the wind as she called to me from beyond the cliff. And I jumped.

I didn't scream I just closed my eyes as I hit the water and sunk to the bottom. I didn't hold my breathe I did just the opposite.

I heard people come into the water with me but I sucked in as much air as I posisbly could. It burnt. The salt water in my throat. But what do I have to live for?

I opened my eyes and I saw her. I reached to her and she was gone. And so was I. But where I went she wasn't. It was just black. Everything. And she wasn't there. She would never be.

_**The End. **_


End file.
